Sparkle,Fur & Blood: A Sarah Elizabeth Black Story
by AA1991
Summary: 19yrsafter Breaking Dawn, Nessie&Jake get blessed with a baby girl named Sarah Elizabeth Black. History repeats itself & Seth imprint on Sarah when she was born. Seth has a gf & its causes trouble on Sarah's b-day. She wants blood & wants Seth to be hers.
1. Chapter 1

**Sparkle, Fur & Blood**

**Chapter One**

**Seth's POV**

* * *

Nessie and Jake were finally getting what they wanted; a baby. I was so happy for them; I couldn't find myself to stay away from them. More like Ness. When I was around her, I felt this pull towards her when she was pregnant. The pull started before she even knew she was pregers. It was so awkward. Jake would throw fits that I was stalking his wife. It was funny. Anyways, when Jake had to run patrol, I stayed with her and helped her put so she didn't have to do much. She found out it was a girl she was having. When Ness' water broke, she was only 7 months along since she was part vampire. So she had a fast pregnancy. Good thing it wasn't like Bella's.

Nessie was 7cms dilated and the whole pack was downs stairs with some of the Cullens. Jake, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme and I were in the room with Ness.

_I'm surprised that nobody downstairs has killed each other yet._ I thought.

I heard Edward laugh at my thoughts.

_What? It's true, though._ I thought back at him.

Out of nowhere, I felt my phone vibrate. I had a text from Stephanie; my girlfriend. I meet her in the grocery store down in Forks. We went on a couple of dates and on the 4th date, she kissed me. That was when we decided to go out officially. I opened my phone and read the text.

_Hey cutie, I miss u so much! How's ur friend doing? -Step_

_I miss u 2 and she's doing fine. We're still waiting. -Seth _

_Oh well tell her I said congrats. Love u. –Step_

I smiled and wrote back. _Love u 2. –Seth_

I looked up and saw Ness sending death glares at me. Jake looked at me. All he did was shook his head and tried to hold back a laugh.

"What?"

"You…you **ASS HOLE**!" She yelled while panting.

Jake couldn't hold it in anymore. He broke down in laughter. Ness was on a rampage. She clenched her jaw shut. Then, out of nowhere, she had a smile on her face. Edward had the biggest grin on his face as well. I was so damn confused.

"Jakey…can you come here for a second." She said in the sweetest voice. She was up to something.

"Sure babe." Jake walked his way over to her. I knew exactly where this was going.

"Come on."

Jake bent down so he was 2 inches away from her face. Ness' face turned to anger in a split second. She grabbed the front of his shirt and held on so he couldn't escape her wrath.

"You…**SHOULD'NT BE LAUGHING AT ANYTHING, YOU ASSHOLE!! I'M THE FICKING ONE IN PAIN AND YOUR FUCKING LAUGHING?! YOU FUCKING TRY TO PUSH SOMETHING THE SIZE OF A FOOTBALL FIELD OUT OF YOU AND SEE HOW YOU FUCKING FEEL! YOU DICK**!!"

She was panting now as another contraction happened. She started cry into Jake's shirt.

"God…it hurts Jakey…I can't…I can't do this."

"You can Ness. Your almost there. Where's Carlisle?" he asked while rubbing her back.

Before I got to answer, he was here in little what seem like half a second.

"Okay Renesmee. Let's see how far you are." Carlisle said.

Jake looked like he was until Ness grabbed hold of his arm and squeezed it until he started to bleed.

"You…**BETTER NOT**…**LOOK**!" she sneered.

"Okay okay…but can you let go so I can heal back?" he asked.

"Sorry." She whispered then turned her head to me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Okay Renesmee, you are fully dilated. So when the next contraction comes, I want you to push okay?" Carlisle told her.

Ness nodded then shook her head frantically. Bella came over to Ness' other side and took her hand.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Mommy…I…I'm scared…I can't…I…" She broke into tears. We all come over and tried to calm her down.

"Babe, we all know you can do this. You carried her for 7 whole months and she's big and healthy." Jake said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. Ness, just imagine when she gets out. You'll have to deal with a crying baby, shitty diapers to change and…"

Ness broke out into laughter.

"What?" I laughed.

"You just…just…"

She tried to finish her sentence but we all knew why she didn't. Her eye lids were shut tight. She was chanting "Fuck me." I found it ironic that that was why she was doing this in the first place. Edward and I started laughing before we were hit in the back of our heads by Bella. Bella gave us both death glares that said "If you both don't shut the hell up, I'm gonna rip your fucking heads off."

"Sorry." We mumbled at the same time. It was funny though. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward nod.

"Alright Ness, you need to start pushing, honey." Esmee said. She walked back to in cradle that they put together to get ready for the baby.

"No No…we can just wait…lets put a cork in me and we can go home…she can wait 2 more months." She rambled.

I couldn't take it anymore. I fell to the floor, laughing my ass off. I was clutching my side because it hurt so badly from laughing so hard. Everyone was staring at me like I've gone crazy. I heard a sigh.

"Seth, if you can't handle this…then, get the hell out and wait with the rest of them." He yelled.

"Sorry Sorry…it was just so funny. Ness I'm sorry." I sighed.

"Its okay, Seth. At least someone's having fun." She laughed.

Carlisle put his cover up on and sat between Ness' legs. Awkward.

"Alright let's start pushing."

Ness started pushing, crying, and yelling at Jake.

"**I HATE YOU SO MUCH, I WANT TO KISS YOU**!!" she yelled. Jake backed away from her just a tad.

"Maybe when you don't hate me so much, that would happen. If I kiss you now, you may bite my lips off." He said. I could tell he was scared of her right now.

"**OH FUCK OFF!! YOU DID THIS TO ME!! AND NOW YOU'RE BEING A PUSSY BECAUSE YOU THINK I WOULD BITE YOUR DAMN LIPS OFF! YOU…OW! OW OW!!**" she yelled.

"Sorry babe."

"Okay one more push." Carlisle said.

"I can't." Ness whined.

"I know you're tired, but just give me one more big push and it will be over. Your baby girl will finally be here." He said convincingly.

She nodded her sweating head and gave one final big push until the room filled with the baby's beautiful cries.

_Wait…what did I just think?_

I looked at Edward and his eyes were wide open. I shrugged my shoulders when Bella looked at me then Edward. Edward whispered something in her ear and she looked as shocked as I was. Then, she smiled at me. I was still so damn confused! It felt like someone hit me with a wrecking ball. My breath was knocked right out of me. But, when I laid eyes on her, everything become so clear. I wanted to protect her, needed to protect her from anyone or thing that attempted to hurt her or even thought about it. Edward signed with a smirk on his face while shaking his head. I was taken out of my thought my Ness spoke.

"Her name is Sarah Elizabeth Black. You like it?" she asked Jake while holding Sarah in her arms.

"That name is perfect. She's perfect. Just like you." he whispered then kissed her on her lips.

"Yeah…she's perfect…" I said mindlessly.

Everyone in the room turned to look at me once again. _What the hell?! What is it with you guys?_

"Repetition just runs in the wolf genes, doesn't it?" Edward mumbled.

I hope he didn't think nobody could hear him because we all heard what he mumbled. Jake stared at Eddie then his eyes looked on me.

"Why did you say that grandpa? What's repeating over again?" Ness asked.

Jake started rubbing his face.

"Seth…tell me you didn't." he said. To me he sounded like he was in agony.

"What are you talking about Jakey? What did Seth do?" she asked.

Jake pinned the bridge of his nose with his eyes shut tight.

"He _imprinted_…" Jake groaned.

"Oh, that's great Seth. On whom?" she smiled.

Everyone's head turned to Sarah. My eyes were about to explode!

"**HOLY SHIT! I IMPRINTED ON SARAH?!**" I yelled.

"Yeah…apparently." Jake mumbled.

Ness' smile grew wider.

"Well, I'm glad its him." She cooed at little Sarah. Sarah reached up to grab her nose.

"**WHAT?!**" everyone yelled all at once.

"Yeah, I think he would do a great job at protecting her. Just like protect me, Jakey." She looked at me and smiled and I smiled back. Jake nodded his head.

_I think he just agreed with her. _I thought.

Edward nodded his head.

_Sweet!_ I thought.

Jake made his way over to me. I cringed and held my hands over my face.

"Don't beat me. Don't beat me." I repeated. I was scared as hell.

Jake grabbed hold of the back of my neck and laughed.

_He laughed?_

I thought he was either gonna rip my head of or get one of Jasper's guns and shoot me but, since I can't die he would keep shooting me for torture.

"I'm not…" I opened my eyes because He wasn't holding the back of my next anymore. He was **floating **in the air…wait…why was he floating in the air?

"She thinks that Jacob is going to hurt you." He smiled at me.

"**BUT I WASN'T GONNA HURT HIM.**" Jake yelled from the ceiling where he was still floating.

"To her it looked just like that. She doesn't want anyone hurting Seth." Edward stated from reading her mind.

_Awwww how cute!_ I happily thought.

"Awww!!" Bella and Esme giggled.

"Okay… um I'm started to get light-headed up here…so can somebody tell her that I'm not gonna hurt Seth."

I walked over to Ness and Sarah.

"Can I?" I wasn't sure if she would aloud me to.

"Sure of course. I think she wants you anyway to see if you're okay." Ness laughed.

She handed me Sarah and for some odd reason, I felt complete. I forgot about everyone. She was just staring up at me with her toothless grin.

"See Sarah, I'm great. Your daddy didn't hurt me." I smiled. I could tell she was searching my face to see if I was lying.

She turned towards Jake and waved her tiny precious hand at Jake. He would have fallen on the floor if Edward hadn't caught him.

"Thanks." He mumbled. He straightened himself out before walking back to Ness.

"Well, now we know she has a power." Ness laughed.

Sarah and I were in our own little world. I would do anything to protect her, even if it's my own life because she's _my imprint_.

* * *

**Alright Guys!!! Tell me what you think. As the chapters go they get juicier. So Review!!!**

**Next Chapter has a little bit of sour in the beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sparkle, Fur & Blood**

**Chapter Two**

**Sarah's POV**

* * *

**_6 years later in the Black Residence. It was Sarah's 6__th__ birthday. Mentally and physically, she looks and acts like a 17year old. Sarah was asleep in her room having another dream about Seth. She stops aging at 17. One of the traits she got from her mom._**

I was on top because I wanted to take control.

"Uh…Seth…I need you…god…" I moaned.

"You have me baby…all of me…" he groaned while thrusting into me harder and faster.

"Sarah baby…"

"Yeah babe?" I asked thinking he was at that point. But, he didn't stop.

"I'm… I…" he struggled with his words. I had to admit it was cute when he tried to find his words.

"Me too." I said as our breathing became labored.

Seth pounded into me harder and faster than before. I was moaning and panting while Seth was grunting and panting. When I released, he released with me at the same exact time. It felt like I was being thrown off of Mount Everest. I was about to tell him something but, I just had to wake up.

I sat up in my queen sized bed, sweaty and panting like I was dying for water. I smiled because that was the best dream I've ever had of Seth and me. And, I've had plenty. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom that was in my room. I had to whip the sweat off me. I had on my blue boy shorts. They had ducks on them and the tank top had a duck in the middle of my top. When I looked into the mirror to fix my hair, some ass crap wrote on my forehead. "_Happy Birthday, Punk!_" This had Leah or Uncle Emmett all over it. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and looked into the mirror again. I was had russet color skin like my dad but a tad lighter than him. My hair doesn't have thick curls like my mom but, its loose curls. My mom likes to straighten her hair sometimes because she gets tired of the thickness of her curls. My hair was silky black with brown highlights in it. The highlights are natural. My eyes were brown like my mom and grandma. My heart beats fast like my dad's. And… my power makes so I can levitate people or things.

My room was at the end of the hall in our huge house. My great-grandmother Esme, out does herself when it comes to building and decorating houses. The outside was red like the other houses in La Push but the inside burst of colors. My mom wanted the house like this because she said and I quote, "This is gonna be a happy house god damn it!" My dad had his own garage that was separated form the garage that was connected to our house. I don't know why. I thought he could do it in the home garage not the freaking garage that you had to walk 5 minutes to get in the backyard. My room was cozy and not to big. It had a glass ceiling. My G.G **(G.G means great grandmother/grandfather)** Esme said it was so I could look out at the moon when it goes over that window and…so I could get up for school. I had to give Uncle Emmett and Jasper $50 each to put up a system so I can close it whenever. Aunt Rosalie told me not to give them money but, I knew if I didn't they wouldn't have done it. My walls were red and black; my favorite colors. My covers, comforter and pillow cases were red with black polka dots. My laptop always sat in my closest. I liked working in there.

Anyways, I made my way down the hall and down the stairs to confront Uncle Emmett and Leah. So, I left their marking on my forehead. I could smell that everyone was here; Sam, Emily, her two shit head sons Soren and Jay Jay. Leah, the Cullens** (saves time timing their names)**, my mom, my dad, the pack, everyone except Seth. I wonder where he was. Hopefully not with that shit head he calls a girlfriend.

When I entered the living room, everyone's face turned towards me. I could see they were trying to hold in their laughs but, _**nooo**_ somebody let one out. So everybody cracked up.

I glared at them.

"Ha Ha!! Very funny now where is Uncle Emmett and Leah?"

Everyone pointed behind dad. I walked over to my dad and put the cutest smile on my face that nobody could refuse. Actually, to think about it, I did that quite a lot to boost some of my grades. But they'll never know.

"Not if I tell them." Grandpa Edward mumbled.

My mom walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Tell them what?" she asked as her eyebrow shot up.

"Nothing." I said really fast then turned back to my dad.

"Daddy, can you please step aside so I can talk to Uncle Emmett and Leah? Please?" I asked nicely.

My dad looked at me for 30 seconds but, it seemed like forever.

"Alright, just don't…"

Before he could even finish his sentence, I had already levitated those two up in the air with my mind. I didn't have to use my mind but I wanted to surprise them.

"Now…which one of you did this?" I pointed to my forehead.

They both pointed to each other and everyone stopped laughing because when I got like this, it was either me getting extremely mad or really frustrated or when I didn't get what I wanted.

When I was younger, I wanted apple juice and my dad gave me milk, I would throw him out the kitchen window with my mind. I kept doing it until I got my damn apple juice.

Back to the present, I threw them both out of the glass back door. The glass shattered and I sent death glares at them as they were pulling glass from themselves.

"If you guys do this one more **FUCKING** time to me, I'll burn you alive! **AND**…if **THAT** doesn't work then I'll get one of Uncle Jasper's rifles and **FUCKING SHOOT YOU DICKWARDS UNTIL I'M GOD DAMN SATISFIED!**" I was panting so hard. I noticed I was trembling like I was going to phase so, I stopped before anyone noticed.

"**Sarah Elizabeth Black**! You are not aloud to use those words in this house again, understand?!" she yelled. I sighed.

"Yes ma. Sorry." I mumbled as I grabbed a seat at kitchen table to eat.

"That's the **10****th**** time** I had to replace those doors…**this week**!!!" she yelled.

_Why the hell is she still fucking yelling? We can all hear here. I just had to open my mouth. _I thought.

"Why not just get unbreakable glass doors then you won't have to worry about replacing them." I suggested. All the kids started giggling.

"Sarah, just eat your breakfast." She laughed.

Grandpa Edward suddenly started talking. I really wanted to see Seth.

"So, Sarah how was your dream about Mount Everest?" he asked.

When I heard what he said, I started choking on my food. Jackie came up behind me and pounded on my back. I waved my hand at her for her to stop.

"I'm fine." I wheezed.

"What was that about Mount Everest?" she asked.

"I…I want to go there." I stuttered. I knew she knew I was lying.

With the wolf hearing, I could hear a car stop in the driveway. I felt a pull. I know exactly who it is. My Seth! I ran to the door when the doorbell rung. When I opened it, I saw my Knight and Shining Armor. When I smiled and he smiled back, I caught the scent of HER coming up behind him. That made my smile fall slowly. She made it next to Seth and took her hand in his. I swear I wanted to kill her, to hang her head on a metal smores stick. Then chew on her damn head like it's my chew toy. I gave her an evil grin. Stephanie spoke first.

"Happy Birthday, Punk." She laughed.

_Bitch._ I thought.

"What?" I asked.

Seth pointed to his forehead and that's when I remembered.

"**HOLY SHIT!**"I screamed. This is embarrassing.

I ran to the kitchen sink and put my whole head under the faucet. When I pulled my head out, I looked at the mirror that was in the kitchen. The words were gone but now my entire head is wet. I pulled my hair tie out and ringed my hair out. I took a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen to find Seth. He was talked to_ her_ and the others. **UGH!** Jackie was eyeing her suspiciously. The story was I was my mom's sister since Stephanie didn't know about us nor was she aloud to know. So we lied as usual.

I walked up to Seth and touch his muscular arm. _God, what I would do to have them wrapped around me._ I gasped when I felt the shock when I touched him or he touched me. He turned around and I was left breathless when his smile reached his eyes. He gave me a hug then, let go so he could pull a small box out of his pocket. The box was like a ring box but, I knew it wasn't a ring. I could only imagine it would be.

"What's that? And, what took you so long? I saw your sister earlier when I came down stairs but you…nowhere in sight." I laughed. He chuckled then, handed me the box."

"Well, this is your birthday gift, missy. I had to pick it up and…um get Stephanie."

"Oh."

_He picked her up. He **FUCKING PICKED HER UP?!** I think I'm gonna kill myself now._ I thought.

I smiled then opened the box and saw an eagle charm. It was gorgeous. Every now and then, Seth would buy me a charm for the charm bracelet he bought me.

"I love it, Seth. It's beautiful." I said softly.

"I knew you would but, I wasn't sure so I asked Stephanie what she thought and she thought it was great." He said.

I kept the smile plastered on my face, so I didn't look so fucking pissed. I was so mad; I almost crushed my silver eagle charm until I felt a calm aura go though me. I turned to see Uncle Jasper nodding to me.

It had almost worked too until Stephanie walked next to **MY SETH**, took his hand in hers once again and pecked him on the lips. My smile slowly escaped my face. It felt like that bitch was cutting my heart into tiny little hearts until it was no more. From the corner of my eye, I noticed my mom, dad and Jasper were staring at me with sadness in their eyes.

"Aw, how cute. Seth I think the birthday girl has a crush on you." Stephanie said with a smile on her face.

Seth's eyes bugged out of his head.

"No, I don't." I said through clenched teeth.

"You totally do! I saw the way you were looking at him." She laughed.

My jaw was so tightly shut I thought I was going to break my teeth. I stared at her; still smiling. I was imagining how I wanted to kill her_. _

_I could use my power to lift her tiny body on the ground and keep slamming her into the wall until she's dead. Or I could throw her through a window and pray she doesn't get back up from the dozen pieces of glass in her pretty little head. Or…I could claw at her chest until I get to the heart then I could eat it __**RAW**__!! _I thought. _What do you think is a good one grandpa Eddy?_ I thought as I turned to him.

He was now standing was my mom, dad, and Uncle Jasper. They were staring at me in horror. They all shook their heads 'NO'. I smiled at them all showing all my teeth.

_I think I'll go for the 1__st__ and last choice. This should be fun._ I thought turning back to Stephanie. I gave her an evil smirk. As I was lifting my arm, I felt someone grab my arm and held it to my side. I snapped my head back so I could see who was stopping me from killing the bitch.

"Sarah...I need you to come with me to the grocery store with me…um…we need …more food for your party. So go up stairs and get dress." Mom said. I knew damn well what she was doing.

"Can't dad go with you?" I asked a tad too harshly.

"haha Sarah! Your such a joker…my dad is like a dad to her. That's why she calls him dad." She said to Stephanie.

"I can see why. He's so caring." The bitch said.

"Sarah, go get dressed so we can go. Now." My mom said in her strict voice.

I couldn't fight with her anymore.

"Okay okay, bye Seth." I hugged him and he hugged me, knocking the wind out of me.

"Are you okay Sarah?" He whispered in my ear. I felt a tingly feeling run down my spine.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"Thanks for the charm Seth."

"No prob."

I really didn't want to let him go but, I had to. So I did.

As I headed up the steps, I heard Stephanie talking to Emily. She took her into the kitchen and my mom and Seth went to talk by the front door.

"Oh my **GOD**, Seth! Why did you bring her here?!" she whispered her yelling.

"What? What's the problem? Stephanie wanted to come." Seth whispered back not knowing why she was so pissed off at him.

I always found it sexy when he was clueless.

"**What's the problem?!** _Sarah wanted to kill her, __**Seth!**_ Out of cold blood! My dad read here mind when Stephanie said Sarah had a crush on you. She asked him which one that was a better choice. Sarah wanted to do many things. And, even the really scariest thing that we have ever heard from her head when she gets angry." She yelled but still whispering.

"What is it?" Seth asked. He was worried now too.

"She…she wanted to claw her way through Stephanie chest until she…she got to the heart. And, when she gets there… she…would eat her heart…_raw_." She raised her voice a little but still kept it to a whisper.

Seth's mouth was wide open and has eyes were wide open as well.

"Oh…I'm…I'm so so sorry. I didn't know. God how can I be so stupid. She's my imprint for god sake." He said while pacing back and forth.

My mom put one hand on Seth's shoulder.

"I think you should take Stephanie back home. It's for the best." She said before giving him a little smile.

"Yeah, your right."

"You need to make a choice Seth. Sarah loves you. I've seen the way she looks at you and the way you look at her. It may not be easy but, you have to."

"I know it's gonna be hard but, I know I have to." He smirked sadly.

Just as Seth was gonna find his bitch of a girlfriend, my mom started to talk again.

"Oh, you're still coming to Sarah's birthday party right?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled.

I stopped eavesdropping and headed to my room. I changed into a red tank top and my favorite black low rise baggy jeans. Then, I clipped the eagle charm on my bracelet and headed downstairs. When I reached the bottom step, everyone's eyes were set on me. It was only the Cullens and Blacks left in the house. Everyone else went home or wherever. My thoughts went back to killing that bitch that was dating **MY SETH**. When I thought about that, my chest hurt and that only made me angrier. Uncle Jasper tries to push a calm and happy aura to me but, nothing worked. I start seeing red and the anger took over me take split second. I ran for the door and practically ripped the door off the hinges. I took a deep breath to find her scent. When I found it, I took one step off the porch. All of a sudden, I find myself in my dad's arms struggling to get free. I bit him a couple of times and growled to get him to loosen his grip but, he didn't budge.

"**SARAH! CALM DOWN! NOW!**" my dad yelled using his Alpha command.

But, that didn't stop me either. Neither did Uncle Jasper's calm aura he sent me. Since my dad was holding my arms around my chest, I used my mind to float us in the air above the fountain that was in the mind of the drive.

"Sorry _daddy_." I snarled.

I used all of my strength and mind power to throw us both to the ground as hard as I could. We fell though the fountain and made a 5ft. deep hole in the ground. My entire family was outside shouting for me to stop and calm down. But, I couldn't even if I tried, I was too fired up. She took Seth away from me and now she'll pay. We were wet and dirty from the fountain water and the dirt.

_I had to get out oh this damn hole._ I thought.

So, I scurried my way out of the hole as fast as I could go. When I got to the top, my dad was right behind me. As I was crawling away from the hole, my dad grabbed my leg so I couldn't run off to the bitch's house and suck the blood out of her fucking heart. I could hear all the gasps and growls as grandpa told them my thought. While my dad was still on the ground holding my ankle this time, I stood up. Then, I started laughing.

"**THAT'S RIGHT! I WANT TO KILL…NO…I WANT TO SUCK THE BITCH DRY, UNTIL THERE IS NONE OF HER LEFT TO STEAL MY SETH…**"

Before I got to finish my yelling, I fell to the ground. I felt so damn dizzy, I couldn't stand anymore. I tried and tried but, nothing. While my eyes were closing, I saw my mom running towards me crying and screaming my name. The sounds were muffled. My dad held my mow back so G.G Carlisle could examine me.

I saw everyone's worried expressions before blacking out.

* * *

**So....What you guys think?! I only got 2 reviews!!! Review Guys!!! PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!! LOL. A special someone is gonna pay a little visit to Sarah. Thanks todream and spannieren for reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry fo rthe wait guys! This chapter was REALLY long! Never this long again. LoL Well Enjoy.

* * *

**

Sparkle, Fur & Blood: **A Sarah Elizabeth Black Story**

** Chapter Three**

** Sarah's POV**

When I went into the darkness, I couldn't find my way out. I started to see figures in the darkness; Mom, dad…grandma, grandpa, Seth…everyone. I ran up to them and tried to embrace them in a hug. But, when I tried to grab the, I fell right through them. One by one, over and over again it happened. All I wanted was them. Then, there was no one left. I was by myself. I fell to the ground, shivering. Alone.

"That wasn't me a moment ago. I don't know who that was but it wasn't me. I…"

That's when I smelled him. Seth. When he got close enough for me to wrap my arms around him, I did so. He wrapped his arms around me as well.

"Oh, Seth! I'm so scared! I'm…" I stopped my rambling when I noticed he had something in his hand that was behind my back.

"I'm so sorry Sarah. Your evil, I have to…"

"Seth, **NO**. I'm not evil…"

"You have to be stopped."

I felt him stab me in the back. I let out a shrieking scream then woke up screaming at the top of my lungs.

"**WOAH**, relax Sarah! Your okay. See!" I heard Seth's voice and he sounded really worried.

I opened my eyes and saw Seth sitting by my side. I cried harder and threw my arms around his waist. Not ever wanting to let go. He 'shhh' me and told me everything was going to be okay while holding me tight to his chest.

"Don't leave…m…me Seth. I…I need you even more than I ever needed you because…I'm scared you'll leave…me and decide to…to stay w…with…" I cried harder if that was even possible.

Seth nuzzled his nose in my hair.

"I'm not leaving, okay? I…" he said some more things but I wasn't paying attention.

I inhaled and caught his scent. He smelled like the inside of a tree and warm sand. But, I smelled something else. I took another whiff and smelt…her. My eyes were seeing red again. I shoved Seth away from me as hard as I could. I wouldn't want…no…I **COULDN'T** hurt him like I did daddy.

"…Seth…you have to leave." I struggled with my voice trying to keep it calm and not crazed.

I looked up at Seth. He looked like he was in pain.

"Why…why do I need to leave?" he asked.

His eyes started to water and so did mine. It took all my strength I had not to go and hug him. But, I had to because the smell that lingered on him was driving me mad.

He made an attempt to come near, so I thought quickly and flung myself against the opposite wall that was away from him. Then, I noticed I had something in my nose going down my throat. My eyes followed the tube. All I saw was dark stuff in it, so I turned on my lamp. I gasped in horror. My eyes widen in horror at what it was. **Blood**.

"**WHAT THE FUCK?! OH MY FUCKING GOD!! GET IT OUT. GET IT OUT NOW. I DON'T WANT IT!!! DADDY…DADDY!**" I screamed crying running in circles in the corner I threw myself in.

I pulled on the feeding tube; almost throwing up in the process and got it out. I dropped it on the floor and just stared at it. Every time Seth tried to come to me, I told him not to come near me. He was crushed; I could see it in his eyes. So was I. But, he couldn't be around me if he was gonna be around her.

"Seth?"

"Yeah."

"I…I don't think that it's a good idea for you to be around me." I didn't make any eye contact because I knew what I would see would hurt me as well.

_It's gonna hurt you regardless._ My brain thought.

_**Shut Up!**_ I thought

"What are you saying?"

"I need…I need you to leave me alone for awhile. **HER** smell lingers on you and every time I smell you, I smell her. And…I want to kill her cause she took you away from me."

When I made the decision to look into those brown eyes of his, they were a mixture of anger and pain. Seth nodded his head like he understood but, I knew damn well that he was confused as hell.

_Grandpa, please __**send**__ my parents in my room._ I thought.

My mom and dad came into my room a second latter to see if I was okay. Once Seth's head turned towards my parents, I dashed into my closet and looked the door. I heard my dad talking to Seth.

"Come on, Seth. It's just not a good time for her right now." I heard two sets of feet leave my room and close the door behind them.

I knew my mom was still in the room but I could careless right now. So I put my head on my knees and started crying. Then, I heard a knock on the closet door it interrupted my crying.

"Honey, let me in please. Carlisle needs to put the feeding tube back in, baby." She said. She sounded really worried as well.

"I…I'm fine. I don't need that _crap_. I just want to be left alone…" I really didn't want to be left alone, so I unlocked the door. My mom came in and sat down next to me on the ground (my walk-in closet and room has carpeting).

We just sat on the floor not saying anything to one another while I was looking for my Lady GaGa The Fame Monster cd to put on my laptop. My mom was the first one of us to speak.

"Sarah, are you okay?"

I was really starting to get pissed because I kept hearing that over and over again. I put my cd in my laptop waiting for all the song to be put on the playlist.

"I'm…I'm…I don't know."

"Baby, you don't look too good." She whispered while feeling my head. She removed it quickly.

"I think your right. I feel a little clammy." I said emotionless.

"And your pale…Sarah…listen to me…we need to get the feeding tube back in you. Your getting weaker and weaker without it." She cried.

I stopped staring at my laptop screen and turned my attention to my mom. Tears were running down her cheeks. I hated to see her cry, so I gave in.

"Fine. But I'm only doing it for you. I'm already a monster, so might as well start acting like one."

Before she could say anything, I left my closet and sat back on my bed. My dad and mom stayed when G.G Carlisle put the feeding tube back in.

Now it was only my mom, dad, and me in my room. I had to apologize for what I did to everyone. And My Seth…but I can't be with him, if…yeah.

I looked up at my mom and dad. My mom was crying and my dad gave me a little smile. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Daddy, ma, I'm so, so, so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I guess I was jealous and angry because she has My Seth and I have nothing." I said softly. Tears were starting to form in my eyes.

It was hard to talk with the feed tube going in my damn nose and down my throat but, I managed. My dad took 3 big ass steps until he was kneeled down in front of me dragging my mom along since she didn't want to let go of him.

"Sarah…it's going to be okay and you still have Seth…" my dad was cut off by my mom.

"**AND **you have everything and everyone. We all love you. Everyone has their slips." Her crying slowed sown.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm a monster. I know I am. Please…just leave me alone for a while." I whispered then turned so my back was facing my parents. My tears continued to fall down my face.

I heard my mom and dad sigh. They started heading out my room until mom turned around to say something. She always has to say something when I don't want to be bothered. It was annoying as hell but I still love her to death.

"What about eth?" She whispered.

"Tell him I'm sorry…I'm sorry I disappointed him. Tell him…just stay away." I cried harder at the last words that came out of my mouth.

My mom was about to protest, but my dad pulled her out of my room and shut the door behind him.

I got up, pulled out the feeding tube and went to my closet. I locked the door again and opened my laptop. I scanned the playlist for the song that related to the new me. I stared into space while listening to the song.

_Monster by Lady GaGa _

_Don't call me GaGa __  
__I've never seen one like that before __  
__Don't look at me like that __  
__You amaze me __  
__  
__He ate my heart __  
__He a-a-ate my heart __  
__(You little __Monster__) __  
__  
__He ate my heart __  
__He a-a-ate my heart out __  
__(You amaze me) __  
__  
__Look at him __  
__Look at me __  
__That boy is bad __  
__And honestly __  
__He's a wolf in disguise __  
__But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes __  
__  
__I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before __  
__She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby __  
__We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall __  
__But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah __  
__  
__That boy is a monster __  
__M-M-M-Monster __  
__That boy is a monster __  
__M-M-M-Monster __  
__That boy is a monster __  
__Er-er-er-er __  
__  
__He ate my heart __  
__(I love that girl) __  
__He ate my heart __  
__(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell) __  
__  
__He licked his lips __  
__Said to me __  
__Girl you look good enough to eat __  
__Put his arms around me __  
__Said "Boy now get your paws right off me" __  
__  
__I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before __  
__She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby __  
__We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall _

_But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah __  
__  
__That boy is a monster __  
__M-M-M-Monster __  
__That boy is a monster __  
__M-M-M-Monster __  
__That boy is a monster __  
__Er-er-er-er __  
__  
__He ate my heart __  
__(I love that girl) __  
__He ate my heart __  
__(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell) __  
__  
__He ate my heart __  
__He ate my heart __  
__Instead he's a monster in my bed __  
__  
__I wanna Just Dance __  
__But he took me home instead __  
__Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed __  
__We french kissed on a subway train __  
__He tore my clothes right off __  
__  
__He ate my heart the he ate my brain __  
__Uh oh uh oh __  
__(I love that girl) __  
__(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell) __  
__  
__That boy is a monster __  
__M-m-m-monster __  
__(Could I love him') __  
__  
__That boy is a monster __  
__M-m-m-monster __  
__(Could I love him') __  
__  
__That boy is a monster __  
__M-m-m-monster __  
__(Could I love him') __  
__  
__That boy is a monster __  
__Er-er-er-er _

Once the song was over, I put it on repeat, blasting the volume and letting my sorrow ness take over. Now, the only song I would listen to is Monster.

Carlisle took out the feeding tube two days later. Then he had to leave to make their flight. They had to leave since they stayed too long. People were asking him did he have surgery done and he had to say yes so they would suspect that. Seth kept calling; he wouldn't give up on me. Nobody gave up on me but, I wish they would. I'm not worth their time or energy. All I did was stay in my room, never changing the song or turning down the volume. My mom would bring food up to me and I would eat it all without any complaints. She did try and give me animal blood, but I just poured it down my bathroom sink. I let her walk away first before I did it. I stayed in this routine for a week and 3 days. After a while, my family starting going crazy over my routine.

The next morning, I had my Ipod syncing the songs while I listened to Monster once again. I put on my shorts and my 'Eat That!' t-shirt. It hugged my chest the right way. I had to go to school in an hour. I disconnected my Ipod when it was done. The song was in the second verse,

_He ate my heart __  
__He a-a-ate my heart __  
__(You little __Monster__) _

When my dad came storming in my room. He went to my computer and slammed it shut, so the music stopped playing.

"Whatever." I said and put my Ipod earphones in my ears, so I could listen to it on my Ipod.

_You are being a bitch today._ My brain thought.

_Yeah, well I don't care!_ I thought to my brain.

Then, all of a sudden, I'm being dragged out of my room by my wrist. I could smell the entire pack down those very steps. I'm not trying to go down there with them there. I yank out one of my ear pieces.

"Where are we going?" I asked but he still had my wrist in a death grip. If I were human, my wrist would have been severely broken.

"Downstairs. There's a pack meeting and your coming."

"**Wait!** Why do I need to go if I'm not a wolf?" I was starting to get irritated.

"Because it concerns you as well, so don't fight me on this."

"Probably does. I'm a monster. I…" I was cut off when my dad said something to shut me up. He stopped dead in his tracks and glared at me.

"**SARAH! SHUT UP! I'M TIRED OF THIS SHIT! YOU'RE NOT A GOD DAMN MONSTER! SO SHUT IT AND LET'S GO!!**"

Without being told twice, I continued walking behind my dad. He never yells at me like that, so I was quite surprised when he did.

"Please don't stare at me. Please don't stare at me." I chanted. My dad started snickering at what I was chanting.

"It's not funny." I laughed.

We walked into the living room where everyone was sitting, waiting and talking amongst themselves. They were arguing about some stupid shit I didn't give a fuck about. When I step from behind my dad, the pack stopped talking. Even the 'Wolf Girls' that were in the kitchen cooking stopped talking. It was dead silent until the Devil's Spawn; Soren talked.

"Hey, look who it is. So Sarah, you decided to come out of your coffin…or are you going to start drinking us all?" Soren laughed.

"Soren, behave. It's nice to see you Sarah." She glared at her son but, smiled at me.

"You too, Emily." I smiled then turned my attention back to Soren.

_Don't get mad…Don't get mad._ I thought.

I smirked at Soren and raised my hand. My dad was getting ready to grab my hand but, I shook my head.

"No, it's okay." Then, I flipped Soren the bird and everyone including me starting laughing. His dad; Sam, even starting laughing.

I looked around the room and they all seemed happy. There was Embry & Leah, they had Jackie whose 17 and Dickson whose 15. Jackie and I are BFs. Sam & Emily had the devil's spawn Soren whose 19 and Jay Jay whose 17. He's like a miniature Soren. It's freaky. Anyway, Quil & Claire had Queenie whose 15 and Ryan whose 14. Paul & Rachel had Nicky & Paul Jr, their both 17yr old twin boys. Paul Jr. is a hot-head like his dad and looks deadly alike his dad. It's scary. But, in wolf form, P.J is a dark brown than his dad. Me and Jackie love picking fights with him. We call him P.J for short. He's also my BF. Jared & Kim had Jerry whose 18, Hanna whose 16 and CeCe whose 5. But when my eyes landed on Seth, he had his head in his hands. I think he felt me staring at him because he lifted his head to stare back. We got lost in each others eyes; I didn't even notice my dad starting the meeting. Seth gave me a little smile and I smiled back. Then, out of nowhere, he gives me a full blast Seth smile showing all teeth. I burst into laughter. Someone cleared their throat. I turned and saw my dad staring at me then Seth.

"Sarah…what are you doing? Are you even listening?" he asked with a smile on his face. I could tell he was happy to see me like my old self again.

"Sorry, I was distracted." I started blushing after I said that. Then, I heard someone fall out of their seat. Jackie was laughing so hard, she was clutching her side.

"**HAHAHA**…I bet she…**HAHA** was!" she laughed.

Embry got out of his seat and grabbed Jackie from the back of her shirt, so she was standing.

"**HEY!** Dad! You don't have to grab me by my fucking shirt! You'll stretch it!!" She yelled. Embry turned to Leah for assistance like always. He never beat Jackie but, her mom was a different story. Leah walked over all happy then slapped Jackie on the back of her head.

"**OW!!** I get it from you." Jackie mumbled.

My dad stood up looking pissed as ever. Alpha command time.

"**EVERYBODY, SHUT UP!!** We have some important things to fucking discuss and you all just want to joke and fucking play games. **SO**, if you guys are all done then **SHUT UP!!**" He growled. Everybody's mouths were shut but, my mouth hung wide open. My mom walked out of the kitchen to calm down my dad.

"Jake, calm down." She sighed then reached up to peck him on the lips. But, unfortunately, it turned into a gross make out session. I shuttered turning away from the sight. I gagged to make them stop which worked. My mom walked back to the kitchen. Then, my dad took a deep breath and started the meeting again.

"Okay…Sarah, Seth no more interruptions correct?"

I shook my head.

"Nope, the floors all yours, Captain." Seth laughed.

"Okay so since we have a new set of wolves, so me and Sam thought we should have another pack."

"Wait…what about the whole "There can only be one pack in La Push" crap." Nicky asked.

"Well, technically there would be only one. Us older one's from the pack before will watch over you guys. We'll the ones that are still phasing at least." Sam said. He scared the crap out of me when he's serious which all the time is.

There were smiles on everyone's faces especially Soren. I don't know why because he DIFINITELY wouldn't be the Alpha.

Everyone was talking to everyone one else about the new pack when my sidekick vibrated. I looked around and Jackie was pointing to my phone, so I guess I didn't have a choice. I flipped it open and started reading it.

_Did you hear what happened to Mr. Sexy Clearwater? –Jackie_

That's really nasty that she thinks that her uncle who is Seth is sexy. I started to hyperventilate because I thought something was wrong with him. _Did something happen to Seth?! Was he okay?_ I looked him over. He seemed fine. No muscle out of place. I looked back at my phone and text her back.

_He looks fine, Jackie. You're wasting my texting minutes. -Sarah _

I was about to put my phone away when a mint came flying towards my head. I caught it in my mouth and opened my phone again.

_Nice catch. 1__st__ you have unlimited texting. 2__nd_ _Seth and bitch decided to go their separate ways. They were drifting apart even before your birthday fiasco. AND your not gonna believe the next part... –Jackie_

Seriously, I was 2 seconds of going over there and beating the shit out of Jackie. But, I'll I could think about was Seth and Jackie were over.

_I can finally have all of Seth. _I thought.

_What?! –Sarah_

_She said that she met someone else and they have really strong feelings for each other; more feelings than she had with Seth. BLAH BLAH BLAH! Then, she was like they fell in love with each other. Seth…said he was in love with someone else too. But don't get to ahead of yourself Sarah. I got mad eavesdropping skills. Lol. –Jackie_

"YES!" I screamed with my eyes shut. When I opened my eyes, I realized that I just jumped out of my spot on the couch, hands in the air and had screamed yes. I blushed really hard when everybody's eyes were on me. To them it probably looked like I was having a big orgasm in the middle of my fucking living room. Freaks. All Jackie did was hold her hand over her mouth to keep her laughs in. Seth looked clueless like always, but had a smile on his face.

"What's got you all happy Sarah The Evil One? You finally figured out you got the hots for me?" Soren smirked.

I heard Seth growl from a couple of seats down. Jackie sobered up and shot daggers at her cousin.

"You're a fucking moronic, dog humper! We all know that you're not as hot as Seth here. I know it's probably gross that I just said my uncle is hot, but plenty of people think so." Jackie said proudly.

Can she embarrass me anymore than she already did? Yes, she totally can. Both Seth and I blushing so bad, we could have caught fire.

Soren looked mad like hell at first then, something clicked in that tiny ass brain of his. He turned and looked me straight in the eyes. I glared at him. Now, I'm **DEFINITELY** beating the shit out of Jackie.

"What the hell are you staring at Uley?"

"You think Seth's hot." His smirk grew into a big ass grin.

_Oh my god!! Could Jackie make that anymore obvious?_ I thought.

"Well…I think every woman in this room besides Leah thinks that he's hot. Right ladies, don't you think he is?"

We all turned to the Wolf Girls in the kitchen. I gave my mom a pleading look to help me out. My mom was the first one to speak.

"Yeah, he is. But I have to admit that Jake is hotter." She laughed.

They all said the same thing about their husbands too.

"So there you go, Son of Satan, no offense Sam. So Soren…you can go fuck off now." I smirked. Soren began to growl and tremble.

"Sarah!" My mom yelled from the kitchen. I ignored her. I was on a god damn role now.

Jay Jay put his hand on Soren's shoulder.

"Calm down, bro."

Time to tick him off. I could sense Seth getting tense. I'm gonna guess it's the whole imprinting thing. I gave Seth a reassuring smile but, he was still tense.

"Aww! Is the wanna-be big bad wolf getting pissed? Well, I've got a couple of words for you, you fucking dick." I snarled.

Nicky, P.J & Seth stood up and was ready to intervene if something were to happen. My dad was staring at me and holding me back by my arms.

"Shut up, Sarah." Soren growled

"NO! You're gonna **LISTEN** to me, asshole! You are a fucking shit-head, self centered DICK! You really think you'll be Alpha with that negativity towards others?! You've got another thing coming!" I yelled.

I couldn't get in his face since I was being held back. The scary thing was that Soren actually looked like he was listening. It was like I was Alpha. I used an Alpha tone on the word listen without even knowing until now. Everyone looked surprised as hell. Hell so was I.

"You go bitch!" Jackie laughed.

"That was scawy, daddy." CeCe said to Jared while tugging on his shirt.

"Wow! How did you do that? I could even feel it. Wow." Queenie said astounded.

"I don't know. It just felt that I **HAD** to put this asshole in his place. It felt like I had authority." I was confused as shit.

Dad stood next to me and sat me back down, so he could take the floor. The Wolf Girls brung the food out into the living room and set it on the coffee table. All of a sudden, I was feeling really hungry. I grabbed the plate that had like 20 Cinnabons and started shoving them into my mouth.

_MMMM…they taste so fucking good. The frosting and cinnamon…yummy!_ I thought.

When I finished 5 within 2 minutes, I looked up to see Leah and Jackie laughing, my mom, dad & Seth looking concerned and the rest looked disgusted.

"Ew! That's fucking nasty, Sarah!" Nicky and P.J said at the same time.

"Yeah! First blood and now you're eating like a wolf." Jerry said while still stuffing his face. Ass.

My mom sat down next to me. She attempted to grab the plate from me but, I growled at her in defense of my Cinnabons.

"Honey…are you okay? You're normally not like this."

I shoved another one in my mouth. They were pretty big too. Everyone looked like they were gonna start puking.

"I'm great. No worries, just hungry." I smiled.

"Okay." She said giving me a small smile.

Then, I heard CeCe crying, standing in front of me.

"What's wrong, CeCe?"

"I…I…I really wanted one of those." She pointed to the stack of Cinnabons I was devouring in my lap. I couldn't be rude.

"Go ahead. You can take two; one for you since you're my favorite and one for your daddy since he lets me drive his car." I smiled. She gave me the cutest grin and grabbed two.

"Thanks Sarwa." She giggled.

Jay Jay walked over to me. I looked at him curiously. I know this bitch is not trying to take my food. He attempted to take one, but I bit his hand.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he yelled.

"**GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FOOD!**" I commanded.

The entire pack cringed. The only ones that didn't get really affected by my command was my dad, Sam, Leah, Embry, Paul, Jared, and Quil. It probably wouldn't really affect Collin and Brady if they weren't on patrol. Seth just sat there with his mouth slightly opened.

"Alright, now this is getting really weird. Since Sam, Jared and Paul aren't phasing anymore, we came up with the new pack. Now, we discuss an Alpha for the new pack." My dad said.

Wow…that's pretty huge.

"We'll I nominate myself." Soren grinned. If he grins one more time, I'm gonna beat it off him.

"I second that." Jay Jay agreed.

"HELL NO! I won't follow this idiot if you're Alpha! I nominate Sarah." She smirked.

Hanna, Queenie, Dickson, and Jerry agreed with Jackie.

"Hell yeah," Paul yelled "She's the one with that mean ass Alpha voice. Sarah, demand me to do something using it." He begged.

"No."

"Come on, Sarah."

"I said no."

"COME ON SARAH! STOP BEING A PUSSY AND FUCKING DO IT!" He yelled while in my face.

My dad was holding back a trembling Seth. He hated when anyone talk to me like that. That's one thing I love about him. He's protective of me.

"**GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FUCKING FACE! GO LYE ON THE DAMN FLOOR UNTIL I FUCKING SAY TO GET UP!**" I screamed.

The new pack all cringed and covered their ears. I started getting scared when I saw P.J getting out of my face and lying on the floor like I commanded him to do. I can't believe this. I'm not even a wolf but, I have the ability to use Alpha commands on the pack. Awesome but freaky.

"You can get up P.J." I laughed. He sprung up off the floor.

"Damn, Sarah! That was sweet but, you got my damn ears still ringing. I think their right, Jake. Sarah should be Alpha."

CeCe walked up to me, took my hand in hers and turned to the rest of them.

"Well, I tink tat Sarwa soud be alpta. She a pwencess like me!" She jumped up and down smiling.

"I think your right, Princess CeCe." I smiled. She walked to her mom to help make her lunch for later. CeCe was staying at my house with my mom while Kim and Jared spent some alone time with each other.

Soren shot up out from his seat and glared at me. Jesus, he looked more like Satan every time he does that.

"No!! She can't be Alpha because she's not a damn wolf!" he yelled.

Now, I was getting pissed. But, Seth looked even more pissed.

"Soren, calm the FUCK down." He said through clenched teeth.

"No! I'm not gonna calm the fuck down. Some BITCH wants to be god damn Alpha! She doesn't even phase, so she doesn't have the right…"

Before he got to finish, I had him by the throat pinning him to the wall behind the couch he was sitting on before. I was seeing red again. Nobody seemed to be able to get me off of him. Not even my dad or Seth. As much as my muscles were in pain, he was gonna fucking pay.

"**HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! I DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT?! SOREN, you piece of SHIT, I AM GONNA BE FUCKING ALPHA WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! AND, IF YOU TRY TO STOP ME, I SWEAR ON EPHRAIM BLACK'S GRAVE, I'LL HUNT YOUR PRICK OF AN ASS DOWN!"**

I was started to lose control of my body again. I didn't like it after the last time. Then, I started trembling so bad that I let go of Soren's neck and fell to the floor screaming.

"Seth…daddy, mommy…somebody help me! It hurts!" I screamed while tears were pouring down my cheeks.

My trembling was so bad that I could barely name people moving around me. It hurt so bad, I wanted to throw up.

Somebody picked me up and got me outside. Just by the scent, I knew who it was. Seth. After a couple of minutes, he sat me down on the bench when I stopped trembling. Seth sat down beside me.

"Sarah, what happened in there? That wasn't you. Normally, you throw people through windows." He laughed the last part.

I really didn't know how to answer.

"I don't know, Seth. He just made me so angry and I lost control of myself like on my birthday." I said softly with my head down. I didn't want to look at him because I felt like I was disappointing him again.

"Sarah, babe, look at me."

I looked up and was completely lost in his dark brown eyes. I smiled at him. He took my hand in his and his other hand caressed my cheek.

"I don't want to see you hurt, Sarah. It hurts me when you're in pain. When I'm not with you it hurts." He whispered in my ear. That sent a shock of pleasure down my spine. If only he knew how wet he was making me right now.

I grabbed a fist full of his shirt and looked into his eyes again. They were black, full of lust. I think I should tell him what I'm thinking about before it slips my mind.

"Seth, I think you should be Alpha of the new pack." I whispered looking straight into his beautiful eyes.

"Really? Why do you say me?" Seth said in a husky voice. Sexy.

"Because you're smart, you think logically. Sometimes it may not be the best choice but it's good enough. You're strong and your not a dick like Soren is. I wouldn't want to follow Soren, he's a hot-head."

He laughed at my comment about Soren.

"Oh, and you have the most experience with fighting vampires and patrolling and other stuff. Since, I not a wolf yet and I can't be Alpha, it should be you." I sounded so depressed since I was. I know I will phase. I had a feeling that I was a soon.

Seth pulled away from me to stare at me.

"Sarah, why do you think your gonna phase?" He had both of his hands on mine.

"Because all…" I got interrupted by a screaming Jackie and Soren leaving my house. Everybody else was leaving my house as well. They were either going to school, home, work or to patrol.

I sighed not letting go of his hands. They fit nicely together. Seth gave me that big goofy grin that I like so much.

"I guess we got to go. I gotta patrol with Soren."

"Yeah and I got to go to school. And, if I don't leave now Jackie is gonna have a heartattack." I laughed.

Jackie was pacing around talking to her mom, dad, and my dad.

"Yeah." We both got up and said our goodbyes. He kissed my cheek but it was so fucking close to my lips. I just wanted to turn my head and lick cheek. Haha.

Seth ran into the woods behind my house and I ran to a fuming Jackie.

"What's up with you, Jaks?"

"That bitch of a second cousin of mine. He always has shit coming out his mouth. I'm getting a ride from your dad, so he's dropping us off. Enough about Sor-dick, what was that with you and Seth? I knew his dumb ass liked you from the beginning." She laughed.

At times, I swear she was bi-polar. Her attitude would be all cheery then, she's down your throat. Just like her mom. They both need to take anger management classes.

My dad started up his SUV and we hopped in the back seat. It was dead silent as we drove to school.

"So…daddy, I know someone that can do the Alpha position." I started.

"Yeah? Who is it? I know its not you so…"

"Oh. I know."

_Not yet._ I thought.

"So, who is it?" My dad and Jackie asked at the same time.

"Seth."

"Why Seth?" He was curious now.

Jackie was smiling ear to ear staring at me.

I told him what I told Seth.

"…and Soren can't do shit right." I giggle.

It was quiet again until all three of us started laughing. I was kind of afraid that my dad was going to take his hands off the wheel because he was laughing so hard.

"That's so true." Jackie sighed after laughing.

"So, what do you think, dad." I asked.

I really hoped Seth would be because I would follow him anywhere.

"That's not a bad idea. I would have to talk to the elders and Seth about it though."

Oh god, the elders sometimes pissed me off. I started trembling again and it caught Jackie and my dad's attention.

"Woah! Sarah…you okay…why are you trembling like…" Then it dawned on her and she jumped into the passenger seat while my dad looked at her like she's lost her mind.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! SHE'S GONNA PHASE!" She screamed.

I stopped for some odd reason. They kept their eyes on my the entire time.

"Sarah…were you…" My dad couldn't even get it out.

"I…I…I was cold." _Lie, I am actually burning up back here._

"How are you cold, if it basically summer outside?" She laughed.

5 minutes later, we got to school and we had a couple of minutes to spare. We all got out of the car. Jackie was busy texting away.

My dad came to stand net to me, leaning against the car.

"Sarah, you've been acting really off these past couple of days. Are you sure you're okay?"

_Aw, that's why I love my dad; he's a huge cuddle monkey._

"Dad, I'm fine. I'll call if I need you, okay. Don't worry." I smiled.

"Okay. Call if anything happens, okay. Love you." He said while getting into his car.

"Love you too." Then he was gone.

I felt someone slap my ass. But, I knew exactly who it was. Jackie once again.

"Hey, you must like my ass so much." I laughed.

"Fuck yeah. I can't get enough!" She laughed still texting.

"Did you find P.J, Nicky and stupid Jay Jay?" I asked while putting my phone on vibrate.

"Yup, just got a text from P.J, their inside." She giggled.

"Why are you giggling? And, whose making you giggle?" I asked curiously.

"Oh. Dave. He wants to go on a date and I said only if he pays." She laughed.

_Damn. She owns his ass._ I thought.

"What he say about that? Isn't he like in college or something?" I laughed. He is very mature for his age.

"Shut up Sarahsourus. He's 18. One year older than we are. And he drives a Porshe."

"Wow! You're retarded. Let's get to class before you make us late." I laughed.

When we were walking to the school doors, I felt that pull towards the woods. I knew it was Seth checking up on me.

English class seems to go on forever. We were in 3rd period right before lunch.

_God, I'm starving._ I thought.

_Bzzz bzzz_

I pulled out my Sidekick. Oh My Lordy…a text from Seth. My heart practically jumped out of my chest. I flipped it open and read it.

_**Hey! –Seth**_

_Hey yourself! How's partroling going? HA that rhymed. –Sarah_

_**LOL. Your crazy you know that? –Seth**_

_I know…hey were you in the woods by the school this morning?" –Sarah_

_**Uhh...yeah I hope you're not mad. I just want to make sure you got inside safe. Hey…question, why did Jackie slap your ass? –Seth**_

_I'm not mad, thanks for care about me so much. And Jackie likes my ass but I bet you heard that. lol –Sarah_

_**Yeah…I did hear I just wanted to here you say it. Haha. You have a pretty nice ass, if I say so myself. ;) –Seth**_

I squirmed in my seat a little. Holly shit balls he's been checking me out!

_SETH! I can't believe you've been checking out my ass! You can't look since we're not bf & gf!... –Sarah_

…_**(scratch back of neck) Do you want to be bf & gf?" –Seth**_

_Um...yeah! I mean if you want to be my boyfriend? –Sarah_

I waited for him to text me back. Then my phone vibrated.

_**Just got a text from Jackie. She said if I don't say yes already then you'll fall out of your seat waiting for my answer. **__**-Seth**_

I turned around and glared at Jackie. She smirked at me then continued texting Dave. I turned back around and text him back.

_Soo…-Sarah_

_**Yeah! I'll be your boyfriend. –Seth**_

_I'll be your girlfriend! Wait, how am I texting you if your on patrol? –Sarah_

_**Brady went in for me so I could eat YUMMY food instead of the crap you guys have to eat. LOL! –Seth**_

_LUCKY! I want some McDonald's…Seth? –Sarah_

_**Sarah…lol I'll come pick you so, you can get it and I'll have you back before lunch ends. –Seth**_

_Yay! Thanks Sethy! Meet me outside in 20 minutes. –Sarah_

_**Will do! G2G back on patrol, if I want to make it in 20 mins. CYA –Seth**_

_Okay! Thanx. Mwah! –Sarah_

I flipped my phone shut and saw some girl named Becky staring at me. I really wanted to slap her but, instead I growled. She turned back to face the front.

_Shit! Did I just growl…an animalistic growl?_ I thought.

I turned around in my seat when there was only 5 minutes left of class and the teacher stopped talking. Jackie was busy texting as usual until I shook her desk and she jumped. Everyone else was talking loudly.

"What's up? Got a text from Seth. Told me you guys are going out now, about fucking time!" She mumbled and laughed not looking away from her phone.

"JACKIE! Something is seriously wrong with me!" I shouted over the over shouting students.

"SARAH! I could have told you that!" She laughed.

_GOD its no use!_ I thought.

P.J walked over to us from his seat.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" He laughed.

"Nothing. Oh, I won't be coming with you guys to lunch today." I smiled.

Now, Jackie decides to look up at me.

"And, WHY the hell NOT?!" She asked scolding me.

"One, I have parents, so there's no need to scold me." I laughed.

"Sorry."

"What's two?" P.J and Jackie asked at the same time.

"I'm going to McDonald's and Seth's gonna take me then bring me back here." I said really fast, but they caught every word.

"Sweet! Get me two double cheese burgers and two large fries." P.J laughed.

"I'm not getting it for you." I laughed back.

"It's because her and Seth are gonna have hot monkey sex in the back of his car. Then, she' gonna have the biggest org…" I threw my hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"NO! I'm just GETTING FOOD!" I yelled while laughing at P.J's face. He looked like he was gonna puke.

"You're so fucking nasty, Jakie! But, she wouldn't have to ask, all she would have to do is Alpha command him and he'll do it." He laughed.

I blushed. Hey but it probably would work.

"Oh P.J, thanks for bringing that up. I talked to my dad when he was driving me and Jackie to school…" It sounded like I was still talking about the sex thing. HAHAHA!

"WHAT?! You talked to Alpha man about having SEX WITH SETH?!" He yelled.

"NO! Listen dumb ass, I talked to him about having Seth be Alpha of the pack. He has more experience with this shit than fucking Soren." I was dead serious.

"What he say?" P.J asked while digging in his backpack for his phone.

"He said he's gonna talk to the Elders and Seth."

He immediately stopped looking for his phone and looked my straight in the eye. He sighed. This can't be good.

"Well, this should be interesting."

* * *

Sooo....What ya'll think? I think I got somethings cleared up from the last chapter that were confusing people and sort me. **Review!** Next Chapter will be up soon. Probably friday. I'm trying to get 2 chapters in before Christmas!! Hope you like this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Been busy shoppin gfor Christmas. This Chapter isn't as long as the last one but, its good. So here it is!!**

**

* * *

****Sparkle, Fur & Blood:** **A Sarah Elizabeth Black Story**

**Chapter Four: Part One**

**Sarah's POV**

It was lunch time and I'm waiting outside for Seth. My body started feeling tense. Everything hurt. And, when something extremely hurts that bad, I cry which I started to do. I went through my black Versace 'Reve Mini' Framed Leather Satchel bag for my Sidekick. Aunt Alice bought me that bag for my birthday before all the Cullens moved to Alaska since they stayed here too long. Anyways, I found it and blindly dialed my dad's number through all the tears.

_Ring…ring…_

"Sarah, are you okay? What's wrong baby girl?" my dad frantically asked.

I couldn't even answer. All I could do was sob louder. It hurt so bad I just wanted to curl up on the floor and die.

"Sarah…Sarah what's worng?!"

"Daddy…I hurt…my muscles…everything. I…was going to go to McDonald's for lunch with…Seth…but…I …I can't move…it hurts!" I cried.

"Okay, stay put. I'm coming to get you."

"No, Seth will be here…any minute. I'll meet you at home."

"Okay. I'll see you there. Your mom is watching CeCe, so she's there. Oh and tell Seth I have to talk to him."

"Okay."

I pressed 'end' and text Jackie.

_Hey…um…I'm going home so can you buy me 2 prom tickets. Just bring them by my house later. –Sarah_

_Okay. Your not feel well? –Jackie_

_No…I hurt…but I'll see you later. –Sarah_

…_Okay, I hope you feel better. –Jackie_

I held onto my phone and leaned against the stoned railing. Tears still rolling down my cheeks when I heard a car honks it horn. Then, my cell starting ringing.

_Shawty's like a melody in my head __  
__That I can't keep out __  
__Got me singin' like __  
__Na na na na everyday __  
__It's like my iPod stuck on __Replay__, replay-ay-ay-ay [x2] _

'Seth' I answered it.

"Hey beautiful, I'm waiting for you in the red Ford Flex."

I looked straight ahead and there he was. Didn't he see I was in pain? I can't fucking walk. That angered me and my muscles hurted even more. Why does the car have a bow on it?

"What the…why is there a bow on it?" I asked weakly not bothering to get up. Not like I could.

"It's yours…your parents bought it for your birthday. Sarah, are…why aren't you getting up?"

I started crying again.

"I…I…ca…can't…" I cried harder.

Seth started up the car and drove in front of the step to get me in the car. I cried even harder when he put me in the car. Once he buckled me up, he sped off to my house.

"What the hell is happening to me?!" I screamed as the pain ripped through me again.

I saw Seth wince every time the pain came back. I felt terrible to see him in pain because I was. That the bad thing about imprinting; you feel each others pain.

When we pulled into the drive, Seth got out of the car first and ran to my side. I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door so Seth could carry me inside. He is always such a gentleman. Even though he was clueless some of the time, he always knew what to say and do. That's why I love him so much.

Seth carried me up to my room and laid me gently on my bed. He turned and started walking away.

_Why is he leaving me?_ I thought. I started to panic.

"SETH…where are…are you going? Don't…don't leave me." I whined.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna tell your mom that you're here."

I nodded then Seth left my room. I felt so weak, I barely made it to my dresser to get my night shirt, but I did. I took out a pair of boy short panties and one of Seth's old t-shirts he gave me. I struggled into the bathroom and into the shower. When I turned the hot water on and stuck my hand under it, it felt warm. I don't understand. I know for sure nobody used the hot water. So, why did it feel warm to me? I didn't care, so I took off all my clothes and got in. My legs couldn't stand anymore, so I slid down the tile wall to the floor of the shower. I just sat there crying while the water hit my body. I didn't have to cover my breast since my hair covered them. So, all I did was bend my knees painfully up, so nobody could see down there.

"God…somebody…help me." I cried

"Sarah?"

Seth was calling me but I couldn't find myself to call back. He finally came into the bathroom and ran with a towel that he pulled of the rack in his hand. He quickly turned off the water and wrapped the towel around me. I was sat on the towel seat while Seth grabbed another towel to dry my hair. I grabbed my shirt off the counter along with my panties and looked at him; a little embarrassed.

"Seth…um can you turn around so I can put these on." I blushed and that hurt too.

"Yeah…sorry." He turned around so I could get dress.

I successfully put on my shirt but, when it came down to my underwear, I couldn't lift my own legs to put them on.

_OH MY GOD, I'm gonna have to ask for his help, aren't I? At least I chose the panties with the hearts on them. _I thought.

I poked Seth in the ass. Of course, he jumped and turned around to face me. He had a smirk on his face.

"…Um…I need help…" I told him trying my damn best not to laugh.

"With what?" He asked.

_Here goes nothing._ I thought.

I held my panties out and his jaw dropped. I giggled at him because his face was priceless. I wish I had my phone with me.

"OH…okay…um…" He bit his bottom lip, looking nervous as hell. Hell, even I was.

He took them from my hand, held them open then looked at me. I sighed.

"Seth, I can't…fuck…lift my legs, so you're gonna have to do it. Just pull them to my knees and I'll do the rest." I smiled.

I heard his heart thumping like crazy. He nodded his head, took a deep breath and lifted my leg to slide one of my legs in the hole then, did the same with the other one. Once both legs were in, he slowly pulled up my panties to my knees. Seth growled really low but, I could hear him. That made me super horny. I licked my lips and put my hands on Seth's. I guided his hands up my thighs and to my hips. _And yes, I slid his hands there, the connection was electrifying._ When I got to my hips, I put his hands on the outside of my shirt, so I didn't make him feel uncomfortable. He was about to protest but, I cut him off.

"It's just so…you can catch me if I fall." I smiled.

"You'll never fall, Sarah. I'll never let you fall." He whispered.

I pulled up my panties the rest of the way. Then, Seth carried me to my bed. I got underneath my covers carefully but, it still hurt like shit. Seth sat at the foot of my bed smiling sadly at me. I smiled back and patted the spot next to me.

"Seth…can you hold me? When…when I touch you, it doesn't hurt that badly."

_LIE! I just want him to touch me. That bathroom shit was fucking hot. _I thought.

Seth crawled over to the spot next to me.

_YES!_

I curled up next to him with one arm going over his chest. I felt his muscles contract under the touch of my hand sliding over his chest to the other side and kept it there.

"Seth?"

"hm?"

"Um, I heard about you and Stephanie. I'm sorry." I really wasn't. Ha.

"Sarah, you didn't do anything wrong. Besides, I had to make a chose and when I made the decision, we talked. We both loved other people, so we ended it." He whispered back while pulling me closer to his side.

"Wow. So…ow…who's the lucky girl?" I managed to say through all the pain. I wanted to laugh but, couldn't.

"Sarah…are you really asking that like you don't know." He laughed softly, so the bed would move.

"I just want to hear you say it and I know since Jackie told me during the meeting earlier." I blush.

"So THAT'S why you jumped up and screamed yes." He chuckled.

"Yeah, it was the spare of the moment thing…it's me right?" I said faking a gasp like I won the damn lottery.

"No, it's your mom…of course it's you." He kissed my hair which also hurt like hell.

"Seth…no kissing me until the shitty pain stops. Everything fucking hurts. Oh and my dad wants to talk to you when he gets here." I was really tired now.

"Oh SHIT, I'm sorry. And, yeah I heard you talked to him about me being Alpha." He smiled down at me. I looked up at him.

"You're not mad?"

"Nope."

"Good because I want to ask you something later though cause I'm sleepy now."

I kissed his chest since it was the only thing I could reach. I heard him growl.

"Sarah…if I can't kiss you, then you can't kiss me. It's only fair." He laughed.

"Sorry. Nap time for…me." I yawned.

I was knocked out in 5 minutes. When I woke back up, It was dark outside. My clock read 8: 30pm. Holy moly, I slept for 10 ½ hours. I felt for Seth beside me but, didn't feel him. When I heard clicking at the end of my bed, I looked and saw a light at the end of my bed.

Someone was sitting on my floor using MY laptop. I pulled the covers off of me slowly, surprised that I barely felt any pain. I was getting ready t o pull the little shit's hair out.

"Hey Sarah! I was wondering when you were gonna get your fat ass up. The prom tickets are on your dresser." She laughed.

"You scared the shit out of me! Where's Seth?"

"Oh, he's talking with your dad and the Elders. So, their at Billy's house and the packs there, too. And me being the greatest friend known to man, I stayed behind with you." She got off the floor and sat at the end of my bed with my laptop.

I sighed.

"Let me guess. You are looking at prom dresses for yourself." I laughed. All she did was give me her evil grin. She was up to no good.

"Me _and_ you. I already found them. Their both long and you can't see them until tomorrow. I got them to ship it here by tomorrow through you Aunt Alice. She's got connections…oh…cute shoes."

"Wait a minute…_how_ did you order them? Your mom's cheap. No offense."

I hope she didn't do what I thought she did…

"Your card and none taken. I had to do something while I was over here. P.J. is out on patrol, so…boring." She laughed.

I just shook my head smiling at Jackie and was about to lie back down until I heard something.

"Sarah." It whispered.

I looked around my room, but nothing.

"Sarah." It whispered again.

Jackie looked scared out of her mind. When my eyes found the window, I saw it. Red eyes. I got out of bed and opened my window. Jackie was right behind me with her Dora the Explorer lighter in her hand.

"Motherfucker! Did you see that?!" Jackie whispered loudly while putting her lighter in her pocket.

"Yeah…let's go." I said then jumped out the window and landed on the ground gracefully without a sound.

"**WHAT?!** Are you crazy?!" Jackie yelled.

"**SHHH!** Damn, Jackie! Either you stay here or you come with me. I'm going." I stared up at her from the window with my hands on my hips.

She bit her bottom lip then jumped down next to me.

"You're lucky I'm your best friend. If you get us killed, I'm gonna beat your ass!"

"Yeah yeah. Now let's go."

We followed the red eyed vampire to the middle of the woods. He stopped and stared at us with a smirk on his pale face.

"EW! Are you checking us out?!" Jackie yelled.

That's straight out disgusting.

"It's not my fault that two hot mamas are standing right in dront of me." He laughed.

Jackie started trembling, so I knew she was going to phase at any given moment. I backed away from here a little then she burst out of her clothes and into a black and gray wolf. Jackie growled at the vamp, but all he did was laugh.

_Asshole. You won't be laughing when she rips you apart._ I thought.

"What the hell is so funny?!" I growled.

Then, out of nowhere, a girl vamp came out of the darkness. She had brown hair with blond highlights. She also had pale skin with ruby red lipstick and blood red eyes. She smelled like a vamp, too.

"Hello my dearest Sarah. Oh…who's this mutt?" She said sweetly.

Jackie growled at her and stood next to me.

"My friend…actually my best friend Jackie."

"She's pretty for a smelly mangy mutt." Both of the laughed.

"Who the fuck are you two?!"

"Oh, mind my manners. I'm Heidi and the here is Lucas." She gestured to the both of them.

"Well, I would love to get to know you both, but I really don't really give a rat's ass. So, what do you want?"

I was really getting tired and my muscles were starting to hurt. It felt like someone set my spine on fire.

"I wan to talk to you…alone." Heidi said sweetly.

"Sorry. Where ever I go, she goes and vise versa."

_What a prick! She actually thinks I would go anywhere with her._ I thought.

Lucas cut in before Heidi spoke again.

"You **will** come with us for a talk and the bitch stay here." He yelled.

Everything happened so fast. Lucas was yelling. He tossed Jackie like a rag doll and she hit a tree. She didn't get back up but, she was breathing. I started trembling like crazy. I knew what was happening to me. The change was happening, I felt it. Then, out of the blue, I burst out of my clothes and onto all 4s. I ran for Lucas causing us both on the ground.

_Holy shit balls! I don't know what I'm doing but, let's kick my anger up a notch. _I thought.

I replayed the scene when Jackie was thrown into the tree over and over again.

_Hey! I didn't want the replay! –Jackie_

Since I was trying to make myself angrier, I didn't notice Lucas get up. He had his hand around my neck lifting my in the air. I felt something weird in my head then but, paid no mind to it. I'm gonna fucking die.

_No! I'm not gonna die. I'm NOT GONNA DIE DAMNIT! I haven't even had fucking sex with Seth, DAMNIT! I want to prove Sor-dick wrong! I AM THE ALPHA! ALPHA FUCKING FEMALE!_

_Sarah?! –Seth_

_Seth?! __**Holy shit! He heard me!**_

_No duh, stupid. –Soren_

_SARAH?! What…why am I hearing you? And what are you doing? –Jake_

_Well, I phased and I'm getting my __**ASS FUCKING KICKEDBY A VAMP**__! Everything is pretty much great! -I said sarcastically._

_Ha! It looks like Miss bitch almighty needs our help. Haha –Soren_

_Shut the fuck up ass wipe. You guys need to help her cause I'm shit on the ground. –Jackie_

_Ha! She finally admits she's shit! –Soren_

_**SHUT UP!**__ Let's hurray up and get there. We're coming Sarah! –Seth_

I focused all my pent up anger into my mind and started seeing red. I lifted us both since he still had his hold on my neck and used my mind to throw us both hard against a tree. But, we ended up knocking down 5 big trees in the process. I got up and started tearing his pale, smelly ass apart.

_FUCKING DICK TRIED TO KILL ME AND HURT JAKS!!_

_Sarah…stop! You tore him apart. Look. –Seth_

I looked down at the dismembered body. _Ewww_

_Oh. Okay, well, do what you do._

I skipped over to Jackie. She stood up and cocked her head to the side staring at me. Why is she staring at me?

_I'm staring at you because you're a sparkly wolf. Your fur is brown and black. Your legs are sparkly in some places. Wait…where did the other vamp go? –Jackie_

She showed the pack what happened before they showed up.

_Heidi? –Seth_

_Other vamp?! There was another leech and you didn't kill it?! –Soren_

I hated it when people use the word leech. It pisses me off since I'm part one.

_I'll as leech if I want to! –Soren_

_**SHUT UP!!**__ –P.J, Seth, Jackie & I yelled _

Damn, he's annoying!

_NO! You're annoying! How could you let her get away?! What kind of Alpha Female are you?! –Soren_

_Fuck off, Soren! She just phased for the fucking first time! –Seth_

I growled at Soren and he growled back. Both off us barring of sharp teeth.

_That's __**ENOUGH**__! Let's go help Jake grab the vamp pieces that were thrown around. –Seth_

Everyone went to help out. I'm gonna guess Seth is Alpha Male. Yay!

_Haha. Yep. It's cool. I know I can handle –Seth_

_I kno you can. HEY now I can be Alpha Female! Ha! Suck on that, Soren!_

_FUCK YOU, BITCH OF DENIAL! –Soren_

_**GO HELP THE REST, NOW!**__ –Seth_

_FINE!! –Soren_

He better keeps going, too. He's gonna be a fucking headache!

_I heard that! –Soren_

_I know. It was meant for you to hear!_

_Let's just hurry up here. I gotta text back Dave. –Jackie_

_Why are you going out with him? You haven't even imprinted yet! –Soren_

_One, we are just going on dates not going out. Two, I KNOW I haven't imprinted yet! I want to live my life before I imprint. No offense, Seth and Sarah. –Jackie_

_None taken._

_Whatever. –Seth_

_AND, three, you're stupid ass is doing the same thing! So stay out of my business! –Jackie_

I blocked my thoughts from the others by singing Bad Romance by Lady GaGa.

_OH MY GOD! I love this song! –Jackie_

I ignored her singing and smelt Heidi's scent in the air. I knew they smelt her too, so I chose to run for it before they ran after her and killed her. I really wanted to find out what she wanted from me. I took off running, still blocking my thoughts.

_Sarah! Where are you going?! –Seth_

_What the hell is up with you?! –Soren_

_Sarah! Wait up! –Jackie_

I ignored them. I phased when I got close enough to her. I didn't want them to hear me talking to her just incase my thoughts slip. I covered myself when I saw her balancing on a tree branch.

"Nice Sarah! Thanks for ditching the mutts." She smiled.

"What do you want? Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked trying to stay calm.

She passed for a second and looked me dead in my eyes. For some odd reason, her red eyes made my thirsty…for blood. I shook the thought away.

"I want you to come be apart of the Volturi Family."

* * *

So...Review tell me what you think!!! And Merry Christmas . Will update part two defiitly before New Years!!!


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**I 'm so so so sorry about this late chapter. Forgive me!!! Well here's Chapter 4 Part 2!!! Enjoy!!!

* * *

**** Sparkle, Fur & Blood:** **A Sarah Elizabeth Black Story**

**Chapter Four: Part Two**

**Sarah's POV**

_***Previously:**_

"_Nice Sarah! Thanks for ditching the mutts." She smiled._

"_What do you want? Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked trying to stay calm._

_She passed for a second and looked me dead in my eyes. For some odd reason, her red eyes made my thirsty…for blood. I shook the thought away._

"_I want you to come be apart of the Volturi Family." _

* * *

Is she fucking crazy?! I know damn well not to come near them or Volterra. They wanted to kill my family a while back and probably still does!

"Hell NO!" I growled.

"Then you left me no choose, but to take you and your daughter by force."

"NO, I won't…wait…WHAT?!" I was confused as hell. I didn't have a daughter! I'm still a fucking virgin!! So how do I have a daughter?! Does she see the future? Where I have Seth's daughter? A replica of Seth and I?

_Snap out of it Sarah!_

"In the future, you have a daughter. I'll take you both then. Your family and pack will get hurt in the process." She smirked.

I wanted to kick the bitches ass right then a there, but I needed to know why. Uncle Emmett always says _"Kick ass first. Ask questions later." _But not now because I knew I wouldn't get any answers.

"Why?" I growled.

"Because…I'm not going to tell you Ms. Sarah. That will give it all away." She laughed.

In a flash she was gone. I didn't even run after her, I was fucking stunned. I heard the pack's paw hitting the ground hard and fast. I couldn't move. I couldn't phase. Me standing there nude. I was frozen. She didn't do anything to me and yet I block myself from the outside world. When everything was getting better again in my life, it just had to god damn crumble on me. I couldn't have a happy ending. Seth and I just got together and now some popsicle bitch comes and threatens to take me and my none existing daughter away. _Hurting your family and pack in the process_. I don't know what to do. Maybe I should talk to someone. I snapped out of it when Seth put his t-shirt on me. Everyone else phased back; well the ones that were with us. I noticed my dad was running back in the direction of the house, probably checking on mom. I ran my hand down my face and sighed loudly. Then, started heading back where the burning fucker was at. I had dropped my cell before phasing. And, I'll be damned if I have to buy another one.

"Why did you run off?" Jackie laughed.

_Why the __**FUCK**__ was she laughing?!_ I thought.

I turned around to see her texting away. That's when I fucking snapped.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TEXTING?! WE BOTH JUST GOT OUR ASSES HANDED TO US AND YOU **FUCKING TEXTING?!**" I screamed.

I don't even know why I yelling at her. Oh right she's on her **FUCKING** phone **FUCKING TEXTING!** But, still she didn't deserve it.

"I'm sorry Jaks." Then, continued to walk to my phone.

When we got back there, the vamp was nothing but ashes. I picked up my sidekick and dialed Grandpa Billy's number.

"Wow, she can talk on the phone but, she snaps at Jackie. Hypocrite." He mumbles the last word.

THAT'S IT! I'm tired of him smart mouthing me.

"You know what...Soren go home." I said without looking at him.

"What?"

What the fuck?! Was the bitch deaf now?!

"I said **GO HOME!**" I said using the Alpha command on the last two words.

"OKAY! SHIT!" Then, he phased and left for home.

Set turned to P.J and Jackie. They looked sad and happy. They were sad because I was now in an even more crappy mood and happy because the moron was gone.

"P.J, Jackie, you guys should go home too. Dickson, Brady and Jerry should be coming out to patrol now and I need to talk to Sarah alone." Seth said.

"Alright. See yeah guys later." P.J smiled at my and Seth. I gave him a little smile in return.

"Yeah, cya A.F and A.M." She giggled.

"What?" Seth laughed.

"What the hell is that?" I laughed too.

Alpha female and Alpha male, sillies! I'll see you tomorrow Seth. Sarah, I'm sleeping over, so I'll be at your house. See ya." She laughed, phased and ran to my house.

I just noticed she was naked that entire time. EWWW! I cringed then turned back to my phone and pressed talk.

"Who are you calling this late?" Seth asked standing next to me.

The ringing stopped on the second ring when he picked up.

"Hello." G. Billy said. I could tell he was tired. Damn me!

"Hey, Grandpa Billy. Its me Sarah."

"Yeah, I know it's you. Caller ID. Your dad installed it." He laughed. Now I felt retarded.

"Oh. Um…I need to talk to you and it can't wait until tomorrow. Can I come over now?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course! I'll leave the front door unlocked, baby girl."

"Okay, I'll see you in 15 minutes. Bye." I said then looked at Seth who was glaring at me.

"Alright bye." He said then hung up.

I closed my phone and glared back at him. Then, I laughed. His glare was cute. Its like one of those little kid glares. Hahaha.

"Let's go. I need to get some clothes on." I giggled.

When I turned to walk back to my house, Seth grabbed me by my waist. His chest was rising and falling against my back. His heart was hammering like mine was. I tilted my head back so it was leaning on his shoulder.

"Why are you going to Billy's? He murmured against my neck placing little kisses on it. I closed and eyes and moaned.

"Because I have to talk to him and no you can't come." I said softly, holding back another moan as his hands moved down my thighs.

I started panting because I couldn't take all the pressure that was building up between my legs. AND HE WAS ONLY TOUCHING MY FUCKING THIGHS! He's trying to kill me. His lips moved up my neck to my ear. I felt his teeth on my ear. Oh GOD! My stomach dropped and I whimpered. I had to stop him because if I let this go on any further, I would jump him right now in the woods. And, I don't wanna swipe my V card now…in the woods…where nobody could hear us…

_Mind out the gutter Sarah!!_ I thought.

As much as I didn't want to, I grabbed Seth's wandering hands and turned around to face him. I thought his face was gonna break from that great big old Seth smile of his. His eyes were dark, filled with lust. Oh lord, I need to change the subject…and NOW!!

"Seth, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, but you have to answer my question too."

I smirked at him. I knew what his question was. And even though I didn't want to tell him, I had to. He's my alpha, no secrets between us…right?

"Okay. I'll go first. Um…well see…um…" I was so nervous to ask him. I knew he would say no but, still.

"Sarah, spit it out." He laughed staring into my eyes. He's wasn't making this easier.

"Okay okay. Prom is coming up. It's Junior/Senior prom. PJ, Jackie and I are going. Um…do you want to be my date? I'll understand if you're busy…just wanna chill with your friends." I stuttered nervously.

I was afraid of being rejected. Definitely by Seth. I would go up to vampire and ask for death. I winced when he didn't say anything. Then, out of nowhere he started laughing. My eyes started to water and that when his laughing stopped.

"No, no, Sarah. Don't cry. I wasn't making fun of you or anything. I just thought it was silly of you to think that I was busy or wanted to hang out with my friends. I'm not busy and I don't wanna hang out with my friends when I have you to keep me busy and hangout with. So, I'll be your date." He smiled.

I was so happy. I grabbed Seth's beautiful head and pulled him down to my lips. Both our lips found each other and were moving as one. My hands slid down to rest on his chest. His bare, muscular chest. His hands snaked themselves into my hair and pulled me closer if possible. OH MY GOD! This was the best first kiss ever! I felt how much _he_ wanted me. I was only wearing his t-shirt…no panties or bra and he was only wearing his cut offs…no boxers underneath! We pulled away from each other panting for air. Our eyes met and I couldn't help but smile at him. He did the same.

"WOW!" he said breathlessly.

"Yeah, that was an amazing first kiss…well technically second first kiss." I laughed.

"WHAT?! Who kissed you?!" he snapped. He began to tremble slightly.

"WOAH! Chill out! It was you, stupid." I giggled.

"No, I've only kissed you this one time. Not counting the one on the cheek earlier today. I said.

I had to admit. I was getting a little pissed. What did it matter if I kissed another person? We weren't together before today! And, when I was crushing on Seth, he was playing tongue hockey with _her_! WHAT THE FUCK! I felt like telling him this shit but, I knew it would be plain out rude of me. Fuck my niceness sometimes!

After a moment of me talking to myself in my head, I cleared my throat to talk.

Well do you remember 3 years ago when my dad attempted to make me that princess club house in my backyard and you were in wolf form?" I recalled.

"Yeah. How could I forget! Jake hit himself in the head with the door. Then fell on the piece of shit he called a house he made you. Haha. Then, you started crying so, licked your face. And, you stopped crying and started laughing." He remembered.

"You licked from the tip of my chin all the way to the middle of my forehead. So, _you_ licked my lips in the lips." I laughed.

He smirked.

"So, are you gonna ask your question or am I good to leave?"

"Yeah, sorry. Okay…what did Heidi want?"

BINGO. I knew he was gonna ask that.

"She's coming back…"

"FOR WHAT?!"

"For…me." I said then chewed on my bottom lip.

"WHY?! Why does she want you? To take you away from me."

When I look up at him, he looked like a wounded puppy.

"I don't know but, I'm gonna take care of it…" I lied the first part but, not the last part.

What was I supposed to saw "Oh she just wants to take our daughter and me away to join the Volturri so we could have tea." No!

"Not by yourself. You've go the pack."

"Yeah, I guess your right. Um, I gotta head to Gramdpa Billy's, can you give me a ride and I'll call when I'm ready to go?"

I think I'm gonna throw up! He was wrong! I don't have the pack. They'll get killed because of me! I had to do this shit by myself!

"Yeah sure. Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I could wait outside." He offered.

I thought about it for a quick couple of seconds. I wanted him to stay but, I didn't want him within ear shot to hear what I'm talking to Billy about. He would put two and two together and try to stop me. Seth was clueless sometimes but, he was smart about putting information together.

"No, it's okay." I smiled then leaned in to peck his lips.

I leaned back away form Seth and stared at him. He gave me a sad smile. I hated when he did that, it makes me feel guilty.

"Come on. Let's get today over with, so I can help you with your tux problem." I laughed grabbing his hand and started walking towards my house.

"Ha, who said I had a tux problem?"

"Well, I wan us to match color wise and my dress is coming tomorrow. So, I'll know by then…"

"Wait…you don't even know what your dress looks like?" He laughed.

"Nope." I said. I hope the dress is awesome. If not Jaks is not going to make prom.

"Okay, Tomorrow then." He smiled.

While we headed back to my house so I could change clothes, I thought about what I'm going to say to Billy. If he was in my position and someone threaten his family, wouldn't he do what was right for his family? Even if it meant leaving them to protect them?

Once I got dressed again, Seth dropped me off at Billy's. He told me to call him when I was ready. When I got out of the car, he told me the same thing over again. I laughed at him and said I'll call him. When I got up to the door, I took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hey gramps." I said while giving him a hug trying not to squeeze the life out of him.

"Hey baby girl. How are you?" He said while hugging me back. When he let go, I sat on his couch and sighed.

"I'm okay. The wolf thing is pretty tiring but, cool. But, being Alpha Female is hard." I laughed.

"Yeah, I heard you phased today. Congratulations." He smiled.

"Yeap. But, I swear if I hear any word coming out of Soren's mouth, I'm gonna throw him out the window and pummel his ass." I laughed.

Billy turned off the TV and stared at me. He knew that wasn't what I want to talk about. Hell, I didn't even want to talk about Sor-dick! I sighed and played with my fingers.

"Sarah, what's going on?"

"Okay, I came here because I need your advice."

"And why didn't you go to Seth or your parents?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

"Because I needed someone wise older to understand." I smiled.

"Well I'm flattered." He laughed.

When he stopped laughing, he waited for me to start talking again. I sighed, stopped playing with my fingers then spoke again. God help me.

"Gramps…if someone threatened your family…you would do anything to protect them right?"

"Yeah…" he said slowly.

"And, that's what I think! But, what if you hurt them ion the process of protecting them?" I asked frantically.

"Sarah, you do what you have to do to keep them safe. They may be hurt from the decisions but, they would understand once you explain why you did what you did. Sarah…why are you asking me this?" _oh fuck!_

"Oh…no reason…I got to get going. I'll talk to you later." I panicked.

SHIT! I might have said too much! GOD…

"Sarah, whatever is wrong, you can tell me. Just don't do anything stupid, okay?"

I looked at him after I stood up. I think he knew what I was thinking. He's too smart for his own good. I smirked at the thought then remembered he was waiting for a response from me. I shook my head slightly then nodded my head at him.

"I won't grandpa. Just asking. I better call Seth to come pick me up." I smiled.

"Ah, so you and Seth?" He smirked.

_Oh lord! I need to get out of this house before I start going crazy about me and Seth's relationship._ I thought.

I glared playfully at Billy. Then, started to giggle and blush. Damn.

"Yeah, we got together this morning. I'm happier when I'm with him…when I went through that bad time about a week and a couple of days ago, and when I didn't want to see Seth for awhile…it hurt being away form him but, at the time, I had to protect him from me, grandpa. I…I was dangerous to people I care about the most. But, when I saw him again…the day of the meeting…I couldn't put that distance between us anymore. He's it! There will be nobody else. Ever!" I smiled.

"Yeah, I would say the same about him as well. When your father and Seth came over after he dropped you off at home today, he was really worried about you. I could see it in his eyes. You guys are meant for each other."

"Yeah, I know. I finally happy."

I pulled out my Sidekick and text Seth to come pick me up. Billy wheeled himself to the coffee table to get the remote. He flipped the TV on and started laughing. Crazy old man! HeHe.

"Why are you laughing?" I chuckled.

"You know I never liked that girl Seth used to date." He sighed after laughing.

"Neither did I." I mumbled.

Once I heard Seth pulling into Billy's driveway, a huge grin was planted on my face. Seth did that to me. I'm a sap.

"I'm going to guess Seth's here." He laughed.

I got off the couch again and hugged Billy. Billy whispered something in my ear before I let go.

"Remember what I said Kiddo. Don't try to be a hero. There's no 'I' in team."

"Only if you spell it wrong." I laughed.

"Well in that case, you need to go back to the 3rd grade or whatever grade they teach you how to spell." He laughed back.

"Sure Sure. I'll see ya later."

I walked out of Billy's when I noticed it was raining. Great. I ran at top speed. Good thing I was part vampire and shape-shifter, I could go really fast. And, I can't get sick! I got to the car without getting wet by the pouring ran. When Seth pulled out of the driveway, I got a text from PJ.

_**Hey A.F! I heard from Jaks that you bought Seth a prom ticket. –PJ**_

I laughed internally.

_Yeah, I asked him after you guys went home and he said yeah! I'm so excited! So, who are youuu going with? –Sarah_

_**Becky. –PJ**_

I was confused until it dawned on me.

_You mean that girl that sits next to me in English? Did you imprint on her? Oooohh! Lol She seems kind of… –Sarah_

_**Yes, her. No, I didn't imprint on her but, I've liked her for awhile and I feel drawn to her even though I haven't imprinted on her. Maybe I will! Lol –PJ**_

_Maybe. Does she like you? I see her staring at you sometimes. –Sarah_

_**Yeah! She said she was going to ask me when I asked her! Ha oh g2g! Mom's calling me! Cya! –PJ**_

I smiled while shutting my phone.

"Who was that?" Seth suddenly asked.

I jumped at his voice and started to laugh.

"PJ. He got a date to the prom. Becky. They both like each other so, I'm happy for both of them." I sighed.

"Yeah. OH! You just reminded me. Thanks, babe."

He leaned over a pecked my lips, but I was hungry for more. So, I grabbed his head a little too roughly and kissed him hungrily. I didn't waste anytime by shoving my tongue down his throat. He groaned and pulled me onto his lap. My panties were basically soaked, he was so hard, I thought he was going to burst out of his pants. Both of our body heats combined made the windows steam up. It was an understatement to say we both wanted to stop but, no Black is gonna lose their virginity in a car…well maybe Aunt Rachel did but whatever.

"Mmm…Sarah babe…god we gotta stop…" he mumbled against my lips.

"I don't wanna stop." I growled.

I took it up a notch and grinded my hips into his. He pressed back with a groan. I had to bite down on my bottom lip to suppress a loud moan.

"I'm guessing you don't either." I smirked while continuing to grind myself on Seth.

Seth had his eyes shut tight, had a death grip on my waist and was panting.

"Sarah…uh god…you're gonna…kill me."

"No, I'm not." I giggled then moaned when he pushed back.

Never thought I liked dry humping. It's close to the real thing so, I guess I would like it. In that case, I'll love sex with Seth if it's like this or better.

Seth stopped my hips from moving and looked me dead in the eyes. Did I see _fear_?

"You won't but, Jake will."

_What is he talking about? Dad is probably asleep right now._ I thought.

I was knocked out of my thinking when I heard someone knock on the car window. I quickly jumped off of Seth's lap and back into the passenger seat. Heart bounding like a bitch! Seth rolled down the window and my heart practically ran out of my chest! Yes you heard me, _ran_! My dad stood the giving Seth the death glare. Seth cleared his throat.

"Hey Jake! Just dropping Sarah off." He chuckled innocently. _We're dead!_

"Yeah, then why the hell were you sitting in the car for **7 FUCKING MINUTES?!** Seth…" he managed to say before taking a whiff of the car.

My eyed bugged out of my head when I realized what the car smelt like. So did Seth's. It smelt like we just had **FUCKING SEX IN HERE! HOLY SHIT!** My dad's jaw clenched shut tight and he started to shake.

"_**Sarah**_**…**_**get in the house**_**…**_**now." **_He growled through his teeth.

I knew not to piss him off when he was already mad. So, I hurried out of the car and ran to my dad's side.

"Daddy, we didn't do anything. We…we were just kissing, okay? It's my fault. Not Seth's." I said frantically.

I was scared that he was gonna kill Seth. I knew he wouldn't but still. And, I didn't want to use my power to get him away from Seth.

"Sarah…just go inside. Jackie's waiting in your room." He said without taking his eyes off of Seth who was staring down at his lap.

"Don't hurt him daddy. Please."

I walked back to the house with my head hung. I could hear my dad yelling at him. And, Seth trying to tell him we didn't do anything. All I could feel was guilt. It's my fault that he's getting drilled by my dad. I should have stopped. But, at least we had fun while it lasted.

_You're fucking stupid._ I thought.

* * *

**Soooooo......REVIEW!!! Next chapter is when Sarah has to make a decision. Will she stay or go? Find out next Chapter!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Longest chapter I'll ever write. 9,678 words!!! Jesus!!! This chapter is gonna have your emotions out of wack! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Sparkle, Fur & Blood: **A Sarah Elizabeth Black Story**

** Chapter Five**

** Sarah's POV**

The week went by so fast I couldn't believe it. I had patrol training with Jaks and PJ for two days. I killed _two_ vamps!! Yay! Then, kept getting annoyed by Soren. I'm trying really hard not to use alpha command on him. I've notice lately that some of the pack didn't like me. I had phased and over heard them talking about me saying I shouldn't be alpha. But, they like Seth! No they adore him. Seth would tell them to shut up when ever they would talk about me when I was running patrol. THEY KNEW I WAS FUCKING THERE, TOO! I cried for a whole fucking day because of that. Locked in my room, listening to Monster by Lady GaGa _once again_. My mom said to just ignore them and they just need time. WTF!! They don't need time because they're not gonna like me fucking regardless. So, I make sure that I'm only on patrols with either Seth, PJ, Nicky or Jackie. But, when they couldn't make it, I had to be with one of those assholes. And just to say, it didn't go that well. Soren, Jerry and I got into it. They were talking shit about me and I couldn't take it anymore. I started to see red. So, I fought both of them at once. All the wolves had heard the snarls so, they came running to see what has happening. I fought them equally not using my alpha commands or power. I whooped both their asses. They thought they were stronger than me but, they were absolutely wrong. **I **am stronger than them. **I **am more powerful than them. **I AM THE TRUE ALPHA GOD DAMN AND NOBODY IS GONNA TELL ME OTHER WISE!! **

Jaks and I got our dresses for prom and I'm quite impressed at what Jaks chose for me. Mine was a jersey floral print halter with beaded applique at center bodice. High slit on left side of skirt. Solid color train in back, set off by rhinestone applique.(on my profile; follow the instructions there). It was black, white and pink. Jaks had tulle and sparkle tulle. Strapless sweetheart neckline with tulle twisted and gathered over the bust and bodice. Full dotted tulle ball skirt with a lace up back. It was a black dress. Jaks, Seth, PJ, and I went to the Tux shop in Port Angeles. PJ decided to be funny and where a white tux with a black tie.

"Why the hell are you going to wear a white tux?" Jaks asked.

"Because Becky's wearing a white dress and its short." He said then pounded fist with Seth.

I glared at Seth but, continued to look for the best shade of pink tie. What I want us to match. Jaks was looking for a tie as well for Dave. I seriously don't like him. He has to be hiding something because everytime he isn't with Jaks, he's with some bitch named _Penny_. Maybe I should say something about it. Jaks doesn't deserve…

"Sarah…can I talk to you?" she whispered.

I turned to see the guys talking away. I grabbed her hand and walked away from the guys to the back of the store where the shoes were.

"Okay, shoot."

"I think Dave is hiding something. I know we're not going out but, we're dating and you shouldn't see other people while dating!" She whispered.

"I…um…I think your right. He's definitely hiding something." I stuttered.

"Did you see something?" She said while her eyes pierced through mine.

"I saw…um Dave in the hallway with Jenny…no Penny the other day. They were hugging but, it didn't look like a friendly hug."

Jaks looked like she just drowned. She was thinking hard about something because her face always scrunches up when she in heavy thought. Out of nowhere her head snaps up really fast causing me to jump.

"I think we should go to his house. He _said_ he was _too sick_ to come but, I think he's lying. So, let's ditch the guys and go now." She demanded.

"Okay but, how…"

"Leave it to me." She smirked.

We walked back to the guys and I handed Seth the tie. Something told me that Jaks was gonna embarrass the shit out of me once again.

"Hey guys, me and Sarah have to go somewhere really quick. So you guys can do whatever." She said casually.

_Natural born liar._ I thought.

"Where you going?" Seth asked while taking a gulp of soda from my cup. Jesus!

"_Victoria's Secret_. Sarah wanted some lingerie for the _special night_."

Seth spit out all the soda that was in his mouth onto PJ. He looked at me wide eyed.

"Well bye!" I hurried and practically dragged a laughing Jaks out of the store and to my car.

"What the hell! Did you have to say THAT?!" I yelled while starting up the car.

"Yeah. He wouldn't have let us go if I didn't." She sighed after her laughing dyed down.

"But, still!"

"You DO need lingerie though."

I drove down the road then realized I didn't know where I was going.

"Do you know where he lives?" I sideways glanced at her.

"Yeah."She sighed.

When I stopped a couple of houses down from his house, I turned to Jaks. I'm gonna have to alpha command her not to phase if we find what we're looking for.

"You will not phase in that house, Jaks." I ordered. I had to do it. I knew her too well.

" Yeah Yeah. Let's just hurray up." She said as she got out of my car and headed for the house.

I ran up next to her and headed to Dave's house. I tried to hear but, the dogs around here were barking like crazy. We walked up to the door and stopped.

"Are we gonna ring the door bell?" I asked.

"Nope…We're going in. He never locks the front door. Dumbass." She laughed quietly.

Jaks opened the door and walked in with me following. His house was big on the inside though the outside looked small. Everything was neat and in order. Woman's touch. Jak stopped dead in her tracks and I bumped into her. When I looked at what she was staring at, my jaw dropped.

"Is that Penny's shit?" I asked while walking over to it. Yep, definitely hers. I handed Penny's cell to Jaks. She went to the text message screen and we both gawked at what it said.

_Hey baby. U comin' over today? Told Jackie that I'm sick. –Dave _

_**Yeah! Do u need me to make u better? ;) –Penny **_

_Yeah. God u makin' me so horny –Dave _

_**Me 2. I'm already wet for you. –Penny **_

Jaks slammed the phone shut managing to break the screen. She placed it on the arm of the couch and headed for his basement. The door was closed that lead to the basement where there was a faint smell a sex. I knew Jaks smelt it because her hands were in fists and her knuckles were white. When I opened the door soundlessly, we were knocked with the strongest smell of sex. We heard panting and moaning. I was pissed when I turned to see Jaks on the verge of tears but, she blinked them away. We walked down the stairs to the most disturbing scene ever! There in front of us was Dave practically driving into Penny against the pool table.

"AH!!!...right there baby!" Penny screamed.

"Uhh…you like…that!" Dave grunted.

Did they not see us here?! I thought.

"What the _hell is this_?!" Jaks yelled.

"Jackie? What…ugh are you…god doing here?" He grunted STILL fucking Penny!

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE FUCKING _SICK_?!" She glared.

"It's…not ugh…what it looks like." WHAT THE HELL!

"YOUR STILL FUCKING HER, YOU PIECE OF SHIT FOR A MAN!" She yelled. Her cheeks were flustered from anger.

I stayed out of the way. I wasn't trying to get in Jaks' way. She was pissed beyond belief. Jaks walked over to them, grabbed Penny's red hair and pulled. That separated them. She threw Penny towards the couch causing her to fall on it. Jaks turned back to Dave and walked to him. I knew what she was gonna do. I wince before it happened. Jaks did one fucking hard kick to Dave's balls. He held himself and dropped to the floor.

"I'm done! Sarah was fucking right about you! You sleezeball! DON'T pick me up for prom cause if you do I'M GONNA RUN YOUR ASS OVER AND GET A PACK OF WOLVES TO RIP YOUR ASS TO PIECES!!!!" She spat.

I laughed when she said pack of wolves. When she was threatening people, she would put funny jokes in it. She kicked him again. Then, turned to Penny who was cowering in the corner of the couch. Jaks started at her but, I grabbed her and started to pull her away.

"YOU'RE LUCKY SARAH GOT ME OR I WOULD HAVE BEEN BEATEN YOUR ASS!!!" She yelled while being dragged up the stairs and out of the house.

She was trembling like crazy but, she couldn't phase because there were any woods nearby.

"Jaks calm down. Not here. Breath." I calmly said not commanding it. She would listen.

She took deep breaths then shook herself like a wet dog. I laughed.

"Okay…okay time for Victoria's Secret." She laughed.

"Wait! I thought you were joking!"

"No, you need them for your dress and for the night. I need some too."

"I can wear the ones I have!" I yelled while both of us got in the car. "Sarah…SHUT THE HELL UP! We're going."

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Do you have your card?" She asked.

"Yeah in my wallet. You know you really need to ask your mom and dad for some money." I sighed as I passed her my wallet.

"While they still don't, Seth won't, and my grandmother only gives me $20. What the hell am I going to get with THAT?!"

I let her rant on while I drove to the mall at Port Angeles. I needed shoes too. This was gonna be a _long_ day. That's why I shouldn't have waited the day of like my mom said.

When we got out of Victoria's Secret which was hell embarrassing. She kept _YELLING_ 'ohh Seth's gonna love this' or 'look crotch-less panties!' _Never again._ We went to the shoe store and found the perfect shoes. Jaks were black Fendi Chain-trimmed suede sandals $795 and mine were pink 4 inch shiny high heels $270. They were too cute. We sped down the road to the waxing place. It hurt like a fucking bitch! We got our arm pits, legs, and bikini legs wax. _Never again._ I'd rather use my good old trusty razor…not literally old.

We were running out of time. Jaks text Seth to see if he and PJ had everything. Seth replied back and wrote he was missing me. Then, being Jaks she wrote that he would have all of me by the end of the night. I was beating Jaks while driving back to the house. I swerved a couple of times almost hitting my dads SUV. It was bad enough that my mom and dad having the sex talk with me yesterday. My dad had the talk with Seth too! Awkward. His mom probably talked to him knowing my dad probably said something to her about it.

When we got out of the car, I was squeezed to death by my Aunt Alice.

"Hey! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Alaska?" I breathed after she released me. I saw Aunt Rosalie hugging Jaks and looking through the bags.

"Well since your mom called saying guys were guys were going to prom, we flew down her asap to help."

"Wow…okay. Our hair needs to be done and make up." I smiled.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road."

We rushed inside and to my room. I could only peck Seth's lips before being pushed up the stairs to my room.

"Okay. When does it start?" Rosalie said while dumping everything on my bed.

"7pm."

"Okay! That gives us 4 hours to get you girls ready."

"Wait! What's the last hour for then?" Jaks asked after she tore off her clothes.

"We gotta help my brother out." Leah announced as she walked in. Jaks put her hands on her hips glaring at her mom. Oh lord. Here we go again.

"Oh! I forgot Uncle Seth can't put his clothes on by himself." She pretended to be in shock.

"Well he's down there practically tearing out his hair and can't tie his tie. So, yeah he can't do shit right now by himself." Leah glared back at her.

"You guys argue like sisters not mother and daughter." My mom laughed.

Everyone went quite then, burst into laughter.

"Alright, let's get to work." Aunt Alice yelled.

We did everything we had to do. We took a shower, put lotion on, undergarments on, and were sprayed to death with perfume. When we were done with our make-up, Jaks was getting her hair done by Rosalie and Alice was doing mine. In the end, my hair was pinned up in the front to look like a road bump and the back was in loose curls. Jaks' hair was straight in the front, one eye covered and the back was in loose curls as well. When they were done with our hair, Alice, my mom and Leah went to my mom's room to help Seth and PJ. I'm so nervous. I'm giving myself to Seth…tonight. I shook off my nervousness and pulled my dress on. I snapped the strap that went around my neck on.

"Sarah, can you lace the back for me, please?" she asked.

"Sure. I'm nervous." I admitted.

"You're going to be fine, Sarah." She sighed.

"What if I'm horrible? What if I'm in the middle of it and reject him? What if I…"

**SLAP! **

"SARAH! _Get a grip!!_ Jesus woman!" she yelled then turned back around so I can finish lacing up her damn dress. Bitch didn't have to slap me though.

"You're lucky you're my friend. Ijust don't _allow_ anybody to _slap me_." I glared at her back.

"HEY!! Don't get snappy!!! You needed a grip. Oh and I have a _surprise_ for you and Mr. _Smexy_!!" She laughed.

I finished lacing her up. She turned around to walk to her bag. I noticed she had something clutched in her hand so, I couldn't see it. I glared at her when she had that wicked, evil smirk on her little face. She was up to no good!!!

"Jaks...what's in your hand?" I questioned.

"Don't kill me or put me on extra patrol. It's for your benefit. Here." She rambled and threw it at me. Then, she bolted out the door with her shoes.

When I looked at what I had in my hand, I blushed so hard, I thought I was gonna bleed. I mumbled curse words while putting on my shoes. I stormed out of the room, cursing out Jaks.

"WHAT THE HELL, JAKS!! I KNOW YOU'RE TRYING TO HELP BUT, GOD DA..." I stopped dead in my tracks when I caught Seth's appearance.

He looked soo freaking good!!! I almost dropped the hotel key out of my hands when I took him in. He had on a black tux with silver Skull cufflinks. I noticed that the tie I had gotten him was replaced with a black bow instead. It must have been Leah because so absolutely hated seeing her brother in pink. Even though, he still looked hotter than ever. I could tell he got a trim because his hair is a tad bit shorter now. I was basically eye fucking him…in front of my parents…everyone!! Yikes.

I turned my gaze to Jaks. A little revenge wouldn't hurt for what she pulled, even though I was thankful. Hehe. I smirked at her and with my sides still at my sides; I levitated one of my mom's books and threw it at the back of Jaks' head.

"OWWWWW!!! WHAT THE FUCK, SARAH?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" She screamed through all the laughter.

"That was for upstairs!" I laughed.

Leah came back from the kitchen with a bag of Lays chips in her hand. Once Leah saw Jaks holding the back of her head, she looked at her confused as ever.

"MA! Sarah threw a _book_ at my head!" she whined.

"Are you okay?" she looked like she was holding something back.

"Yeah. I'm _fine_." Jaks grumbled.

Leah stared at her for a while then, burst out laughing. That's really sad if your own mom laughs at you being hurt. But, hey that's Leah.

"What the…UHH!!!!"

She stormed of near my mom. My mom rubbed the back of Jaks' head holding in her laugh. Seth walked up to me; smiling so big once again.

"You look great, babe." He said.

"Thanks. You cleaned up good." I laughed.

"Hey! I'm always looking good. Thank you very much." He pecked my lips then, pulled back.

"I know."

"Oh! I almost forgot. I got you a red corsage since red is your favorite color." He said which slipping the corsage on my wrist.

"I love it!! Thanks Sethy."

I not gonna kiss him now because I may jump him.

"Hey. No fair! She gets one but not me? I thought I was your favorite." Jaks pouted after opening the door for Becky to come in.

"You are my favorite and so is Sarah. And, I didn't forget about you either since you're dateless." I laughed.

I nearly choked on my own spit after hearing what Seth just fucking said. How the fuck did he know? I didn't fucking tell him.

"What…how…" Jaks stuttered.

"I ran into his mom at the store. She said you kicked his ass so, now he can't walk let alone sit or stand for the next month. Haha. What did he do?" Seth laughed.

"Sarah and I caught the asshole fucking that slut Penny on his damn pool table. Sarah ordered me not to phase in his house so, I did the closest thing kicked him really fucking hard in he balls twice. And, said that if he showed up and tried to take me to prom, I was gonna run his ass over and sick a pack of wolves on his lying, cheating ass." She breathed.

I just noticed that everyone in the room got quite during Jaks explanation. Leah broke it first when she grabbed Jaks and hugged her while spinning her around. I'm guessing she's happy.

"I'm SO proud of you Jackie!!! You kicked that bitch's ass!!" She yelled happily.

After several minutes of that, we all headed outside where there was a huge, stretch, black Hummer limo waiting for us. And guess who step out of the limo? My dear old Uncle Emmett. He was wearing his special limonene driving suit. Hat and everything. He looked really silly.

We all hopped in the limo and were amazed at the inside of it. The ceiling had a mirror on it. The seats were leather and blue lights back of the seats. It was amazing! Of course, Jaks goes straight to the liquor. I don't know why since we can't get drunk. I'm gonna have to experiment with that one day and see how many bottles it takes. I saw Becky blushing at something PJ said. God they are so CUTE!!! Seth of course couldn't keep his hands of me while my mind kept wandering to the hotel room key in my bag.

When Uncle Emmett pulled up at the hotel the prom was at, we saw A LOT of juniors and seniors going inside. They all looked great…holy shit…is that…

"WHAT THE FUCKING BISCUT! IS THAT PENNY?!" Jaks yelled.

She better keep her cool or I'm gonna have to knock her out. We all got out of the car to hear Right Hand Hi by Kid Sister. I loved that song!!! Becky started singing and dancing her way to Jaks and me. We laughed and started to do the same. Seth, Pj…shit EVERYBODY started laughing at us. But, we didn't care. We made our way in and gave them our tickets.

"Well that was fun!!!" I laughed as we walked in the big ass room the prom was in.

"Yeah even though people laughing at us." Becky mumbled but we heard just fine.

"Well FUCK WHOEVER WAS LAUGHING!!! I'm gonna go dance!" She yelled then vanished in the crowd of people. Most likely she going to grind the ball off some guy. Ha!

I turned to Seth and held out my hand with a smile.

"Come on! I wanna dance!" she yelled over the loud music. It was I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas.

I yanked him from the doorway and led him to the dance floor. Seth came behind me; I backed up and started grinding on him. I saw Jaks in a "Sandwich" with two guys. Gross!! I started to freaking sweat! Just my forehead though and a good thing. Half way through the song Seth's cell phone goes off. We both groan I irritation. I turned around so I was facing him still swaying my hips.

"Seth, you need to answer it. It may be important." I laughed.

He had a scowl look on his face but, dug in his pocket to see who was calling.

"What the hell! It's Jerry. He's supposed to be on patrol. God!" he growled.

I pecked his lips and nudged my head towards the door where the refreshments were.

"Go ahead and take it. I'll be fine."

_Really I'm fucking PISSED!_ I thought.

Seth kissed my forehead and told me he'll be right back. I sighed when he walked away. Then, I felt_ someone_ slap my ass 10x as hard as a human would.

"Hey Jaks!! Dance with me, my lady." I laughed slapping her ass back but, I doubt she even felt it through that puffy ass dress.

"Hell Yeah!!"

Me and Jaks dance together for an hour and a half together. When, the DJ took a break, we went to where PJ and Becky were sitting at. I was starting to get worried because Seth was back yet and he didn't tell me he had to leave.

"Hey guys. Sarah, where's Seth?" Becky asked.

"Um…he had to take care of something." I glanced at PJ and Jaks giving them that known look.

"Oh. Do you guys want anything?" She asked while getting up.

We all told her sodas then she left.

"Where did Seth go? He's been gone for like an hour." PJ wondered.

"I don't know! Jerry called; he went outside and didn't come back." I panicked.

"Calm down Sarah! Maybe Jerry or one of them got in a fight. You know how long that takes to talk through them." Jaks said calmly.

_How the hell can she be so damn calm?!_ I thought.

"Maybe…" I was cut off when Becky suddenly appeared at the table with our drinks.

I sat down and drank my soda and kept thinking that I should have gone with him. Why am I so stupid?

The others went off to get lost in the crowd of dancing people while I just sat at the table calling Seth over and over and over again. Still no answer. I'm gonna rip him a new one. Just thinking that hurt. I kept wondering is he was okay.

"Damn it, Seth! You _better_ be okay." I mumbled.

"I'm okay." A voice behind me scared me half to death. Seth.

"Where _were_ you? I called your phone but, you didn't answer. I was scared…" I rambled out before Seth pressed his finger to my lips.

"Sh. I had to go back to your house. Jerry and Dickson got into it and Dickson phased. So, I had to calm him down. It took longer than I expected. Sorry I made you worry."

"It's okay. You did what you had to do." I said sincerely.

Seth leaned in and kissed my lips softly. I raised my hand into his hair and intensified the kiss. We made out for 6 minutes before we separated. He stood up straight with a smile on his face when a slow song came on. Seth held his hand out like he was asking for permission. I gladly took it and headed to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I wanted to stay like this forever. Just Seth and Sarah. Nobody else. But, then I started to think about how Dickson had phased. That meant vampires were near. The Cullens had left so, that only left…holy shit!!! My threat. The Pack's threat. All because of me. Damn it!

I pushed those thoughts to the side for tomorrow. Right I wanted to enjoy this. I was getting tense again thinking about what Seth and I would be doing. I freaking nervous as hell. Seth caught my nervousness.

"You okay, babe?" I mumbled in my hair.

"Yeah…um just thinking…about…tonight." I stuttered.

Seth pulled back a little to look me in the eyes.

"Sarah, we don't have to do it right now. We can wait. I have no problem." He said sincerely.

"NO! No, um I want to…I'm just a little nervous that's all." I chuckled pulling him closer to me.

Minutes turned into hours and prom was almost over. Jaks was making out with some guy sitting on his lap, Becky was leaning against PJ since she kept dosing off and I just finished grinding the shit out of Seth. Poor baby was stiff so bad. He went to the bathroom to take a breather. Haha, I'm glad I did that to him. Weird to say it helped me with my nerves about tonight.

Everyone was starting to leave. Jaks told me good lucky about tonight and throw a condom at me.

"Just in case Seth didn't bring one but, my mom shoved like 3 in his jacket pocket." She laughed.

"Oh God! Hey, where you going?" I asked.

"I'm gonna get some ass form that guy earlier. Not all of us have a pure virgin mouth! I want a good fuck and that's where I'm headed." She laughed as she walked away.

"AH!! MY EARS!" I laughed yelling back.

"YOUR _VIRGIN_ EARS!" She yelled.

I blushed like a mad woman. Leave it to Jaks to embarrass me. I turned and saw Seth walking over to me. Grinning, I grab my bag and walk up to him.

"Here. Your niece gave it to me…just in case." I giggled when I handed it to him.

Once he took it, he rose in eyebrow and tossed in the trash. I looked at him like he's fucking crazy. I don't want to take a chance at getting pregnant. Not now anyway since the whole Heidi thing. It scared the shit out of me.

"I came prepared." He smirked and showed me.

"Okay. Oh, Jaks also gave me these. She said she had a surprise in it to." I mumbled but loud enough for him to hear me. Then, handed him the hotel room key.

He looked at the key and then at me. I nodded my head and took his hand in mine. He kissed my knuckles and we began walking towards the elevators. When we were in the elevator getting closer and closer to the room, I heard his heart speed up and I'm guess he heard mine too because he pulled me to his side and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped one of my arms around his waist and into him. Once we got our floor and out of the elevator, I was on the verge of puking my guts out. There stood in front of us was _THE DOOR._ I led Seth to the door and he unlocked it.

"My Lady." I smiled while holding the door open for me.

"Thanks so kindly." I laughed as I walked in.

I doubled over in laughter once I saw the room. There was confetti shaped like a dog all over the place, paw prints lead to the bed, a GINORMOUS sign on the wall behind the bed that said "IT'S PUPPY LOVE". Then, I saw two envelops. One had my name on it and the other had Seth's. I handed Seth his and took mine to read.

_Sarah_

_**OMG!!**__ Your __**finally**__ gonna become a __**real**__ woman!! It wasn't that long ago when you got your first period! Lol! Any who, your stuff is in the bathroom so, go changed and have __**FUN!!**_

_Loves, Jaks_

_P.S Your __**dad**__ wrote the note for Seth! Lol_

I looked up at Seth. He looked like he just saw is life flash through his eyes.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?" he squeaked. It sound funny as hell but, he looked scared shitless at the note.

"What's wrong? What did my dad write?"

"Um…he said and I quote "If you hurt Sarah, I'm going to beat your ass then, rip your head off and hang it up on my living room wall."…hey how did you know your dad wrote it?"

"Jaks told me in my letter." I said smoothly.

"So…what's yours say?" He smirked know Jaks was a disgusting perve.

"You mister have to wait and see. I'm gonna go freshen up. Be right back." I said not giving anything else away.

I walked into the bathroom and locked it when I got in. Then, I saw that **evil** Victoria's secret bag on the counter.

"_Get a grip, Sarah!_" I whispered to myself.

I took everything out of the bag and slid out of my dress. I took a quick shower even though I knew I would be taking on tomorrow morning, I did anyway. Don't want to stink. I washed my hair as well. So, know it was wet but, still had my natural curls. I put lotion on, a tad bit of eye liner and deodorant. Oh, and put some oh my cherry lip balm on since I didn't feel up to lip gloss right now. Then, come down to putting on the lingerie. The bra was black with red lace on the trim and the boy shorts were also black with red lace on the trim. Once I got that on, I pulled on the robe and took one huge deep breath.

Without hesitation, I walked out the door and stood a good distance from the bed. I saw Seth lying on the bed in his boxers. They were my favorite because they said "Bad Dog" on the butt. He was taking me in well that parts that weren't covered my robe. I was going to tease him a bit. No harm in that. I walked little by little over to the bed when I stop a good foot from the bed. Seth was getting antsy. He round over to the side of the bed I was at and sat down right in front of me staring into my eyes. I smirked and stepped back a little. He growled deep in his chest which sent a shutter down my spine. My eyes ran down his chest and I knew my eyes had darkened because _he_ was the one smirking at _me_ this time.

"So, you wanna see more, baby?" I asked innocently.

He nodded his head eagerly. I just laughed. While untying the robe, I kept my eyes on Seth. When I got further and further into untying the robe, Seth's eyes seem to be opening wider and wider even though I didn't show him anything yet. Once it was untying, I held it together.

"Seth…"

"Hmm?" He lifted his eyes to mine. His eyes were **dark**.

"Can you take it off for…" Before I even finished my question, he was up and standing in front of me in a flash.

His hand reached where my hands were and tried to take my hands away. He tried again but, I wouldn't let go. I stiffened a laugh. He groaned in frustration then, pulled me to him. His hands on my waist holding my tight but, to me it felt good.

"Why are you teasing me, babe" He whined.

"Because I love you. That's why." I laughed then pressed my lips to his.

"I love you too." He mumbled against my lips.

I felt like I was in heaven when his lips meet mine. I was so focused on how his lips felt like on mine that I didn't noticed he had slipped my robe off. He smirked on my lips then, moved back to have a look. With him eyeing me like that caused me to get _**super**_ horny. I jumped on him and we came crashing down on the bed. I giggled like a freaking school girl I kissed him fiercely. I pressed myself onto him. His hands wander down my sides before rest them on my ass. I moaned in his mouthed and felt him get harder underneath me. His mouth moved to my neck and started to kiss, lick, and bit it. I gasped as the pleasant sensation went down between my legs. Seth growled and flipped us over so now he was on top of me. The wind was knocked out of me when he started nibbling at my collarbone.

Several minutes passed of him groping and biting me until he reached behind me to unclamp my bra. I lifted myself to make it easier for him. Next thing I knew was that my bra was gone in seconds and he was staring at me. It was making me frustrated and self conscious. I slapped him in the chest.

"Stop staring! Your making me feel weird." I laughed.

"I can't help it. You're gorgeous." He smiled.

"Ohh shut up and keep going." I giggled. He's so cheesy!

He kissed his way to my chest and placed his mouth on my right breast. I moaned arching my back towards. Then, his hand started moving down south and I was started to pant like a dog. Not really but you chase my drift. I grabbed his beautiful head to my lips.

"Take me. Make me yours, baby." I whispered.

He looked in my eyes and nodded his head. I let go of his face so he could move to the end of the bed. He placed both hands on the waistband of my boy shorts and just as he started to pull them down, he stopped. WTF!

"What wrong?" I sighed.

_I'm getting __**really**__ sexually frustrated over here!_ I thought.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I swear to god if he ask one more time, I'm gonna slap him and take advantage of him. HeHe.

"Yes Seth. Yes."

That must have given him reassurance because his face seemed to be less worried now. He pulled them down my legs and off. His eye ranked my body causing me to squirm under his gaze. He chuckled and stood up off the bed. This was it. The moment I was also waiting for. Seeing _all_ of Seth. I sat myself up on my elbows to get a better look. I smiled showing all my teeth and he did the same. Seth slowly pulled down his boxers. When he stood up straight, my jaw fucking dropped and my eyes practically fell out of my head. Okay, I'm exaggerating. But, HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD!!! MY SETH WAS **HUGE**!! I had seen Jerry nude when he had to phase for patrol, he was big but, Seth…I don't know! Why the hell am I comparing their size differences?! UGH! I need to be slapped. Seth is better!! HaHa. Oh right, he's waiting on me. I smile and motion for him to come here. He crawls on top of me. I open my legs so, he's lying between them where he needs to be. I guess I'm a little possessive.

"I think you need be…" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.

"No. I need you. I'll be fine." I smiled placing small kisses on his chin.

At first I thought he was going to fight me on this but, to my luck he just nodded.

"Okay."

"I'll tell you if I can't handle it." I breathed then, wrapped my arms armed his neck.

Seth put a condom on and placed himself at my entrance. Just the tip that was placed there made me wetter. Then, pain shot through me like someone just snapped my forearm in half when he pushed in an inch. I whimpered tightening my arms around Seth's neck. He tried to sooth me but, a tear still came from my shut eyes. Once the pain stop, I told him to keep going. He pushed in a couple more inches until he was fully inside me. I held back my scream of pain and replaced them with deep staggered breaths.

"God…are you…okay?" he breathed in my neck.

"Yes." I squeaked.

Seth pulled his face from my neck and stared down into my eyes. I knew he saw pain. I couldn't hide that even if I tried. See this is what I fucking get for letting my hormones take over. He said that I needed to be stretched. But, _nooo_, I had to be stupid and say "no I don't need it". I'm a dumb ass.

"I'm sorry babe. I'm so sor…" I put my hand over his mouth.

"I'm okay…it just hurts a bit…just…just stay still for a minute."

We just stayed like that for about 2 minutes before I tested for anymore pain. So, I move my hips around earning a groan from Seth. I giggled then, I opened my eyes to see him staring at me. I gave the okay for him to start moving. He pulled out of me then back in softly. I moaned letting my eyes roll in the back of my head. He went slowly for awhile but, I wanted more so, I wrapped my legs around his hips.

"Go…ugh…faster baby." I whimpered.

"You feel…so good babe…uh…" he managed to say while picking up the pace.

I couldn't take it anymore. I levitated us both and flipped us so I was on top this time. When I flipped us and land back on the bed, Seth looked surprised as he grinned at me.

"I…knew my power…would come in…handy." I laughed breathlessly.

"Yeah…sure does…your so tight babe…" He licked his lips.

I went down and kiss him hard while his hands were guiding me. I threw my head moaning loud. I felt the pressure building up and I felt myself going faster. We were sweating, panting and moaning. I whimpered feeling like I'm about to explode.

"Come on baby…ugh…let it go…fuck!" He thrust into me harder and faster.

"GOD…I'M CO…SETH…"

That's when it happened. It was like my dream I had on my birthday. It felt just like that. Seth thrust into me 3 more time before his on release. He grunted slowly down to a stop. I fell right on top of him. Not bothering to move, I wrapped my arms around his neck smiling like an idiot. I couldn't image a much better night than this.

Seth pushed the hair that was sticking to my face away with his hand. He smiled down at me.

"I love you." He chuckled.

"I love you too." I mumbled. I was too tired to do anything else but, sleep.

After that night, things were getting better and better as they went. I haven't been getting into fights with Jerry and Soren. But, when I did I took all that pent up angrier and put it into sex with Seth. I had sort of went over board once and he couldn't walk for a day. Whoops! But, he always forgave me. The rest of the year went by faster than I thought.

It was Christmas Eve, Seth's been on edge around me and I don't know why. When ever I phase, he would make up in excuse to leave. Soren keep saying he was falling out of love with me which cause me to throw him into a tree with my mind since I would be run patrol. But, I'm scared that he actually was.

It was 7pm at night, when my mom, Jaks, Leah and I got home from shopping for gifts. I got something extra special for Seth. I bought him a blackish silver made watch. On the back of the face, it wrote "_My love never dies_". We spent an hour or so wrapping gifts. Then, we all headed to bed. I cried myself to sleep.

**Seth's POV**

I sat in wolf form outside Sarah's window, hearing her cry herself to sleep.

_God, I hate hearing her cry but, I had to keep this a secret from her. –Seth_

Everyone else knows of course because the Pack can't keep the mouth's shut and I forgot to command them not to. But, I don't really like to do that.

_Aww! Nice to know we are still loved! –Soren_

_Yeah! But, I kept my mouth shut so you can blame me man. –Dickson_

_I know. But, no thanks to Soren, Sarah thinks I'm falling out of love with her. –Seth_

_Than tell my daughter that. –Jake_

_I can't go nowhere near her eyes. I almost let it slip the last time we ate dinner at your house Jake. I'll just wait till tomorrow morning. –Seth_

_Jake, it's at 8 right? –Dickson_

_Yeah. –Jake_

_So can't wait for tomorrow huh? -Leah_

I couldn't wait till then.

**Sarah's POV**

My alarm clock went off. It was 8 am and I was grumpy.

"UUUUUUUGH!!!!!!" I groan loudly. I levitated my alarm clock and threw it hard out the window, successfully hitting someone in the head with it.

"DAMN IT SARAH!" Soren hollered followed by Jerry's loud laugh.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET ASSHOLE!" I yelled.

I forcefully got out of bed, took a shower and got dressed.

"Today gonna be a _greet day_." I said sarcastically.

"Good spirit, Sarah!" my mom yelled from the kitchen.

I decided on where a red short sleeve dress that fit snug on my curves with my black high heel boots. When I walked down the steps, almost everyone was here. Everyone expect Leah, Embry, Jaks, Dickson, and Seth. With a sigh, I walked to the bar stool next to Kim. Kim hugged me.

"Sarah, you should be depressed. It's Christmas." She said cheerfully.

I had to be a smartass. Damn it!

"Kim, if _orphans can be depressed on Christmas_, why can't _I_?" I almost growled.

I apologized as soon as it came out then, started banging my head on the marble counter top. Out of nowhere, a roll of paper towels was softening the blows. I looked up and saw my mom smiling at me.

"It's going to be okay, honey. Oh! Leah and the rest should be here. Go open the door." She smiled at me.

"I'm not in the mood. They can let themselves in." I said too loudly causing everyone to stare at me.

I stood up almost knocking over the bar stool and stood by the back door looking out the window. I was on the verge of tears when I heard the door open. I felt the pull but, stayed where I was blinking back tears. Kim and my mom were whispering about something but, it was too low I couldn't even hear. My knuckles were turning white since I was squeezing them too tightly with my arms crossed. They obviously knew why Seth was avoiding me lately. Bitches!

Suddenly, those warm familiar arms wrapped themselves around my waist. Seth rested his head on my shoulder. I wanted to sock him in the mouth for keep shit from me but, I remembered I was keeping shit too. He kissed below my ear but, I showed no sign of weakness.

"Hey babe." He whispered. God, his voice was husky and sexy at the same time; I just wanted to…NO!

"Hi" I simply said.

He noticed something was wrong, so he turned me around and saw tears.

"What's up? I said softly wiping the tears that fell.

"You."

"What?"

"_You_. You've been avoiding me for a while now. What's going on Seth? Tell me." I whispered.

"I'll tell you after we open up presents okay? I promise." He kissed me softly. When he was starting to pull back, I pulled him back to me.

"More." I growled against his lips.

Seth pecked my lips then pulled away. I groaned and he laughed.

"I _promise_ we'll finish this later."

"You're making an awfully lot of promises mister. You better do as you promised." I giggled.

"Oh yeah. I promise." He smirked.

I laughed and hit his arm.

When everyone was done eating breakfast, everyone was exchanging gifts. Everyone got a wide range of things. Jaks got a Black Porsche like my Aunt Alice has. That's why she wasn't getting money from them. I laughed. Seth got me a locket it had 'Love' in carved in it. When I opened it, there was a picture of us in it. I loved it. I gave him my gift and of course he loved it. Everyone else had amazing gifts as well. We were coming down to the end; Seth was getting nerves about something. Hell, I was nervous that he was nervous. All the sound in the room shut off. I looked around and everyone was staring at Seth and me smiling.

"Um…why are you guys smiling?" I fidgeted under their gazes.

"Seth wants to tell you something go on, Seth." Jaks smiled.

"So, you all knew?!" I growled in anger. I stood up with my hands on my hips glaring at them then, at Seth.

"Talk. Now." I growled.

"Okay…" He stood up in front of me and took my hands in his.

Everyone leaned forward in their seats.

"Sarah, you know I love you right?" He asked.

"Seth, you know that a stupid question right? Of course." I smiled.

Jaks choked on her orange juice laughing.

"Okay…um… I love you and everytime I look at you I only see you in my future…"

"She better be." My dad mumbled earning a slap in the head by my mom.

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He smiled brightening up the room.

HOLY SHIT…I think my heart just stopped. I wasn't breathing. I wanted to scream!!!

"CeCe, come on out!" He yelled.

I turned around to see Little CeCe in a white little wedding dress caring a small red velvet box. She came over to Seth and he picked her up.

There was "Aw"s filling the room when she came out. Tears were coming down my face. CeCe took my left hand. She is incredibaly cute.

"Sarwah? Wiw you marrwe Seth?" She asked.

"Will you Sarah? You can't resist that face." He smirked pointing to CeCe.

"I know but, I can resist yours." I smirked back.

"_OOOHHHHHH!!! DISS!!_" Jerry laughed.

"Pwease?" Seth and CeCe pleaded at the same time.

I pretended to think about it.

"Yes. Yes, Seth Clearwater! I will marry you!" I giggled.

"I love you too much. Alright, CeCe put the ring on the finger I showed you earlier."

When CeCe opened the box I saw the ring and exhaled the breath that I didn't know I was holding. The ring was gorgeous. It was a 14k Gold 1 1/4ct TDW Pink Princess-cut Diamond Ring (look on my profile). Seth slipped it on my finger. I was leaning in to kiss him when felt a tiny hand on my mouth. CeCe had her face squinted up. I giggled.

"Put me down fwirst. I don't want to see that!" she squealed.

Seth put her down and pulled me in for a kiss to remember. That night, I took advantage of him. We had fun though.

A week after my engagement, I started getting these notes from Heidi. I was too fucking scared to even think straight. They were always left under my windshield wipers. Seth had smelt the hood of my car and let's just say everyone was tired from the extra patrols we've been doing. We had no clue as to how they where getting past us. That scent wasn't Heidi's though.

Today, I just got off of patrol and was talking to Alice on the phone about the wedding when I heard my dad's frantic voice. I hung up after telling Alice I'd call her back and went down the stairs. When my dad was sit on the floor and horror written across his face, I ran over to him.

"Daddy? Dad, what's wrong?"

He didn't say anything. I saw grabbed the phone out of his hand and pressed it to my ear.

"Jake?!" My mom yelled in the phone.

"Mom? What's wrong?! He's just sitting here!" I cried.

"It's your grandpa baby…he…he's in the hospital." She cried.

"WHAT?! WHY!" I yelled as I was starting to tremble.

"The house smelled like a vampire has been there. I came to visit and he was laying on the floor unconscious…Can you drive your dad over to the hospital?" She cried even more.

"Okay. Bye." I was so angry I threw the phone against the wall and it shattered into tiny pieces.

"Come on Daddy. He needs you." I said while heaving his heavy body off the floor so, he was standing.

We hurried to the car and drove as fast as I could to the hospital. Once we got there, my dad got out of the car and was about to go inside when he stop and turned to me.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'm gonna check out the house real quick. See if I can find anything. I'll be back." I gave him a small smile.

"Alright. Be careful." He closed the door and went inside.

I started crying. He's in there because of me! She warned me that she'll come after them to get to me.

"STUPID! SO _FUCKING_ STUPID!" I yelled.

Once I got to Billy's and got out the car door. I was hit with the most nauseating smell that I actually barfed. It was weird because normally I don't throw up because of the smell. I cupped my hand over my nose and mouth then, went inside. The place wasn't completely trashed. A couple of things were out of place but, that's it. Something caught my eyes. They appeared out of nowhere. _Those fucking red eyes!_

"Hello sweet Sarah. I'm glad you came. I knew you would though" He said too sweet for comfort.

"What the hell do you want?! Why did you hurt Billy? He did nothing to you!" I yelled trembling.

"Now now, Sarah. Don't you remember what Heidi said if you didn't come willingly…" He smirked.

I won't to phase right now and rip the bitch to pieces but, for some odd reason I couldn't. Something stopping me from doing so.

"Yeah…but…but why Billy?" I whispered.

"Well, my dear, he was the closet to you. I would have gotten to your parents but, I changed my mind. And, your fiancé Seth running around with the pack like a bunch of mutts they are." He laughed.

"You sick, asshole! You…" I was interrupted.

"Nope. Your sick. You didn't come with us when Heidi gave you the chance. This whole mess is your fault. Just think about it Sarah. Let it sink in." then he was gone.

I fell to the floor balling my eyes out. He was right. If only I had gone with them, this wouldn't be happening. I got up off the floor and ran to my car. I needed to see Billy. I got to the hospital within minutes. I asked the nurse what floor Billy Black was on. She told me floor 8 in the ICU. I ran to the elevator and quickly pressed the 8 and close button.

Once out of the elevator, I saw my mom and dad, Rachel, Paul and Rebecca waiting. I ran to my mom and cried. I cried know I did this.

"How is he?" I asked wiping my tears.

"He's still out. The doctor said he could hear us and we could talk to him. But, his not coming around." I sadly smiled.

"Can…can I go talk to him?"

"Yeah, of course." She slightly pushed me in the direction of his room.

"Room 290."

I walked down the hall by myself then, stopped when I found the room. I took a deep breath and walked in. I broke into tears when I sat down next to him taking his hand in mine.

"Grandpa…this is so messed up…this is all my fault y…your in here." I whispered. I didn't want my dad, mom or Uncle Paul to hear me.

"I don't know what to do. They will just keep coming…they won't stop till they get me."

One look at his face, I knew what I had to do. I kissed his cheek and stood. I took one lost look at Billy.

"I love you Grandpa. I'm sorry."

I left the room and stop when I smelt the hospital food. I covered my mouth as the vomit rose up my throat. The only bathroom was in the waiting room by my parents…fuck it. I ran down the hall at human speed into the waiting room bathroom. I threw up the remainder of what I had for breakfast this morning. I rinsed out my mouth once I was done. When I walked out of the bathroom, I saw my family's looks of concern.

"I'm okay. Just feeling off. I'm gonna go home and rest."

I hugged all of them then, walked into the waiting elevator. I knew something was wrong with me the morning sickness and my emotions. I got a pregnancy test just to confirm what I already knew. Postive.

Once I got home, I got in the shower not even bathing. I just cried. I'm really fucking emotionally lately. When I got out, I walked into my bedroom to see My Seth sitting on my bed. I walked over to him and hugged him tight. I didn't want to let go.

"I'm sorry. Jake told me what happened. You okay?" He said softly.

I pressed my lips to Seth's. I will never forget these nights. We made love. It was soft not like some of the time we've done it. When Seth was knocked out, I kissed his hair for the last time. I got up, put on my 'pushin' up the daisies' dress with a white t-shirt. I pulled my leggings on next then, my Ugg Moccasins. I already had on my locket and always my engagement ring. I had my bag already packed. Once last look at the man I will forever and love, I was out the door. I left a note explaining that it was my fault Billy got hurt and that I was gonna fix it.

I pulled out of the driveway and was headed out of La Push. The place I grew up, the place my love imprinted on me…the place that I put all these wonderful people in danger. Hopefully, one day I can come back. But, right now I was determined to end this.

"_Goodbye La Push._" I whispered to myself.

**Seth's POV**

I moved around to wrap my arm around Sarah but, I felt nothing.

"Sarah?" I said while getting up.

That's when I saw the piece of paper.

_Seth_

_Seth, I need you to understand. I had to leave to protect you guys. It's my fault that Billy's in the hospital. When I end this and know that it's safe for you all, I'll come back. Forgive me, My Love._

_You're All,_

_Sarah_

I dropped to the floor crying. Why did she leave me? We could protect everyone together. I just didn't understand. I heard Jake and Nessie walk in the house. I couldn't move. My heart was breaking. When they saw me, they rushed in the room only to hear me say two words repeatedly.

"Seth, what's happened? Where's Sarah?" Nessie ask frantically.

Jake grabbed the note from my hand.

"She's gone…she's gone." I whimpered.

* * *

I know I know!!! But, the next chapters to come are gonna have alot more action. So.....REVIEW!! Love Ya!!


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay Guys here is Chapter 6!!! Don't forget to check out the slideshow on my profile for new face to come!!!! I'm thanking Tinker178 for some ideas so gave me during this chapter. She also came up with the name Colby for their son. Thanks again Tinker178!**

* * *

******Sparkle, Fur & Blood:** **A Sarah Elizabeth Black Story**

**Chapter Six**

**Sarah's POV**

_4 Years Later in January…_

We were in the driving down the familiar rode I once drove down 4 years ago. It was Me, Tammy, Lauren which is Tammy's 17 yr. old sister, my baby boy Colby and baby girl Ruby in the car at the moment. Oh plus the dog Max.**(check out slideshow)** Tammy drove while I was starting to look back at the 4 years I've gone through and now returning back to the place I call home.

_**Flashback**_

_I had to ditch my car so they can't find out where I'm going. By now, I know that they are searching for me. I pulled out my phone and dialed the cab service._

"_Hello this is Airport Cab Service. How may I help you?" The lady with the kind voice spoke into the phone._

"_Hi…I need a cab to come pick me up."_

"_Where is your location ma'am?"_

_I told her the street and that I'll be waiting outside the old warehouse._

"_Okay we have one going passed there. They should be their in like 10 minutes."_

"_Thank you." I hung up the phone and pulled into the abandon warehouse._

_I got out of my car with my bag and pee stick in my hand._

"_Ew. That's nasty." I mumbled to myself._

_I slipped it back in the wrapper and put it in my duffle bag. I had to tell him. I couldn't just show up with a kid and say it was his. No. I'm gonna tell him when I get in the cab. I had to deal with Heidi on my own. I don't want him to get hurt or worse because of me. So, I'll call. _

_I locked my car then, closed the warehouse doors after. I locked it with one of the big ass locks that you can't pick. I threw the keys in my bag and waited for the cab. _

_My phone rung 20 times within the 10 minutes it took for the cab to get here. I opened the cabs back door but, just stood there looking back at the woods surrounding the road. After taking a deep breath, I got in the cab and closed the door. I pulled out my phone as soon as we were a good enough distance from La Push._

"_Um…excuse me sir. I have to make a phone call and I need it to be completely quiet in here." I told him politely._

"_And, you want me to turn off the radio too?" he smirked. __**No duh ass!**_

"_Yeah. I'll pay you extra."_

"_Alright."_

_He turned everything off and kept driving. I flipped my phone open and called the house number knowing that someone was there. It rung twice before someone picked up._

"_SARAH?!" My mom practically yelled in the phone._

"_Yeah ma. It's me." I sighed._

"_Sarah…honey why did you leave? I don't understand. Billy's accident wasn't your fault…" I cut her off._

"_It's was! You don't understand! I have to do this okay?! This…" My dad's booming voice cut me off._

"_SARAH! COME HOME RIGHT NOW! THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT OKAY! Just come home."_

"_I can't daddy. You have to understand that I'm doing this to protect you guys. I love you all. Even Soren." I tried to lighten up the mood._

_I held the phone being passed._

"_Sarah." __**Seth**_

"_Seth…I'm sorry." I whimpered unable to keep myself together. I took all I had to not to the cab driver to turn around._

"_Baby…come back…we can deal with this together…we need you here…I need you." He cried._

"_I know b-but I have to do this…" I stuttered. _

"_Sarah…" He started to ramble on and on about how I needed to come back but, it's not that damn simple!_

"_I'm pregnant." I rammed in. On the other end of the phone, it was dead silent. I know at that point everyone had heard me say it including Seth._

"_What?" he whispered._

"…_I um…I'm pregnant?" It came out as I question._

_It sounded like WWIII going on in that house. People were crying, yelling, etc. The driver tapped my knee and point to the airport that was drawing near. My chest was hurting so bad, I thought I was going to vomit. I knew I had to saw good-bye._

"_I have to go." I whimpered knowing they heard me._

"_No…NO!! Sarah!! You can't leave me…"_

"_Seth, what was the last two sentences I wrote in that letter?" I cried softly._

"…_that…that you would come back when its safe and to forgive you…"_

"_I want you to forgive me. I love you Seth. I got to go."_

_I knew he had it at this point. I heard ripping, growling, and howling in pain. Then, the line went dead. I shut my phone and turned it off._

"_I'm sorry." The driver said._

"_Ju- just hurry to the airport please."_

_I cried silent tears on my way there._

_**End of flashback**_

"Sarah…Sarah!" Tammy yelled trying to get my attention.

"Yeah, sorry." I sighed.

"It's okay. Ruby's calling you." She smiled.

"Momma." Ruby sung.

"Are you okay? You seem sad. Do you miss daddy?" she asked.

I tried to face her and Colby. They got some features I can pen point that were Seth's and mine. Ruby was lighter like Seth, thick brown hair like me, face shape like me, nose like me. Her cheeks were rose color like my mom's. And, her eyes were a mixture between Seth's and mine. Colby on the other hand looked like Seth when he was younger. I've seen pictures. Colby's eyes, nose, hell everything was like Seth, but Mini Seth. Their language was like a normal person unlike CeCe. Ha.

They were waiting for my answer.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Just a bit nervous. And I really _really_ miss daddy." I smiled.

"Don't worry momma. We'll protect you." Colby said cheerfully.

"YEAH! And, if any of them try to hurt you I'll beat their ass!" She said.

I clenched my jaw shut and turned to Tammy. Lauren was laughing up a storm cause she knew Tammy was gonna get it. Tammy side ways glanced at me looking nervous as hell.

"**You're lucky you're driving this car**." I glared.

"Sorry. It's not my fault she has good hearing_._" She mumbled.

I punched Tammy in the arm and turned back to Ruby.

"No cursing. And **no** using your power on anyone." I added.

Yep, Colby can phase but, he still grows. I'm gonna guess when he hits 16, he's gonna have his growth spurt like Seth. Just thinking about his name makes me all warm inside. Anyways, Ruby can't phase but, her power is exactly the same as Jane's. To inflict pain. I found out when she used it on her brother a year ago. And, that's when Colby first phased. He had the EXACT same color sandy fur but, his paws were black. He's was adorable. I turned to face forward and stared at my hands remembering when I got to Volterra and what had happened.

_**Flashback**_

_I just got off the plane to Florence, Italy and was now headed to Volterra. It took me a couple of hours to get there but, I made it and now I was starving. I stop at some pizza place and decided to eat in my car I rented. I didn't want to seem too abnormal with the amount of food I was inhaling. Besides, I'm eating for two. _

_When I went to throw away the pizza boxes, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I automatically went into defense mode. I turned around to see who the hell touched my shoulder. It was who I expected to see. Heidi. She was wearing black velvet gloves and cloak._

"_Heidi." I growled._

"_Sarah, I knew you would come!" She said cheerfully. Something about her voice made me sick to my stomach._

"_I didn't come here for your pleasure. I need to speak to Aro." I said in a non-friendly way._

"_Okay. We'll talk my car." _

_I turned around and saw a black Navigator with tinted windows behind my rented car._

"_What about…" Heidi cut me off._

"_Well return it for you." She said impatiently. _

_Someone's a little too antsy for my liking. I thought. _

"_Alright let's go." I still had my guard up. Then, something flashed in my mind._

"_Don't do anything stupid." I remembered Billy saying._

"_I won't." I whispered holding back my tears._

_We drove to where the clock tower was. I knew we were here because I remember it from my dreams. Heidi and I made our way to the Volturi Layer. I didn't really know what it was called but, who gives a fuck right? When we got there, I saw Aro, Marcus, Cauis, Felix…shit everyone._

"_Well well well, if it isn't the beautiful Sarah Black." Aro clapped his hands together. His voice reminds me of a guy trying to take a kid by giving them candy. __**Focus Sarah!**_

"_Thanks Aro for meeting with me on short notice." I tried smiling but, it came out as a grimace._

"_You're gratefully welcome. Now, what can I do for you, dearest?" _

"_I want to make a deal with you. I'll stay but, only if…__**only if**__ you stop attacking La Push and my family." I said strongly._

_I heard a sarcastic "please". I turned around to see the little bitch herself. Jane. I just wanna rip of her head._

"_What Jane? What? You know what why don't you just stand there and try to look pretty." I smirked._

_She glared at me and I could tell she was trying to use her power on me but, miraculously it had no affect on me. Weird._

"_Jane enough." _

"_Yes master." Still glaring daggers at me then, she gave me the finger._

"_Right back at you." I smiled one of Jaks' smiles. I chest ached when I did that. I covered it up quickly._

"_Alright done. We have a deal Ms. Sarah." He smiled cheerfully again. If he didn't stop doing that, I might tape his mouth shut. Haha._

_I might have to pay close attention to see if they actually will keep their promise._

_2 months later, I was in the bedroom Aro gave me for my stay looking at my not so tiny baby bump. Normally, at 2 months, they bump should be tiny but, I guess since I'm not normal it's different. I smiled knowing that me and Seth created this life inside me. But, I had this weird ass feeling that something was wrong. Not with me but, in La Push. They were being WAY too sweer to me that it freaked me out. I pulled my t-shirt down and grabbed my cell phone off the charger. I hope the bitch answers my call. I hit speed dial #2 for her number since Seth's was #1._

_Ring…ring…_

"_Hello?" Jaks asked. She knew it was me; caller id._

"_Crazy Bitch a go?" I asked in the best manly voice I could do._

_In the background, I heard a lot of people talking, but it was drifting. She's probably going somewhere that they couldn't here her._

"_Seth sucker a go." She laughed._

"_Hey I miss you." I sighed._

"_Me too. So what's up with the call?" Jaks asked going straight to the point. She knew I wasn't gonna budge on my decision because I stuck to it. I had to make sure it was okay in La Push._

"_Just checking in. How's the vamp problem?" I was dead worried._

"_Sarah, its bad girl. The Cullens came back to help out. Edweirdo read a lot of the vamps that had been coming here. They were sent from Heidi…"_

"_BITCH!" I growled._

"_What?!"_

"_They…GAHHHH!" I screamed in the phone._

"_DAMN IT SARAH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Jaks yelled._

"_I have to take care of the shit!" Oh shit…she didn't know where I was damn it! Me and my big mouth._

"_Okay…wait…wait a minute…what do you mean you have to take care of it? You're there?! All this time?! " She yelled._

"_Jaks! You can't tell okay I had to take care of this on my own."_

"_What the fuck! What are you doing?! Selling your fucking soul!" She screamed. She was breathing through her nose!_

"_Jaks you better not phase." I warned. It wasn't a command either._

"_Sorry…okay so tell me why you're there and not here?"_

_I told her everything. When I mean everything, I MEAN __**EVERYTHING**__. _

"…_Damn. I could have a least come with you." She whined._

"_I know but I needed you to be there for Seth. How is he? How's everyone? " I couldn't help but, ask._

"_To tell you the truth…shit. Everyone is pissed at you but, mostly worried. I'm not to sure about Sor-dick or Jerry since they never liked you. Seth… he's good at keeping his head in the game but, when he's sometimes running patrols by himself…its like being in a crazy person's head. All he can think about is you and the kid. And how you're doing all that good stuff. Speaking of, how is that little slugger?" _

"_He or she's fine. Me not so much. It hurts so much being away. My heart hurt Jaks. But, I have to…"_

"_I know…oh shit! Someone's calling me…um I won't tell okay where you're at. I'm being the best fucking friend you will ever have. Call me okay." She hurried._

"_Okay I will tell them I'm okay. Love ya Jaks. "_

"_Love ya too, A.F!" She laughed then hung up._

_I turned my phone off and put it under my pillow. I've got a bone to pick with them. I was starting seeing red. Good thing I had my powers because me being pregnant, I found it hard to phase. So, I only did it two each month. I pulled on my basketball shorts and stormed my way the Aro. I'm going to fucking kill every last one of them…hopefully. Once I got to the tall wooden doors, I slammed them open and barged in. _

_Great I don't see Heidi. Oh well, I'll get her later. I thought as I came to a halt._

"_**WHAT THE FUCK?! I thought we had a fucking deal!" **__I snarled._

"_What are you talking about Sarah?" Aro cheerfully said once again._

"_**Stop with the cheery shit!!!! YOU guys promised to leave La Push and my family alone!"**__ I growled hands clenched to my sides._

_Aro smiled. He __**FUCKING SMILED**__!!_

"_Ohhh. We aren't attacking them." Aro said in a calm voice._

"_**Are you fucking kidding me!!!! You are!!! I checked in and they are still having you vamp-cocksucker attacking La Push!!!" I screamed. I was so blinded by fucking red right now.**_

"_Now now Sarah. No need to yell. We can hear you perfectly fine. __**We**__ are not attacking your Pack. Heidi has vampires attacking them. So technically __**we're**__ not attacking them."_

_I stood there with my mouth open. WTF!! Trying to be a fucking smartass!_

"_**I fucking meant by "you" I also meant whoever is working for you assholes!**__" _

"_You should have been more specific, dear." Aro smiled._

_Out of a sudden, he was standing in front of me. He reached for a piece of hair that fell in front of my face when I was on a rampage. He looked astonished when he looked at it. I tried to slap his hand away but, he caught my wrist mid-air._

"_Wow. This piece of your hair changed to color red!"_

_He sounded like a damn kid that yet got a lollipop. But, noticed a new surge of energy that ran through me that wasn't there before. Now, I was beyond pissed! First, they are still attacking my family. Second, he's touching me. And third, I'm a hormonal shape-shifter, vamp, human pregnant girl that doesn't wanna be touched! I snatch my wrist out of Aro's grasp and yank his hand that was touching my hair. In a swift second, I grab hold of arms head and rip it off his body. Some many things went on. Felix came up to me and twisted my arm and held it behind my back. I somehow manage to yank out of his very strong grip and rip him to shreds. I yanked my lucky lighter out of my pocket and set Aro and Felix's bodies on fire. Alec ran at light speed to me and tried to kick me in my stomach. But, I lift him in the air just before his foot made contact and threw him into the stone wall. _

_I fell to my knees feeling the most excruciating pain out of nowhere course through my body. I looked up to see Jane standing over me. The pain wasn't physical, it was emotional. It was the pain of leaving La Push, leaving the pack, my parents, Billy, and most of all Seth. I thought I was gonna die like my heart was about to explode. In one swift movement, her foot connected to my jaw. OH YEAH!!! Definitely broken. I screamed in pain._

"_**HOLY CUNT SUCKER!!! YOU LITTLE BITCH!**__" I screamed. _

_I popped it back in socket. I stood up and glared at the bitch. Somehow all the pain left me and we heard Alec screaming on the ground. My eyes bugged out of my head. What the fuck was wrong with him? Think Sarah think. I stop screaming in pain, he starts…is this a new power of mine?! Holy damn!! Alec burst into freaking dust in front of our eyes! Jane turned back to me and tried again but, I just sent it to two other people at once. Their screamed came to a stop as they turned into dust as well. We kept this up until there were only Jane Demitri and me in the room._

_Suddenly, I started seeing black spots and I was swaying. The darkness was taking me until and the last thing that I saw was Heidi and more vamp's walk in behind her. _

_Welcome once again to the darkness, Sarah._

_**End of Flashback**_

I shook my head and noticed we were at a gas station in Port Angeles. Everyone got out of the car. Lauren, Ruby, and Colby went in to pay for gas and get some snacks while Tammy and I waited by the car.

"So, Ms. Sarah, will the Pack absolutely love me?" She said in her cheerleader voice.

"Errr…some may…some will probably hate you with a passion like me." I said while trying my high top Adidas Sneakers. I stood up to see her worried look on her face.

"Hey do you think that your parents mind my gadgets being mailed to their house?" She said gnawing on her bottom lip.

By gadgets her weapons that equipped onto her Avalanche. She had a crate filled of lighters; don't ask me why she has a crate full of them, 3 huge missiles and her tools sent to the house under my name. I had called Jaks a couple of days ago to make sure nobody opened it. She was pissed at me for not calling her for 3 years and she hung up on me 20 times before she calm down enough to let me explain that I had to take care of the twins and beat every vamp that came within the a 15 yard radius of the house. She was surprised that I had twins and when I said she could tell the others I had twins, she said she wanted me to tell them when I come. It was pay back for not calling. Gotta love Jaks.

"Don't worry. I got my girl Jaks to make sure nobody touches it. I think Jaks and you will get along great. You both pick on me." I smirked.

They were her pride and joy.

"Can't wait. I just might have to kick some wolf ass if they come near my babies." She laughed.

Ruby and Colby came running out with Slurpees in the hand with Lauren running after them with a huge ass bag in her hand. Tammy grabbed the bag her Lauren and took out the box of Twinkies.

"Hey you know they're for everyone not just you." Lauren scoffed.

"Oh yeah!! Who gave you the money?"

"You…"

"Who's driving?"

"You…"

"Okay so I get to eat whatever I want." Tammy laughed.

Lauren shook her head in disapproval while pulling on her DC Starlock Hooded Sweatshirt. She also wore a black DC T-shirt, white Bermuda shorts, white DC sneakers with blue soles and had her ROXY backpack on her shoulder. Then, I took in everyone's appearance. Tammy looked like a slut. She wore a black Nightmare Before Christmas T-shirt, black short shorts w/ skeleton hands on the ass pockets, and Dolce Vita Flash Booties. Ruby wore her light blue Double Tongue Chuck Taylor Converse, silver heart locket which has a picture of me and Seth on one side and Colby on the other side, a blue t-shirt, a pink North Face since it was winter, and her PUMA backpack. Colby wore a long sleeve shirt that said 'Shiver Me Timbers' in the front, gray checkered Bermuda shorts, black Air Jordan Retro 11, his black North Face jacket which was thinner than Ruby's and his North Face backpack. Last but not least, I wore a hot pink ASOS Twist Back Longline Top, black skinny jeans, my pink watch and my pink, black and white high top Adidas.**(look at profile)**Tammy and I looked crazy in what we were wearing. But, mostly Tammy. When people looked at her she said she was going through early menopause. Lauren and I both broke out in tears laughing so hard.

"This is gonna be a tight fit." Tammy mumbled while running her fingers through her long black hair.

That's when my baby flashed in my eyes. I ran to get one of those red gasoline tanks and filled it with gas. I put it in the truck, snatched the keys out of Tammy's hand and ran to the driver's side.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" She yelled hands on her hips.

"To the warehouse." I sighed happily.

"Why? What's there S?" Lauren raised her eyebrow while buckling in Colby and Ruby. Max barked in Lauren's ear and she let out a shriek.

"My car." I smiled.

Tammy looked like she wanted to beat me to a bloody pulp.

"You had a damn car?!" She yelled while walking to the passenger's seat and slamming the door closed.

"Yeap. Now shut it and enjoy the ride." I laughed.

Ruby and Colby laughed with their mouths wide open and food in their mouths. Gross. At least it wasn't closed because the last time they almost choked.

"Fine. Why the hell am I your damn friend anyway? Oh wait we bonded." She said sarcastically.

_**Flashback**_

_When I woke up from that darkness, I noticed two things. One that I was back in the room I was staying in. Two, my fucking little baby bump was __**not**__ a fucking little baby bump. I was HUGE!! There was no way in hell that I grew this big over night. I pulled myself up and looked at the calendar on the wall. I muffled my scream with my hand when I saw how long it's been. 5 months…5 bloody month passed by and I've been unconscious which means I'm now __**8 months pregnant**__! I started to panic. I dug my hand under my pillow but, come up nothing but sheets._

"_Fuck!" I squeaked._

_I climbed out of bed and waddled to the closet for my flip flops. I looked down to see what I was wearing which was I sundress that said 'Don't Touch the Bump'._

"_Good enough." I mumbled waddling to the window that had bars on it._

_I yanked off each bar, so I could fit through the window. I was not gonna raise my baby in the hell hole. I surprisingly jumped out the window and landed on my feet gracefully. Then, I took off running. I didn't stop. _

_It was hours until I stopped because I felt sharp pains in my stomach. I knew I was far far away from Italy and now I was in the woods. Perfect._

"_Hold on baby. Just hold…" I stopped mid-sentence when I felt like I just pissed myself. _

_I smelt the air to see if I actually did because it was way to dark out here to see even with my advanced eye sight. Definitely not piss, so that only leaves one thing…_

"_**Fuck. Fuckity Fuck. Oh my god! What am I supposed to…OW!**__"__I cried._

_I sat down on in front of a tree and started panting as another contraction fucking came._

"_**HOLY FUCKING HELL!!! OW OW OW!!**__"_

_I saw something start coming at me from the distance. I swear my life flashed through my eyes. My eyes and mouth shut tight waiting for my death but, never came. I knew someone…no scratch that 2 people where standing in front of me. I opened my tear filled eyes and definitely saw two blurry people and I'm gonna guess a flash light . Blinking away the tears, the figures became clearer. One of the girls was human. Her heart beat regularly. She was about 13yrs old. Her hair was light brown like her eyes. Her face was round. The other girl looked about 20. She had pale skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes. Definitely a hybrid. The older girl kneeled down in front of me._

"_Hey. Are you okay? We heard you screaming?" she asked._

"_No…I'm not…okay! I have my baby…running away from crazy ass vamps…and it __**FUCKING HURTS**__!" I yelled._

"_Woah! Okay um…I'm Tammy and this is my little sister Lauren. We're gonna help you." Tammy said trying to stay calm._

"_Yeah, we'll help." Lauren said urgently taking water out of her tiny backpack._

"_Okay…do you…fuck…know how to…god deliver a baby?" I panted._

"_No…but there's a first time for everything." She smiled._

"_Oh GOD I'm gonna die." I whined._

_I felt a contraction rip through and grabbed Tammy's hand. I squeezed it for dear life._

"_**Holy mother fucker**__-" Tammy yelped._

"_**OWWWWWWWWWW**__-" I yelled._

"_**LET GO!!**__" Tammy yelled._

_I let go when it ended._

"_What the hell!! Did you have to squeeze so fucking tight?!" Tammy whined while Lauren and I laughed._

_Hours later, I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Colby Seth Jacob Clearwater. He looked just like Seth. Hell, he was a big baby. Then, I felt another contraction and we found out I was pregnant with TWINS! Ruby Sue Clearwater. She looked like me but, had some of Seth's features. After that, Tammy, Lauren and I became best friends._

_**End of Flashback**_

I managed to get to the warehouse only swerving once. Everyone climbed out the car and stood behind me while I unlocked the master lock. And, there she was. My baby. When I turned to car on, it of course needed gas. Tammy filled it up while everyone else put Colby, Ruby and my stuff in my car. Max jumped in the front seat. Once I got everyone buckle in, I told Tammy and Lauren to follow my car. We drove for about 30 minutes until we saw the Welcome to La Push sign.

"Momma! Look! We're here! We're finally gonna see dad!" Colby yelled happily.

"I can't wait to see everybody! Don't be nervous momma." Ruby cheered.

I smiled but, I couldn't help but, feel nervous. It's been 4 fucking long ass years since I've seen everyone. My new cell phone which was the Samsung Comeback started ringing.

"What's up Tammy?" I asked putting it on speaker.

"You're gonna be fine. I can feel you're nervousness all the way from my car." Tammy laughed softy.

Oh yeah, Tammy can sense your emotion. She just can't change it like Uncle Jasper can.

"I know. I've got you guys to keep me calm…OH GOD what is Seth hates me?!" I panicked driving closer and closer to my house.

"SARAH SHUT UP! SETH'S NOT GONNA HATE YOU'RE HIS I-M-P-R-I-N-T! MAYBE FOR LIKE TWO FUCKING SECONDS BUT, HE WON'T." She yelled.

The kids don't know about imprinting yet. They heard it from Tammy's big fat mouth the other day and asked what it was. But, I told them they'll understand when they getting older. So, we spell it out to prevent them from asking again.

"You're right. Alright the house is on the right." I breathed.

I drove down the path with Tammy behind me to my dad's garage. I cut the engine and prayed.

"Momma, stop praying and let's go." Ruby yelled.

I nodded then, got out the car adjusting my hair and shirt. Tammy was already making sure the crates were still closed. When we gathered, we made our way to the front door. Once we got there…I wanted to throw the fucking up.

"You ready?" Lauren asked rubbing soothing circles on my back which didn't help. Seth had the magic touch.

"No." I said bluntly.

"Well too fucking bad cause they just rang the doorbell." Tammy laughed.

The door opened wide to a familiar face I know and love to death.

"Sarah?!"

* * *

So......what ya think?! Review PEOPLE! LOVE YA!!


	8. Author's Note

**Sparkle, Fur & Blood:** **A Sarah Elizabeth Black Story**

**_Author's Note_**

**(Hate These Things!)**

Hey everybody!!! I had so **much** trouble with Chapter 6's flashbacks!!!! Some parts will be explained in the next couple of chapters.

So, if you have **ANY QUESTIONS**, let me know and I'll try my best to answer them!

Thanx millions for the reviews!

~AA1991~


	9. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the EXTREMELY LONG wait guys!!! I had alot of stuff going on. This chapter is shorter than my other but, its still good. Enjoy!!!

* * *

**

**Sparkle, Fur & Blood: ****A Sarah Elizabeth Black Story**

**Chapter Seven**

**Nessie's POV**

**Previously:**

_I drove down the path with Tammy behind me to my dad's garage. I cut the engine and prayed._

"_Momma, stop play and let's go." Ruby yelled. _

_I nodded then, got out the car adjusting my hair and shirt. Tammy was already making sure the crates were still closed. When we gathered, we made our way to the front door. Once we got there…I wanted to throw the fucking up._

"_You ready?" Lauren asked rubbing soothing circles on my back which didn't help. Seth had the magic touch._

"_No." I said bluntly._

"_Well too fucking bad cause they just rang the doorbell." Tammy laughed._

_The door opened wide to a familiar face I know and love to death._

"_Sarah?!" _

**Nessie's POV**

I was so busy today. One, I had to leave and get the food ready for Jerry and Alyssa's reception. And two, make sure everything was perfect. But, I couldn't help the thoughts of what Sarah's wedding would be like. Everything probably red and black; her two favorite colors. I chuckled at the thought. I really missed her. It's been hard on everyone especially Seth. We haven't heard from her since she called the day she left. Told us that she was pregnant but, couldn't come back until she was sure it was safe for us? It didn't make sense. What was she hiding? I don't if she's hurt, cold (figuratively speaking), hungry, if my grandchild is healthy. HELL, I didn't even know if Sarah was-

_DING DONG!_

"SHIT! They're early!" I mumbled while taking my oven mitts that Sarah gave me on Mother's day 6 yrs. ago.

"Well too fucking bad cause they just rang the doorbell." A voice laughed. Who the hell?

The house was so fumed up on the smell of food, I couldn't figure who was at the door. But, when I opened the door…I stared in shock. Sarah. She had come back.

"Sarah?!" I yelled still in shock.

"Hey ma." She whimpered with tears rolling down her face.

I pulled her into an extremely tight hug that contains the past 4 years she was gone. So many emotions went through me and questions yearning for answers.

"Welcome home baby." I cried.

**Sarah's POV**

I couldn't help but cry. I missed her so much. I noticed she cut her hair shoulder length and it's in loose curls. Did she tan a bit? Anyways, with me wrapped up in her arms like this, I was struck with a million of emotions. She was pissed, happy, longing, confused, mostly motherly emotions. I forgot that Colby and Ruby were being squished to death in between my mom and me until Ruby said something.

"Um…we can breathe here!" she squeaked.

As soon as the words left her mouth, mom let go slowly with hers eyes wide open. When she looked at them, I heard he breathe catch as she kneeled down at their eye level.

"Oh…my…god. Are you…" She said with her hand covering her mouth but, I saw her million dollar grin behind it.

"Ma, I want you to officially meet your grandchildren. This is Colby Seth Clearwater and Ruby Sue Clearwater." I smiled proudly.

"Hey grandma!" They both laughed loudly as the jumped in her arms.

"See Sarah! I don't know why the hell you were so damn worried about." Tammy laughed as she slapped me in the back of the head.

"Tammy shut it. Ma, these two are my friends that been with me. This is stupid Tammy and her younger sister Lauren." I introduced.

Mom stood up from her kneeling position and hugged both of them.

"Pleasure to meet you two…OH come in come in! I'm just getting the house prepared." She laughed.

All of us stepped into the house and were blind sided by the smell of food and music. OMG…why does it look like someone's wedding reception?! Shit!! Did Seth move on?!!! I started to panic. I loved him too much to let him go! Mom was moving things off the couch for us to sit while Lauren, Colby, and Ruby were over by the food practically drooling on it. When Tammy placed her arm around my shoulder, I swear I jumped 5 feet in the air.

"Hey! Stop panicking…and I know what your thinking, its not Seth's wedding. He truly loves you…I don't know about after the 4 years you've been gone-" She said jokingly until I punched her in her ribs.

"What the fuck Tammy?!" I whispered harshly.

"Joking joking. I KNOW he still loves you. And, anyways you're still engaged."

Mom's head snapped up from behind the counter. I swore she could have gotten whiplash.

"Baby, you thought Seth moved on?" she said with her eyes wide open.

"Well…things change…people change." I said while looking down. I couldn't look at her I felt even more guilty.

"He's doing the quite opposite. Defend your name. I think it's romantic." She sighed grinning like a mad woman.

"Wait…what do you mean defending my name?" I knew _exactly_ what she meant.

"The entire pack does not like you right now. Well, except Seth, PJ, Jaks, CeCe and Ryan."

"Well, Sarah it looks like you have an Anti-Sarah club now." Tammy laughed.

I gave her a "you're really starting to annoy me now" look. She got the hint and took Lauren to the garage to check on her crates.

"I'll be in the garage!!" She yelled while taking a shit load of cookies with her and Lauren.

Mom and I sat down on the couch together in silence while watching Ruby and Colby play with max. I really was scared shitless about the conversation that was most definitely coming up. Then, out of nowhere, mom smacked me _hard_ in the back of my head which sounded like two bricks hitting each other.

"**Ow MA**!"

"That's what you get for running away…telling us you were **PREGNANT **while running away…not coming back sooner…not **CALLING** for 4 years straight…" she rambled furiously while hitting me with every break in her rant.

"Actually…um I did call." I said slowly.

"What!"

"Yeah. It was to check in on the vamp problem-"

"What a damn minute…how did you know about that?" She accused lifting gone eyebrow.

"Um…well J-" I was cut off by the she-devil herself appearing through the front door holding a box full of Kool-Aid packets in her arm with a cute guy in tow.

"Nessie! Ma said she didn't wanna make it so she…HOLY SHIT SARAH!!!" She yelled throwing the box in the guy's arms and throwing herself on me.

"Hey Jaks! Haven't changed a bit." I laughed hugging her back.

"Why didn't you say you were coming back today?! I told you to tell me when-"Jaks gets cut of by mom.

"WHOA! You knew she was okay all this time and DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?!"

While mom and Jaks were arguing about the situation, I looked around the room. It changed. The walls were violet. The couches were black felt. The table that always sat in the middle of the couches was glass now. Not good for me when I want to throw someone through something. But, the one thing that didn't change was the bunch of picture frames that were posted on the wall. I had a small smile on my face as I scanned all of them. My eyes stop at the face I still longed to see, touch and plant kisses all over. I got up from the couch and walked over to the picture. Once there, I traced Seth's smile with my finger with tears burring my vision.

"You know he really still misses you." Mom said softly.

"I know but, I DEFINITLY know he's gonna be pissed. I would be. I ran off thinking I could stop all this madness with the vamps. Going to Volterra to try to get Heidi from sending her goons out to La Push. 2 mouths later I call Jaks checking in and it was still bad so, I CONFRONT ALL OF THEM! Aro said he was sending them it was Heidi. BLAH BLAH BLAH I ended up killing half the Volturri with my new power but, I ended up unconscious for 5 months. Then, I ran as fast as I could away from Volterra. Had Colby and Ruby in the woods somewhere with Tammy and Lauren's help. Stayed away from La Push thinking Seth moved on and I wouldn't have dealt with the pain of knowing that! That was part of the reason why I stayed away for so long, ma! The other was that we were getting attacked by those cunt suckers that whole time and my babies come first! Then, it dawned on me that those shitheads are still coming around La Push and I just had to come back!" I finished breathing through my nose forcefully.

Mom had tears running down her face, Jaks' eyes were bugging out of her head while she took all that new info in, Colby and Ruby didn't pay any attention to my hysterical ranting and the guy that came in with Jaks…HOLY SHIT I JUST BLUTTED ALL THAT OUT INFRONT OF HIM!

"OMG! I'm sorry! I forgot you were there! Now I'm probably gonna have to kill you since you heard all that."

"Oh! No Sarah sorry! I forgot to introduce you. This is Carson. Babe, this is my twin from another mom and dad Sarah. She's the one I've been telling you about."

I instantly knew she imprinted on him. Just by the way she looked at him and vise virsa.

"Hi I'm the lunatic that word vomited all the shit out." I laughed.

"Hey, its okay. You've been through a lot so it's to be expected."

I just stared at him like he was god. He totally understood.

"Jaks…he's a keeper." I laughed.

Jaks and Carson went to the kitchen to make the Kool-Aid while mom was fingering the red streak in my hair.

"Honey…why did you dye a red streak in your hair?"

"Oh, I have a new power. You know how Jane can inflict pain well I can push that pain she send it into as many people I want. It's cool when I'm up against a lot of vamps by myself. It happened the day I killed Aro. It was a surge of anger went through me not like anything I felt before." I explained.

"Well, it's cute. I'm gonna go play with my grandbabies." She laughed while going over to Colby and Ruby.

I sighed and started thinking. What if Seth isn't willing to forgive me? What if the pack doesn't? I need to stop with all the "what ifs". Its making me wanna puke. I told me mom I was stepping outside for some air. When I got outside I saw my dad's SUV parked behind my car. That's when I heard his voice along with Tammy's in the garage. I ran at vamp speed and came to a halt when I saw my dad looking that the things Tammy had in the crates she had sent over. Tammy and my dad have a fascination for cars.

"Daddy." I whispered know he heard me, he turned around just in time to catch me when I jumped in his arms.

"My baby girl."

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too kiddo."

Once I let go off dad, I told him about my babies except for Ruby's powers and Colby phasing. I wanted it to be a surprise until later. When we got in the house with Tammy and Lauren arguing about how Lauren wanted to meet the pack and Tammy saying over her dead body, dad was tackled to the ground by my little ones. He looked like he wanted to cry when he saw them. Mom showed dad everything that happened from when I came in the house to Jaks knowing I was fine and where I was in the beginning which he was pissed to my word vomit. All he said that he was just glad I was home. My dad was tickling them to death, Tammy and Lauren still arguing while me and mom were in the kitchen with Jaks and Carson.

"hey mom?" I asked. I really wanted to see Grandpa Billy.

"hm?" She said without taking her attention away from the little bit of food she had left to cook.

"Is Grandpa Billy coming over too? I really wanna see him." I said cheerfully but, stopped when I noticed my mom turned to me with a sad look on her face.

Then, I noticed everyone in the house went quiet. Dad stopped playing with the twins looking even sadder than mom, Tammy and Lauren looked down right confused and Jaks and her boyfriend couldn't make eye contact with me.

_No…_

"Sarah…" mom started.

_No…_

"Baby…he's gone." She choked back a sob.

_Oh god…NO…_

"What?" I choked not believing what she was trying to tell me.

…

…

…

"He passed away, baby"

…

…

…

…

I started panting. I couldn't breath. Tears spilled from my eyes. I started to shake. The wolf inside me was howling in pain and I couldn't take it. I bolted out the back door and into the woods. I pulled off my clothes so fast, I didn't even register it. I phased mid jump and ran as fast as I could.

_He's gone…he gone…I didn't even get to say goodbye! I thought._

I let out one loud ass howl in pain that a couple of trees around me fell. I phased back, pulled on my clothes and shoes and started punching holes in trees.

"**GOD DAMNNIT! WHY….WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME?! I WASN'T THERE WHEN HE FUCKING DIED! I WASN'T THERE AT HIS FUNERAL! I…DIDN'T…EVEN…GET…TO…SAY…**_goodbye_." I shouted so loud people could probably hear me miles away.

I cried for Grandpa Billy. I cried for what I put everyone through. I cried for my kids because now they won't be able to meet him. I cried for everything.

I cried until now more tears came out.

I took off running again but, instead of going home just yet, I went to the cemetery. When I got there, there were cars parked outside and something going on inside.

"At least their having a happy day." I said sarcastically.

It took me 7 minutes to find Grandpa's tombstone.

**_Billy Black_**

**"_I'm still dancing"_**

**_Beloved Husband, Father, _**

**_Grandfather &_**

**_Great Grandfather_**

I smiled sadly. When I looked at the 3 tombstones next to Billy's, I threw my hand covering my mouth to hold back my vomit that wanted to explode right then and there. The three next to him where Old Quil, Collin, and Sue. That when I knew Seth wouldn't take me back. I was there for him when his mom passed. I lay down on Billy's grave and cried again.

"I'm so so so sorry Seth. Please forgive me!" I cried.

* * *

**So, what you guys think? REVIEW guys!!! Next chapter the drama REALLY starts. Maybe Sara will go alittle crazy...You never know!!!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Sparkle, Fur & Blood: ****A Sarah Elizabeth Black Story**

**Chapter Eight**

**Seth's POV**

**Previously:**

_It took me 7 minutes to find Grandpa's tombstone._

_Billy Black_

"_I'm still dancing"_

_Beloved Husband, Father, _

_Grandfather &_

_Great Grandfather_

_I smiled sadly. When I looked at the 3 tombstones next to Billy's, I threw my hand covering my mouth to hold back my vomit. The three next to him where Old Quil, Collin, and Sue. That when I knew Seth wouldn't take me back. I was there for him when his mom passed. I lay down on Billy's grave and cried again._

_"I'm so so so sorry Seth. Please forgive me!" I cried._

**Seth's POV**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

God! Opps! Sorry! I can't believe Jerry made me escort Mandy at their wedding. Even though Alyssa said it's not like your dating or anything, it still felt wrong. Sarah should have been my escort. Mandy came out of the blue. She just showed up and said she knew what we were and that she was one ,too. Mandy's fur was white with brown roots. She was nice to everyone and tried to get me out of my funk but, it barely worked. Jerry and Soren thought I should move on to Mandy and that caused me to almost rip their throats out. The thought of it made me puke my guts out. I mean Mandy is pretty don't get me wrong. She has brown hair and eyes, kind of exotic looking, but she's not Sarah…

"_I'm so so so sorry Seth. Please forgive me." The soft voice cried._

"HOLY SH-POOP!" I shouted over everyone's cheers for Alyssa and Jerry's wedding.

Everyone stop cheering and stared at me like I was fucking crazy. I still couldn't believe I heard My Sarah's voice. PJ and Becky walked up to me still holding his 4 year old son Andy in his arms. PJ imprint on her a month after their prom and after he found out he knock her up. They got married when they were done high school.

"Man, you okay?" He asked.

"He's okay everyone." Becky yelled so everyone can go back to cheering.

"PJ!! OH MY GOD! I fucking told you I wasn't crazy when I felt the pull early!" I yelled happily.

PJ's eyes widened and he handed Andy to Becky.

"So, you're saying…"

"Sarah's back! I can feel it! I heard her early…I'm gonna go look for her." I smiled for the first time since Sarah left.

"Alright! Go get her tiger! Meet you at Jake's" He laughed.

Without giving anyone a second glance or word, I bolt out the church and followed the pulled…to the _cemetery_?

I ran until I saw a figure lying on the ground in front of Billy's tombstone. Sarah. My fiancé. She kept mumbling she was sorry not even noticing I was here. All my feelings starting flooding back to me. I was beyond happy she _finally_ came back to me.

During the time Sarah has been gone, I went through shit. Almost the entire pack hated her for leaving. And, as much as I wanted to hate her, I couldn't. I know the situation but, she decided she wanted to handle it on her damn own. During that time, I would have been doing patrols and I heard some of Sarah's thoughts and when I told PJ or anyone else, they thought I was crazy. I constantly stuck up for Sarah since the pack kept insulting her. Why do I stick up for her? Plain and simply. I love Sarah from the bottom of my heart. No matter what. And even though we hadn't gotten married then, I vowed to protect her from anyone or anything.

I now made my may to her by her side and dropped to my knees. Sarah stopped her pleading and turned her head to look dead at me. When she did, she let out a tiny gasp and stared. Her mouth was slightly open, eyes wide open and tears running down her face.

**Sarah's POV**

I didn't even notice someone walking up to me until they dropped down onto their knees. I opened my closed eyes and let them travel from the ground to the person's shirt covered chest to their face. Once I looked into those eyes I longed for, I was gone…_not literally_. Everything shifted.

_OH MY FUCKING GOD…I just imprinted on Seth!_ I thought.

To say Seth hadn't changed at all would be an understatement. His face was manlier than the boy one he used to have. Fuck everything on him gotten bigger. I'm not sure of his man area but, that most likely got bigger, too.

"hi." I whispered.

"hi." He whispered back.

"Seth…I'm sorry I…" He cut me off with a 4 year long kiss.

I molded myself to him and slid my arms around his neck in an iron grasp not wanting to let go. This kiss was passionate but, slow which was nice.

"It's okay baby. You're back and that's all that matters." He mumbled against my lips.

I threw myself onto him once again but, I just hugged him tight and cried. Seth whispered calm and soothing words to me making he cry even harder.

"I…I sh…should be t…the on…one to be soothing you." I cried.

"Why? I'm okay now that you're here." He chuckled.

"Because I left you…for…f…four damn years!"

I was so frustrated. He should be mad at me. Never talk to me again but, he wasn't. He was hopped up on the fact I came back to even be mad at me.

"Seth?" A soft voice said which wasn't mine.

I felt Seth stiffen in my arms and we both turned to see some chick standing there looking concerned. She had dark brown hair, fuck! She looked like she belonged in a Victoria's Secret catalog. OMG! He moved on! I...I THOUGHT WE WERE STILL ENGAGED! I heart was breaking cause I would have to sit and watch _MY IMPRINT_ with another woman.

"What Mandy?" Seth sighed.

"I was just worried about you…"

I couldn't hear anything else after that. My ears and brain wouldn't let me. I started trembling. The words this _Mandy_ just said kept replaying in my brain. I pulled myself away from the love of my life and started backing away.

"Sarah…what wrong?" He panicked.

"I…I…I need to go…um…god I'll see you… at my house."

After that, I ran back to my house. I didn't bother phasing just took off like a bat out of hell.

"I'm too late!! I'm too late!!" I chanted over and over again until I reach the house.

While running back home, I started think how I messed up so badly. I lost the love of my existence, my pack…fuck I don't even know if I can call them mine anymore hate me like a Christian hates the Devil…I don't know!!! My life if totally fucked. How are the twins gonna take the tension between everyone? They've never been around this much tension to come.

**Ruby's POV**

I really love grandma and grandpa. Me and Colby have been getting spoiled to death since we got here. I like it since mama never spoils us. I wonder when she's coming back. I knew once she found out that our great grandpa died she was gonna take it hard. They were really close. But, I knew she'll be back soon. I was really ticked when I over heard grandma and Aunt Jaks talking to Aunt Tammy about the people in mama's pack, how much they despise her. It made me so mad; I wanted to kick all their fury asses! Hey blame Aunt Tammy for teaching me that word. Now, Colby and I were coloring in our coloring books in the living room. I got up and walked over to grandpa and sat down next to him. I bent my head and looked at him from underneath my eyelashes.

"Grandpa?"

"Yeah sweetie?" he asked curiously.

"Can Colby and I show you what we can do?" I asked sweetly.

Colby perked up from his coloring and smiled widely.

"Yeah! It's awesome!" Colby yelled jumping up and down.

"Okay but, will your mama mind? I don't wanna get in trouble." He laughed.

"NO she won't mind! Yes! Let's go outside." I rushed pulling everyone in the house with me outside.

Grandma told us we would have to go near the garage because the wedding stuff was set up outside. I told grandpa where to stand since he was going to be my test dummie. This should be fun!

"Okay! I'm going first, so brace yourself gramps." I snickered.

I stood there for a second with a smile on my face then…

"Pain."

Once I said it, grandpa was on the ground writhing in pain. I let it last for 2 minutes, and then stopped. Grandpa was gasping for air while grandma was helping him up.

"Ruby! What was that?!" She scolded me.

"That's my power. I can inflict pain." I said proudly with my chin held high.

"Just like Jane's." I heard mama say from the edge of the woods.

She looked like she saw a ghost. I wonder if she did. Hey! If there's such thing as vampires and shape shifters then hey why not ghost. She came up to grandma and said something in her ear while hugging her and grandpa. But, of course, it was too low for me to hear. Mama looked me in the eyes…crap.

"Ruby, didn't I say **not** to use your powers?" she said lifting an eyebrow.

"What? I just wanted to prepare them just in case I have to use it." I shrugged.

She just shook her head and smiled at me. I hated it when she frowns.

**Sarah's POV**

I think I might have gone into a depression if I didn't have kids. I'm glad I have them. They turn my fucked up crappy days into good ones. I just got back to see mom helping dad off the ground and I knew whose doing that was. It was either now better than later to show them what they could do. So, I couldn't scold her for it and besides she's only 4. I turned to Colby who was looking nervous as hell. He's my little mama's boy. I kneeled in front of him to see what was wrong.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I said softly.

"I'm scared. Do I have to?" He whispered.

"No, you don't have to. It's up to you. No pressure, okay?" I smiled.

He thought for a minute or so, then he looked up at me expectantly.

"You can go behind the garage? Come on, I'll go with you." I said then took his hand.

"We'll be back!" I yelled to the others.

"WAIT! Can I come?" Ruby yelled.

"Nope. Colby wants to do this without an audience present." I laughed.

Colby and I made it to the back of the garage. I turned around to give him privacy. When I felt a wet muzzle touch my hand, I turned and smiled widely at him. He gave me one in return. Then, we made our way out to find mom looking like she wanted to eat him right up, dad was amazed pretty much the same for everyone else except Tammy and Lauren cause they've already seen him like this plenty of times.

"OH MY GOD! He is so adorable! My god…he like a miniature Seth but, with black paws!" She cooed.

"Wow! And he's still growing?" dad asked.

"Yeap. He has now vampire trait in him but, he gets cold from time to time. But, Ruby…she's fast like a wolf, doesn't phase, the cold gets to her sometimes, needs blood twice every week and when she's not cold, her temperature is like mine."

"I knew the little snots will be gifted!" Jaks laughed holding onto Carson.

Colby and dad were both phased and dad was teaching him how to fight. Carson had to do something but, he was coming back in a few minutes. Lauren wanted to the houses to make sure our stuff were sorted out. Ruby was talking to Tammy about how much she wanted to meet Seth. My heart twisted a bit thinking that Seth might not be mine anymore.

"Let's talk for a bit." Mom said pulling me to a table with Jaks.

Wow. I missed aloud of shit around her. I found out that Leah, Quil, Dickson and Embry weren't phasing anymore. Apparently after Collin died, Dickson had stopped and went off to do his own thing. Quil wanted to grow old with Claire. Dad, Leah and Quil are the people I once hated, elders. Ryan started phasing two years ago. I liked him. He's a good person unlike Soren and Jay Jay. They have and always will hate me. I'm gonna have to beg for forgiveness to prove to them that I'm here to stay for good. I'm not gonna run away and try to do things on my own. That not what a pack is. A pack is a group of wolves that live, feed and travel together. _A pack isn't just one person but, a group_. And I just realized that a couple of days ago. I had to stop this _lone wolf_ shit and get my act together.

"Oh, and Billy left you a letter in his will. Nobody has read it just so you know. You can read it later…" Mom added.

"Ah, actually I was gonna just take the kids and head to my house on the Rez I bought…"

"Nope. You're staying for this reception. We just got you back. Plus, don't you wanna see your pack?" She said sternly.

I raised an eyebrow at her then sighed at her.

"I don't think their my pack anymore, Ma." I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"OF COURSE WE ARE, ASS! Just because you left doesn't mean you're not our Alpha! Nobody can take that from you. You're our A.F, DAMMIT!" Jaks yelled.

"Okay. I guess we'll stay."

"Good!" They said at the same time.

"If they start being mean to you, I kick their asses, mama!" Ruby yelled from by Tammy.

"RUBY!" I scolded.

"She's right though." Tammy and Jaks said at the same time. They are so alike.

Mom looked at her watch and smiled.

" Jake, go phase back with Colby. They'll be coming in a few minutes." She smiled.

Colby started jumping around in excitement while dad nodded and they both trotted back behind the garage. Holy Aunt Jemima! They're coming! I started hyperventilating. I can't breathe.

Jaks stomped up to me and…

_SLAP!_

_WTF! AGAIN!_

"Get it the fuck together, A.F!" She yelled while trying to hold back a laugh.

"You're lucky." I grumbled while rubbing my cheek.

From a distance we heard cars pulling up. Ruby climbed a tree to see over the huge ass house. Colby was nervous because he was wringing his hands and standing behind me. I lifted him up and held him on my hip. Damn, he's getting heavy. Ruby jumped down from that huge ass tree then, skipping next to mom as we all headed back in the house. I'm dreading having to see the pack. I'm fucking dreading it but, it has to be done. WTF!

_When did I become such a baby?_ I thought.

_Since you're the moment you enter La Push._ Brain thought.

Ruby put max in the basement so, he would mess the reception up. Dad and I sat on the couch with Colby on my lap playing a game on my phone. Tammy was being a fat ass again and raiding the refrigerator. Mom was fixing last minute things before opening the door.

I started fiddling with my engagement ring when dad startled me.

"You still wear it?" He smiled.

"Yeah."

"He'll be happy to see you…"

"I already saw him." I glanced at him.

"When…oh" he nodded

"Yeah. I'm scared." I confessed.

"Hey, what happened to that self-confidence you had?" he joked but, he was serious.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"Don't worry, alright. I want to see that Sarah not this chicken I _know_ I didn't raise."

I nodded my head and squeezed slightly on Colby for comfort. When the door opened, everyone came filling in the room making me feel claustrophobic. They were talking, and laughing until their sight came to me and it became creepy quiet. Everyone's mouths were ajar except for Seth and the _Mandy_ girl. What was up with her? She looked oddly familiar.

I waved to them slightly.

"Hey guys."

Then, CeCe ran over to me and gave me and Colby and tight hug.

"Sarah, you came back! I missed you." she squealed.

"Yeap. And I missed you too."

"They thought you wouldn't come back…well some did but, I _knew_ you would."

"Well, they're wrong. And I'm sitting right here." I smiled.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Soren step in front of the crowd with a face that would send little kids running.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He spat.

I stood up and put Colby on the ground beside me when I heard a hiss I know too well. Ruby had hissed at him then, stormed up to him and punched him in the gut. I could tell it hurt fucking badly because her skin is like vampire skin. Hard as hell! She stared him down and he growled and glared at her. But, she made no movement. If she could take on an adult grizzly bear within second, she could take him down easily. I wasn't having that shit though. I stormed up to him so I was face to face.

"Who does this _thing_ belong to?" He spat.

I heard dad growl at what he said.

"_SHE_ belongs to me." I snarled.

"This is your daughter?" I heard Emily asked.

"Yeah, I'm her daughter and that's my brother, Colby _Seth_ Clearwater."

Even though she was talking to Emily, she glared at Mandy. I could tell she didn't like how Mandy was holding onto Seth right now because I sure as hell wasn't happy about it.

"YOU HAD_ TWINS_?" Everyone yelled at once.

"Obviously…" Jaks was interrupt by Sor-dick.

"Yeah. Ones a Seth look-a-like and the other is a hissing cockroach."

With that last comment, I threw him out the front window…or at least tried to but, he bounced back off the window and onto the ground. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close to my face so, he could hear me good.

"**Listen to ME** FUCK FACE! I don't wanna hear you talking about my kids again._Ever_!" I snarled.

Tammy grabbed me from my arm and pulled me back just when Jerry and Alyssa came in with smiles on there faces.

"Here comes the…oh shit." Jerry sang.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" Alyssa asked looking around.

"Everything's fine. Just some opening their mouth to say something disrespectful." Mom glared at Soren.

"You're Sarah right?" Alyssa smiled while walking up to me.

"Yeah. And you're Alyssa the bride?" I smiled back.

"Yes, the one and only." She laughed and to my surprise hugged me.

I hugged her back.

"You can stay if you want." She said hopefully.

"NO she can't…"Jerry yelled.

"AND WHYTHE HELL NOT?! She's the Alpha too. So she can." She yelled.

"Fine. Whatever." He grumbled.

"Okay let's get this party started!" Ruby said then flipped backwards off the couch.

Alyssa grabbed her hand and started walking out back.

"So what's your name, missy?"

"Ruby Sue Clearwater, bride lady." She giggled.

When Ruby finished introducing herself, I felt a hand grab mine and yank me back slightly. I turned to see that it was Seth's.

"Her middle name's Sue?" He smiled a tad.

I could only find myself to nod.

"After my mom?" I nodded.

"Sarah, please talk to me." He pleaded.

"I…"

"Sarah! Tammy! Everything is set u…" Lauren yelled but, got quiet when stared off somewhere behind me.

Tammy, Seth, and I turned to what she was staring at…HOLY FUCK FACE!! Tammy yanked Lauren so that now she was blocking her view.

"No! YOU FUCKING ASS HAT IMPRINTED ON MY SISTER!" Tammy yelled at Soren. (GASP)

"LET HER GO!" Soren growled.

They kept yelling back and forth. Jesus! We are at a reception! Can't they act like they know better?

_You were acting up too, princess._ Brain thought.

_Oh shut up! _I thought.

It would have been going on for an hour if Seth hadn't stepped in. Seth told him to calm down since he was shaking up a storm. He still was quivering a bit afterwards. But, Tammy couldn't leave it alone.

"You go nowhere near me sister! And if you do, let's just say nobody will be able to define your body." Tammy snarled.

Soren fucking lost it just then. It's fucking hard to have to stay away from your imprint. Soren pushed Tammy so hard, she flew and was about to hit the patio if it was for P.J catching her. She thanked him. I stood straight and looked dead at Soren.

"See, if he can't control his anger when dealing with me, then how can you be around my human sister? _Huh!_ I'm not letting that happen. She's the only family I have left so, I'll be _damned_." She said calmly holding back her anger.

Everyone was surprised. Nobody wanted another Emily situation. If you think about it, that was some sort of test to see his self control. And he failed. Tammy _probably_ would have let them maybe see each other if he didn't lay his hands on her. He's just gonna have to work on that if he ever wants to see her. Lauren looked just as afraid as everyone else because if that were to have happened to her, she would have been seriously hurt. And, she knew that just by the look in her eyes.

"Soren…" Sam sighed in disappointment putting one hand on his shoulder.

"Lauren, stay away from him. Until he gets that under control, I don't want him or you near each other. Final." Tammy said sternly while rubbing her temples.

"Okay." She whispered.

After that, the reception went on as planned. Colby and Ruby were introduced to Seth and Leah. Seth looked like he was complete. I later found out that P.J imprinted on Becky and had a son named Andy. Colby, Ruby and Andy played together. Mom was trying to ease Lauren, but every time one of the pack came near or came over, she would pull herself closer to ma's side. The whole Soren and Tammy disaster fucked her up good. She was terrified that at any moment they would hurt her. And Soren…I actually felt bad for him. He looked like a drowned dog. Maybe…god what the hell corrupted me into even thinking of this, maybe I can help him with his anger…hell I need to work on my anger as well. People were dancing and talking. The bride and groom did their first dance. It was cute. I've been avoiding Seth for a reason and that being because I didn't want him to break things off with us.

I walked to the kitchen to drink my blood. It was that time anyway. As much as I despise drinking it, I need to have it. For the vamp side of me. I was getting ready to open the refrigerator door when I heard someone approach me. I whorled around to find Seth, once again.

_I need to do this._ I thought.

"Hey Seth." I smiled.

"Hey. You talking to me now?" he smirked.

"Yeah, we need to talk." I glanced down at the tile floor before looking back up at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Seth…you know why." I sighed.

"We could have handled that together…"

"I KNOW I KNOW! I just wanted to take care of it myself since it was my…" Seth cut me off.

"No. Stop…"

"NO. I'm not gonna stop blaming myself because I know and you know it's true! If I would have gone with Heidi then people wouldn't have died because of me." I raised my voice.

"You know what? YOU KNOW WHAT, SARAH! FINE. IT IS YOUR FAULT IS THAT WHAT YOU WANNA FUCKING HEAR?! You…" He took a deep breath.

I forced the tears to stand down. Seth unclenched his jaw then tightened it again.

"Why did you stay away so long? Why didn't you tell me you and the twins were fine?! I spent those 4 miserable years wonder if you were okay. Were you dead? I didn't fucking KNOW! Fuck Sarah, half the pack didn't want you back!" He spat.

"I WAS AFRAID OKAY! I WAS AFRAID YOU MOVED ON! I COULDN'T DEAL WITH THINK THAT, SETH! AND, APPARENTLY YOU HAVE!" I yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL, SARAH! I HAVEN'T MOVED ON! I'VE BEEN PINNING OVER YOU SINCE YOU FUCKING LEFT!" He yelled gripping his hands in his short hair.

"THEN, WHO THE FUCK IS THIS _MANDY_?! HUH!" I screamed.

Seth growled in frustration. When you speak of the devil, she shall appear.

"Seth?" Mandy asked hesitantly.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO _YOU_ WANT? CAN'T YOU _SEE_ WE'RE TALKING?!" I snarled.

"You know what…I'm leaving. I need to think because if I stay here any longer, I'll say something I'll regret later." Seth sighed then, took Mandy's hand and headed for the front door.

I heard people following us but, I slammed the front door shut so it was only us three in front.

"Do you doubt every time I said I love you? Or when I say I missed you? Or when we made love? Or when I put that damn ring on your fucking finger? Every-fucking-thing I did for you, do you doubt that?!" He yelled from the driver's side of the door.

"Don't you walk out on me, Seth! Don't walk out on us." I yelled my plea.

I just want to double over in pain because my heart was breaking. I don't think I can leave without him.

"Oh why not? I didn't it to me 4 years ago." He grimaced.

I started panting. He was leaving me. I watch him get into the driver's seat and Mandy getting into the passenger seat. When she looked up at me through the windshield, I saw fucking red. That bitch smirked at me! It wasn't one of those "aw its okay" smirks, it was "I've got him right where I want him" smirk. I was livid at this point. Before Seth turned the car on, I levitated the car off the ground.

"Put the damn car down now!" Tammy yelled.

"Sarah! Put. The. Car. Down." He yelled from the sun roof.

_Bitch you wanna play? Let's play!_ I thought.

I place the car on the ground and in an instant Seth was in front of me trying to calm me down. Once Mandy stepped out that car, she was thrown into the woods and I speeded in her direction phasing right out of my clothes. I was out to tear the bitch apart. Everyone that could phase phased except Colby. I saw a white wolf with brown roots, crouching and growling at me. _Mandy_. I leapt at her and we fought for a good while. She got a couple of hits in but, I did more. I wanted to draw blood. I wanted her to be weak at my feet. I wanted to know where the fuck do I know her from. Anyways, I tore her a new one. I hated her, hated her with a passion.

By the time the rest showed up, I had _bitch_ here on the ground quivering in human form. She feared me. I could sense it off her. Good, now she'll stay away from _my_ man. I stood above her growling and snarling until Jerry shoved me so hard, I hit a damn tree. I phased back to human form and I could tell my eye color was not brown anymore. My eyes were red and I was beyond pissed. I grabbed one of the guys' shirts and threw it on. Queenie must have notice me making my way over to Jerry.

"Watch out!" She yelled.

But, it was too late. I had him by the neck and lift him in the air.

"I swear I will end your life Jerry, if you ever touch me again." I growled.

Then, I threw him into a tree causing it to knock over. I was out of control. This is not me. It's like my 6/17th birthday party all over again. But, this time my powers had evolved.

I turned around just to get a really hard punch to the face. Queenie punched me so hard that above my right eyebrow was bleeding. I pushed her into Soren and locked eyes with my prey, _Mandy_. Suddenly, Seth grabbed hold of my face.

"Look at me, babe. Look at me!" he panicked.

My eyes met his and I started to calm down until she saw Mandy moving to Soren.

"I can't stop!" I panicked then, I felt rage.

_Die Die Die!_ Something chanted in her brain.

"NO! SHUT UP!" I screamed holding my head.

_Blood Blood!_ It chanted over again and my mouth started to water.

"Seth…get the twins…mom and dad…" I choked out trying to refuse the urge for blood.

"They're fine…"

"No…Ruby and…Colby know what to do…Please." I gasped.

"Okay okay. I'll be right back." He hurried to phase and was gone.

I tried not to hurt anyone. So, I kept my distance to fight the urge for blood. Mandy stood up, hands held out in surrender.

"Sarah…"

"**DON'T** let my name come from your mouth!" I glared.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off." She apologized.

"Then, what the _fuck_ was the smirk you gave me at Seth's car?! HUH!"

"I was just being friendly!" She yelled back.

"NO! YOU WANT TO STEAL HIM AWAY FROM ME! YOU STUPID SH…"

"Ma! Mama here!" Ruby jumped off Colby's back and handed me my blood.

I gulped it down without a second thought then, blacked out.

* * *

**Seth and Sarah reunited, a kick ass Ruby, nervous Colby, Soren's imprint problemo, Sarah and Seth's arguement and Sarah's crazy inner demons..**

**So what ya'll think!!! Gonna do chapter 9 soon. I gotta put some ideas for that chapter! Maybe a lemony goodness???**


	11. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys for posting so late. I've been busy with school. But, I managed to get Chapter 9 up! Yay! Enjoy...or not. lol

* * *

**

**Sparkle, Fur & Blood:** **A Sarah Elizabeth Black Story**

**Chapter Nine**

**Sarah's POV**

**Previously:**

_I tried not to hurt anyone. So, I kept my distance to fight the urge for blood. Mandy stood up, hands held out in surrender._

"_Sarah…"_

"_**DON'T**__ let my name come from your mouth!" I glared._

"_Okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off." She apologized._

"_Then, what the fuck was the smirk you gave me at Seth's car? HUH!"_

"_I was just being friendly!" She yelled back._

"_NO! YOU WANT TO STEAL HIM AWAY FROM ME! YOU STUPID SH…"_

"_Ma! Mama here!" Ruby jumped off Colby's back and handed me my blood._

_I gulped it down without a second thought then, blacked out._

**Sarah's POV**

It's been a week since my brawl with the Pack and Mandy. A week since I only spoke a couple of words to Seth. He told me he needing time to think and I respect his decision. Everyday, I would drive the kids to Seth's house or my parents' house so he can spend some time with them. When, I take them there, Mandy is always there. I couldn't stand the sight of her and neither does Colby or Ruby. Colby would shy away from her and only talk to his father but, Ruby…she was totally different. She talked back to her, causing her twinges of pain through her body, and staring her down. Her stares were saying she wanted her dead. Of course I had to scold her and so did Seth but, Ruby could red me like an open book. Does that whore not fucking know I fucking hate her guts? UGH! Most of the Pack stays clear from me because they feared me. Their eyes said it all. Lauren, Tammy, PJ, Becky, Jaks and my parents' always checks on me. And, other people as well. Even though I say I'm fine, I know they see through it. I was dying inside. I've even tried drinking my sorrows away, but that was a no go. I ended up 5% buzzed and that's it. I hate this!

So, today I'm getting Colby and Ruby fed to go see Seth for a couple of hours. Yes, I own a house. It's a couple of streets down from Jaks and Carson's house. I had on a blue Tie Dye Rib Tank, flare leg stretch jeans and black Nike Sweet Classic Canvas'. Ruby wore black jeans with a pink t-shirt that had pandas on it and pink Chuck's with the yellow tongue. Colby wore tan cargo shorts with a purple Volcom t-shirt and his regular black and white Jordan Retro 11. Ruby threw a hissy fit about going to see Seth because she knew Mandy would be there.

"Mama! I don't wanna go if the witch is going to be there!" She yelled while stirring her oatmeal aggressively.

"Ruby, please. Your dad wants to see you and your brother so, you're going and you are going to act civil." I sighed while handing Colby a napkin to wipe his mouth.

"Colby and I don't like her!" She screamed then shoved her oatmeal in her mouth with a grimace.

I tuned her out after that. I didn't want to argue about this anymore. As much as I wanted to keep them with me and lock us away, I could. That was their father and if he wants to be friend…M…Mandy then whatever. Colby said nothing through out his sister's yelled, screaming and demanding. I kissed him on his forehead thanking him for not putting up a fight with me.

10 minutes later, I had Colby in the car and was now hauling a screaming pissed off 4 year old to the car. She tried using her power on me a couple of times but, I pushed a tad back at her to stop her twisting around in my arms. Finally, getting Ms Tantrum in the car, I headed off to Seth's. Would that bitch be there? It's 10am so, maybe not. I normally drop them off at 1pm. I tried pushing away the feeling something bad was going to happen. After, parking the car behind Seth's, I warned Ruby not to do anything and told Colby to keep an eye out for her.

Everyone got out of the car, heading up to the front door. Colby rang the door bell. Ruby glared at the door with her arms crossed. Seth opened the door pulling the arm that wasn't in his shirt in.

"Hey Little Man!" He smiled widely at Colby as he jumped in his arms.

I smiled a little at the view in front of me.

"Princess, come here." He smiled.

Ruby stood there for a minute then, jumped in his arms as well while giggled. I took a picture of that with me new phone I got with Jaks. It is a Blackberry Curve. We walked in side his house and as usual I saw coloring book and toys all over the place.

"Hey Sarah." He smiled softly.

"Hey. You should really get a bin for their toys and stuff." I laughed slightly but, noticed how Ruby and Colby both glaring at the bathroom door from the couch.

"I know. I'm going today when you pick them up later. No since into doing it now." He chuckled.

When I heard the toilet flush then the faucet run in the bathroom, my heart dropped into my stomach. I knew…I knew it was her. Oh my god! I think I'm about to puke. Out comes _Mandy_ wearing… WTF! She was wearing one of Seth's shirts! I started trembling when I saw her smile dead at me. I'm getting ready to swipe that damn smile off her damn face. I thought we were still together! He said he needing FUCKING TIME! What time with Man-Stealer over there! He slept with her!

"Oh hi, Colby. Ruby. Sarah." Bitch smiled evilly.

"WHAT THE FUCK SETH!" I yelled while grabbing Colby and Ruby's hands and pulling them off the couch.

"Sarah, it's not…" I cut him off

"Not what it looks like? SETH! SHE'S WALKING AROUND IN FRONT THEM IN ONLY A SHIRT! ONE OF YOUR DAMN SHIRTS!" I yelled and a growl ripped through my chest.

"She needed to borrow something to…" I was already out the door before he got that sentence out.

I buckle them up while cursing up a storm. Seth was still trying to explain himself to me while I was doing so. When I got in the car and started her up, I rolled down my window to saw one more thing to him.

"**DON'T** follow me." I growled but, it sort of sounded like a command.

I raced out from behind his car and down the street. My face was wet from tears. I gnawed on my top lip to keep in control behind the wheel. I looked in my rearview mirror at the twins and the sight broke my heart even more. Colby was shedding tears silently while staring out the car window. Ruby had tears welled up in her eyes but, quickly blinked them away and death glared out the window.

"Hey guys?" I sniffed softly.

"hm." They said at the same time.

"Do you want to visit Grandma and Grandpa?" I smiled through the ach in my chest.

"Okay."

"Whatever."

30 minutes later, we arrived at mom and dad's house. I was glad they wanted to come here because I needed to be alone for at least an hour. Once, we let ourselves inside, I saw Tammy, Lauren, Carson, Jaks, PJ, Becky, Andy and Ryan to my surprise inside. Ryan looked pissed to say the least at something. Mom and Dad looked up and saw all our faces. Colby quickly went over to Andy and started playing with him. And Ruby sat on the couch between Tammy and Lauren. For me, I just stalked off to my old bedroom and cried my heart out.

**Jake's POV**

Something was really wrong. If your daughter, and two grandchildren walk in like they just been at a funeral then, you know something's wrong. My ears perked up when I heard Ruby talking. She was just like her mother when she was younger. Now all you hear right now is my baby girl balling her eyes out upstairs.

"I _hate_ her!" She snapped.

"What's up Ruby Tuesday?" Jaks asked while arching her eyebrow.

"She's tearing our family apart! How do you not see that?" She yelled then shot up off the couch and started pacing.

"Who?" Nessie asked.

"_Man-Stealing Mandy_." She snarled.

Right now, I wanted to rip Seth and Mandy's heads off but, I needed the full story.

"What happened, Ruby?" I asked with my hands clenched to my sides.

"Okay. Whenever mommy took us to see daddy, Mandy would always be there. Even though, ma tries to hide it, it's hurting her. Well, today I was fighting about me not wanting to go there is see was there. But, it was early so ma said I had to go. Anyways, we got there blah blah blah… when we come inside, me and Colby caught her scent in the bathroom. Ma saw us looking at the bathroom door. Push comes to shove; Manwhore comes out of the bathroom in one of MY DADDY'S SHIRTS! Ma dragged us out of there but not before she cursed out daddy and told him not to follow her. More like commanded if you ask me." She finished.

I was flabbergasted. No scratch that I was livid. What the hell is wrong with Seth? I thought were stopped when I heard a glass plate hit the wall and it shattered. Jaks had thrown it. Jaks and Tammy started walking towards the front door but, PJ stopped them.

"Where are you two going?"

"I'm going to strangle my uncle!" Jaks snapped at PJ.

"I'm gonna kill the tramp that thinks she can hurt my friend!" Tammy snarled then both of them left.

I looked at Colby. He was devastated. That was his dad they were talking about. He was in Becky's arms trying to sooth him.

"I'm going to check on Sarah." Ness sighed.

Ugh, I'm gonna have to call a meeting and its not going to be fun.

**Seth's POV**

I tried telling Sarah it was nothing and explain to her that she had all her clothes in the wash. That's why she was wearing my shirt. I also gave her pants that were Leah's when she stayed over here and she had forgotten them So, I waited until Sarah was no longer in sight to follow her. Even, though she said not to, I had to get it through her thick beautiful hard head that I wouldn't betray…

**Jaks' POV**

Tammy was coming up with a game plan. I was hurt for Sarah. I slammed on the breaks outside of Seth's house and his car wasn't there. But, there was definitely movement in that house. Oh sweet Mandy you won't know what hit you. Tammy was going to go through the backdoor and I was going through the front. I used my spare key from when I was checking on Seth during his depression period. After I locked the door behind me, I spotted Tammy sitting on the couch, waiting Mandy to come out of the bedroom. I cracked my neck as soon as we heard the bedroom door being opened. Mandy spotted us and gulped nervously taking in the presence of us.

"Hello Mandy." Tammy said sickly sweet and we both made our way over to her.

**Sarah's POV**

After two hours of crying on my mom's shoulder, Seth whining outside the bedroom window and my two friends gone missing my dad managed to call a meeting.

Everyone was sitting in the living room. Colby sat next to me playing with his action figure and Ruby was sitting in between my legs in the floor. Ryan was sitting away from his parents and sister. Tammy and Jaks had smug looks on their faces. Mandy…Mandy looked fucked up. That was most likely where they went. Seth and my dad fought and brought mom's lawn table in wolf form so; they looked a little rough around the edges. But, I felt that there was a secret I didn't know and it involved me. I wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Everyone was on edge right now.

"Alright people." Dad said with authority.

"I called this meeting because…well this _Pack_ is a sorry ass accuse for one." He said in acknowledgement.

"Shit." Ryan said.

"Yeah. We're supposed to be together as a Pack. Why is it that the Pack is split within the Pack? This is ridiculous! I don't wanna hear its Sarah's fault any-god-damn-more. She thought what she did was for the best. She managed to kill half the Volturri _BY HERSELF_. But, things happen. Everyone makes mistakes! That's what makes us human…okay half whatever. Now, Seth and Sarah…you two need to work things out because it's dragging the Pack as well. And, when I mean Sarah and Seth, I mean them two. Not Mandy and everyone else. Mandy you need to stay away from Sarah, and the twins. When they come over to see their father, you should not be there. Other than Pack meetings, don't go near them. I'm going to be taking the Alpha postion until both Alphas can get their shit together."

Dad got cut off when his phone rung. He excused himself and everyone started talking amongst ourselves.

"Did you like the handy work we did on her?" Tammy asked me. Jaks cracked up laughing holding on Ryan's shoulder since Carson had to work.

"Yeah sure." I mumbled not really paying attention. I was staring at Soren's smirk as he glanced my way. Well fuck me.

"Do you think she knows?" Queenie snickered. I tried to make it look like I wasn't paying attention to them.

"No. I'm surprised it took her this long to find out." Soren smirked.

"I know. How devastating would it be to find out your fiancé slept with Mandy. Twice." Queenie laughed.

My heart stopped at that very second...Twice!

I shot up from my seat almost knocking over Ruby. I walked up to Soren and Queenie with my hands squeezed so tight at my sides, my knuckles were turning white.

"What did you just say?" I said through clenched teeth in a low voice. I didn't want the twins to hear what Seth had done.

"You know what I said." She smirked then turned back to Soren but, I wasn't done. I grabbed hold of her hair and yanked her so she stood right in front of me.

"What. Did. You. Say." I growled low enough so only she could hear me.

"I said that its devastating it would be if you found out that you're fiancé SLEPT WITH MANDY TWICE." She yelled the last part holding up two fingers.

It was dead silent in the room. People were glaring at Soren, Seth, Mandy and Queenie. I couldn't believe it. My best friend, my lover, my soulmate…MY IMPRINT _FUCKED_ _HER_!

I slapped Queenie across the face. Why did she have to say that out loud? The twins didn't need to hear that! ARG!

"What the hell is your problem? My kids are in the fucking room, asshole!" I yelled in her face.

I shoved her back on the couch and made my way over to my deceitful fiancé. I don't even know if I _want_ to call him my fiancé anymore. I looked at Seth when he stood up.

"Let's talk outside." I said calmly.

As we were walking out the back door, someone touch my shoulder. I turn and see its Kim. I contained myself to roll me eyes at her. I didn't have the patience to hear Kim say "oh that just sing koombaya around the fire because everything is going to be okay."

"Sarah, don't be too hard on him. It was when you left. He didn't…" I fucking cut her of there. She was tried to save Seth's ass and that wasn't going to happen.

"Kim! This **doesn't** concern you! Me and Seth. Did you not hear what my dad just said about that? You are apart of the Pack since you're an imprint! Mind your business. Some of you knew what he did…you know what? He knew what he was doing and that doesn't make it okay!" I snapped then, walked outside and slammed the glass door shut.

I stood in front of him and looked into his eyes. They were fucking pleading me to forgive him.

"Talk."

"Sarah. I know what I did wasn't right…"

"For damn sure it wasn't right." I snapped.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, Sarah. I was going through some things when you were gone…I…I just needed an escape from it. I don't know. She was there and tried to help me through it!" He tried explained.

"So you thought since I left, you could fuck other people? She was there? I don't give a flying fuck if she was there, Seth! We were still engaged Seth! You asked me to marry you! To spend the rest of you're life with you! And…And you had to FUCK HER BECAUSE SHE WAS FUCKING THERE? You should have just masturbated to one of my pictures. I wouldn't fucking mind to that. But, FUCK HER!" I yelled.

"Please forgive me, Sarah. Please." Seth pleaded.

Seth stayed silent to let me think. I didn't know what to do! I started playing with the ring on my finger. This is going to be the hardest decision I have to make. 20 minutes of thinking, I think I made my decision.

"You know I probably would have forgiven you when you slept with her that one time but, you did it again. And you didn't just hurt me, you hurt the kids. Your Colby role model." I sniffed wiping away the stray tears that ran down my face.

There was a pregnant pause. I took a deep breath and slide my ring of my finger. I kissed it then placed it in his hand closing it up.

"But, I can't do this. Maybe in the future but, not now. I'm sorry." I cried.

I placed one last kiss on his now salty lips then stepped back from him. We were both shedding tears.

"I love you, Sarah." He whispered.

"I will always love you Seth." I whispered back through my tears.

And with that I walked away from my love, and into the house. I told the twins to say goodbye to their dad. Hugging mom and dad made me cry harder because I just lost my soul mate, my better half. We left my parents' house in a daze as we heard my wolf howl in sorrow.

**Unknown's POV**

I've got them right where I want them. Even though there was a slight problem…My plan is going flawlessly. Sarah and her twins will join the Volturri.

* * *

**So...don't hate me! These things happen for a reason people. All in good time that is. So, Sarah finds out Seth's been deceitful while she was away. Bitch Mandy gets her ass beat by Tammy and Jaks. Ryan is having family to do? What to do? Sarah and Seth end up heartbroken and no longer his fiance'.**

_**What do you guys think? If you were Sarah would you give Seth another chance? Remember, he cheated twice.**_


	12. Chapter 10

**You guys must hate me! I haven't updated in a LONG while. My assignments have been getting to me physically. I've been dead tired and couldn't write but, at least I got something down today though I kind of lack motivation! OMG! I can't wait until I see Eclipse tonight! I need to see some hot ass wolf pack and Leah lol. I'm excited to death. Well enough of me rabbling, here's chapter 10. **

**

* * *

**

**Sparkle, Fur & Blood:** **A Sarah Elizabeth Black Story**

**Chapter Ten**

**Sarah's POV**

**Previously:**

_There was a pregnant pause. I took a deep breath and slide my ring of my finger. I kissed it then placed it in his hand closing it up._

"_But, I can't do this. Maybe in the future but, not now. I'm sorry." I cried._

_I placed one last kiss on his now salty lips then stepped back from him. We were both shedding tears. _

"_I love you, Sarah." He whispered._

"_I will always love you Seth." I whispered back through my tears._

_And with that I walked away from my love, and into the house. I told the twins to say goodbye to their dad. Hugging mom and dad made me cry harder because I just lost my soul mate, my better half. We left my parents' house in a daze as we heard my wolf howl in sorrow._

_**Unknown's POV**_

_I've got them right where I want them. Even though there was a slight problem…My plan is going flawlessly. Sarah and her twins will join the Volturri._

**Sarah's POV**

2 hours from leaving my parents' house, I was feeding the kids dinner since it was 8:30pm. Ruby was abnormally quiet at dinner. Colby…I didn't know what was going through his mind. Everything is spiraling down hill.

I was dragged out of thought when my cell phone rung.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Sarah. It's Ryan."

"Hi Ryan. What's up?" I sighed as I signaled Ruby and Colby to get ready for bed.

"Can I sleep on your couch tonight? I can't be at my house."

"Sure. I'm still up so just knock okay?"

"Alright. Thanks Sarah."

"No prob." I hung up after that.

Thirty minutes later, Ryan arrived. Once I had let him inside, I grabbed one of Tammy's beers she had left in my fridge then, we sat on the couch and talked. He told me he was having family issues other than what had happened between him and his sister. He confronted her about what she did and how wrong it was of her. Quil and Claire told him to calm down but, he exploded at them as well. I thought his sister, Queenie, was a bitch anyway. Now I'm not really caring what people think of me.

"Wow thanks for trying to defend me but, it's not worth fighting with your family for." I smiled a little.

He kept going on and on about it while I kind of zoned it out. I didn't want to think about what had happened a couple of hours ago. I just wanted to get wasted and go to sleep.

It was 11 pm, when we called it a night and I didn't get to get drunk of my ass. I tossed Ryan and pillow and a blanket for when he slept on the couch. After saying goodnight to Ryan, I went to check on the twins. Ruby was knocked out under her covers and Colby was reading his all time favorite book, The Missing Piece by Shel Silverstein. He looked up when he saw me sitting next to him.

"Time to go to bed, baby." I smiled as he handed me his book.

"I know I know...momma?" He asked shyly.

"What's up kiddo?"

"Will you and daddy get back together?"

I forced myself not to cry. I knew this was going to be hard on them as well.

"I don't know honey. Things are a little rough right now. But, I know someday." I tried to smile.

"Well, I hope someday comes soon." He smiled the famous Black smile.

"Me too. Nite." I said tucking him in.

"Nite. Love you." He yawned.

"Love you too." I said while closing the door.

I walked to my bedroom, changed into my Tweety pjs and crawled into bed. I cried myself to sleep that night wishing I can forgive easily.

**Ryan's POV**

I woke up to knocking on the front door. I felt so good in just my basketball shorts to put on anything else. With us werewolves running a constant fever, it's really helpful to where less clothing as possible. Against my body's disapproval, I got up to answer the front door since everyone else was still asleep.

It was really cool of Sarah to let me stay the night. She always felt more of a sister to me than Queenie ever did.

As I opened the front door, I was surprised to see Seth standing there looking pissed beyond belief. Don't know if he was surprised I answered the door to Sarah's house or maybe he already knew I was hear. I don't know why he's mad. I'm not sleeping with her or anything which I know he thinks is going on. Sarah is his imprint for christ sakes and a sister to me! I wouldn't do that and he knows that!

In a flash, Seth shoved me back causing me to almost lose my balance. I started to growl in anger and the trembling started as well.

"What are YOU doing here?" Seth snarled.

"It's none of your business! It's between Sarah and I!" I spat at him.

"It **is** my business if it has to do with Sarah or my kids!" He spat back.

"I wasn't doing anything! Unlike you! You were still engaged and slept with Mandy twice for Christ sakes! She's your FUCKING imprint and you didn't even think of Sarah once!"

That's when all hell broke lose.

**Sarah's POV**

I woke up to crash outside of my bedroom door. It sounded like in the livingroom. I got up and headed towards the noise. If Ryan wakes up Ruby or Colby, somebody is going to get it.

As I left my room, Colby had opened the door to his bedroom no doubt hearing the noise. I told him to go back in his heading to the livingroom, I made sure the door was shut then, continued walking until I saw the site in front of me. There was Seth, Ryan and my now snapped in half couch.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I demanded glaring at the two with my hands on my hips.

"He just came here and started assuming shit!" Ryan spat at Seth though he was answering me.

"What...what are you doing here? You have no right to barge into _my_ house and cause problems!" I yelled at Seth. Ryan was getting ready to speak but, I gave him a look and he shut his mouth closed.

"I came to talk to you but, ended up seeing a nearly naked Ryan opening the door! What the hell Sarah! You break things off with me and start fucking Ryan!" He yelled back at me. _Oh hell no!_

That was where I had to draw the line. Fucking idoit!

"Okay, for your information dumbass! I ended it between us two because you fucking cheated on me with that skank of a whore! Did she even fucking know you where engaged to me? She most likely won't have stopped anyway since she's got man stealer written all over her. And second, Ryan is like a damn brother to me! He needed somewhere to fucking **_sleep_** so, I let him in. I don't need to check in with you anyways!" I growled.

I barely noticed that my parents and Tammy had walked in. Or the fact that my mom went to check on Ruby and Colby. Hell I didn't even noticed Ryan had put on his cut-offs. I was beyond pissed off right now and didn't care less if I ended a life right fucking now. How dare Seth? He knows me and he has the audacity to accuse that shit on me?_ And you think you know a damn person._

"You two outside **NOW**!" Dad yelled.

* * *

Uh Oh! Looks like somebody is getting in trouble! So what you think? I know it wasn't much but I want to stretch it as much as possible because in the next chapter or two, there will be action. Next Chapter will start out in JAKE's POV! So let's she how that turns out.

_**Sneak Peaks:**_

_Jake gives out punishments._

_Ruby and Colby fight Mandy!_

_Nahuel visits Jake and Nessie...and has a surprise for them._

**Thats all I'm giving away. Till next time!**


	13. Chapter 11

**You guys must hate me. I haven't updated in forever. Classes take up some of my time and I'm starting to lose motivation to continue but, I'm trying. This chapter is short like the last one and I think it kinda sucks. Well here goes nothing.**

* * *

**Sparkle, Fur & Blood:** **A Sarah Elizabeth Black Story**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Previously:**

"_Okay, for your information dumbass! I ended it between us two because you fucking cheated on me with that skank of a whore! Did she even fucking know you where engaged to me? She most likely won't have stopped anyway since she's got man stealer written all over her. And second, Ryan is like a damn brother to me! He needed somewhere to fucking sleep so, I let him in. I don't need to check in with you anyways!" I growled._

_I barely noticed that my parents and Tammy had walked in. Or the fact that my mom went to check on Ruby and Colby. Hell I didn't even noticed Ryan had put on his cut-offs. I was beyond pissed off right now and didn't care less if I ended a life right fucking now. How dare Seth? He knows me and he has the audacity to accuse that shit on me?__ And you think you know a damn person._

_"You two outside __**NOW**__!" Dad yelled._

**Jake's POV**

I was seriously getting tired of this shit! My daughter and my best friend's mess for one is giving me a damn headache. God, I want to take myself out of this misery. Ness doesn't know how she can help so, she's kind of beating herself up for that one. The pack has gone out of control. Next, issue is that not much bloodsuckers have been coming around here which just seems so damn odd if you ask me. Something is going down and putting me on edge. People stopped showing signs since Dickson phased four years ago. Next problem, I'm now in Sarah's backyard with a both fuming Seth and Ryan. This is getting ridiculous!

"Shut up right now! What the hell? Why is it that you, Seth, are always in an argument that I have to defuse?" I snapped.

"Sarah-" I cut him off right there.

"Seth! You need to give her space. You're only pushing her away. It's going to take time but, you have to, man." I sighed.

I honesty think Seth heard anything I just said because they were both glaring at each. Ah fuck…

"That's it! Both of you are doing extra patrols since we aren't accomplishing anything here!" I yelled.

"But, we _barely_ patrol anymore as it is." Ryan whined.

"Well, that is changing. Something is happening but, I don't know what so. You are doing extra _together_."

Not giving them a chance to argue with me, I jogging back to the house to get Nessie and see my grandkids before leaving. I heard both of them phasing and run off. I have a feeling today is going to be really interesting.

**Ruby's POV**

You know I would think my parent would act like adults but I was wrong. They act like 2 year olds…well what we were like at the age of 2. I let out a loud sigh while Colby was trying to phase in the air like Grandpa does. It was lunch time and mama was making our lunch and talking with Aunt Tammy while we were outside in the backyard.

"I mean really, Colbs! What do we do?" I whined then throw a rock at Colby.

"Hey! What's that for! I think we should let them settle things on their own." He shrugged and went back to what he was doing.

I just sat in the grass thinking when I saw something in the woods behind our house. Colby noticed too and stood beside me. Colby and I took off towards it. I don't think who ever is on patrol is going to know about this because Colby can hear and see their thoughts but, they can't see or hear his. We jumped and dodged over trees and big rocks until we came to a stop. I was too surprised to see Mandy standing there staring at us.

"Well well well. If it isn't the spawns of a spawn." She smirked as Colby growled.

"Well if it isn't the one person I want to rip apart." I smirked back.

Colby didn't wait any longer to attack her. He jumped on her but, she caught him by the scruff and threw him back. When she was caught off guard, I ran towards her and punched her so hard in the stomach. She flew back and hit a tree. Colby and I attacked her, the best we could but, it was kind of hard to do since she was now in wolf form and bigger than both Colby and me. She grabbed hold of my wrist and with one hard squeeze, it snapped. Colby bit down on her hind leg even harder when I screamed out so loud, I didn't noticed mama, Aunt Tammy and Grandma running full speed towards us three.

Mama slammed into the witch…hehe ouch. I pulled my wrist to myself when I felt something furry nudge me on my arm. Turning to look, I found it to be Colbs whimpering.

"I'm okay." I smiled though tears ran down my checks.

Colby sat next to me not phasing. He didn't trust her to be defenseless around her.

**Sarah's POV**

I was beyond livid at this point. How dare the bitch fucking attack my kids? I wouldn't stop beating the crap out of her until Mandy was dead. My mom must have run off to get my dad because she wasn't here. Tammy was with the twins. Nobody hurts my babies and gets away with it.

**Third POV**

Nessie comes running through the house looking for Jake not knowing he was in the garage. Jake comes into the house to find a frantic Nessie. He asked he what was wrong and she tells him everything. Jake and Nessie hurry to the front door but, stop dead in their tracks when they come face to face with Nahuel.

"Nahuel! What are you doing here?" Nessie asked.

She didn't know why he was here.

"Hello Renesmee. Jacob. It has been a while." He said nonchalantly.

"What the hell do you want? We don't have time for this." Jake growled.

"I am here to ask Sarah to marry me and I want you blessing." Nahuel smiled sweetly.

Both their jaws dropped.

* * *

**You will figure out what Nahuel is up to soon enough. hehehe So what you think? Suck right. Review guys!**


	14. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I know…I deserve all this negative energy I am being thrown at for not update S, F&B for two months. Life has been hell for me lately and stressful. We all can relate. Finishing up an online class so I can transfer has been crazy. I'm still doing some last minute things. My headaches that I've been having since for ever are under control now…thank god! Lol. And I'll admit I've been too damn lazy to write S,F&B since I had another story that I won't be putting online I've too engaged in. It's been my baby before S, F&B. It felt good to just reread it and add shit to it… okay enough with my rambling.

Alright, now I'll admit my story is….turning somewhere I didn't expect it to go. Like for fuck sake I **wasn't** planning on adding Nahuel into this story at all. I don't know where the hell my mind was that day, but I was like, "Oh hell lets put a twist in here." I really wanted Seth and Sarah to bang like there was no tomorrow…..lmao sike. But, on a serious note Sarah doesn't know what to do. She feels betrayed that Seth slept with Mandy, but she was gone so she feels she has no title over him when she walked out that door four years ago.

I'm not sure how many chapters Sparkle, Fur & Blood is going up to, but we'll see where it ends up. And….on with the chapter! _Forgive me…_

* * *

**Sparkle, Fur & Blood:** **A Sarah Elizabeth Black Story**

**Chapter Twelve**

_**Previously:**_

_Nessie comes running through the house looking for Jake not knowing he was in the garage. Jake comes into the house to find a frantic Nessie. He asked he what was wrong and she tells him everything. Jake and Nessie hurry to the front door but, stop dead in their tracks when they come face to face with Nahuel._

_"Nahuel! What are you doing here?" Nessie asked._

_She didn't know why he was here._

_"Hello Renesmee. Jacob. It has been a while." He said nonchalantly._

_"What the hell do you want? We don't have time for this." Jake growled._

_"I am here to ask Sarah to marry me and I want your blessing." Nahuel smiled sweetly._

_Both their jaws dropped._

**Seth's POV**

_I swear man…_ Ryan tried again, but was cut off with my growl.

The worse thing that can happen to you is being basically rejected by your imprint. I replay the memory when she agreed to marry me in my head and when we made love. Hearing her moan my name…

_AHHHH! Would you stop! That's like seeing my sister having sex with that Jamerson dude last week!_ He cringed as the thought came when he accidentally walk into his sisters room.

_Sorry…so you really…_

NO_! Come on Seth! Sarah's cute, sexy… _-Ryan

_Hey!_

_Alright! But, I know she belongs to you man and we only have that brother-sister relationship because we are closer in the age area._ -Ryan

_I feel like a major ass. Every time it comes down to Sarah or the kids, I fuck it up._

Ryan starting talking, but I cut him out when my vision and hearing flashed to someone else's. I stopped running when I realized I was watching and hearing what Colby was.

They were jumping and dodging over trees and big rocks until they stopped. They were too far from home. Ryan and I started running towards them.

_What the fuck? Something's wrong._

_Is that what Colby's seeing?_ - Ryan

_Yeah._

As we ran, I watched the scene unfold in front of my eyes.

"Well well well. If it isn't the spawns of a spawn." Mandy smirked as Colby growled.

"Well if it isn't the one person I want to rip apart." My baby girl smirked back.

We were getting closer but still far. I watched in anger as Mandy threw my son like he was nothing. She paying attention, so when Ruby punched her in the stomach, she flew into a tree.

_Dad!_ –Colby

_I'm coming, Colbs! Take care of your sister_.

I pushed my legs as hard as I could go.

_Yeah, we'll be there soon, buddy._ –Ryan

Mandy had phased and normally I can hear her thought since she joined our pack years ago, but I can't. That's when things took a turn for the worst. Colby was still attacking Mandy, when she managed to get her jaws onto Ruby's tiny wrist and with one hard squeeze, it snapped.

My ears rang and my heart broke when I heard my baby girl scream in pain. Her brother was fighting the best he could… where the fuck is Sarah? Speak of the devil, more like angel and she shall appear…pissed beyond belief with Tammy and Nessie.

_SETH! WATCH-_ -Ryan

Someone rammed into me at such force, I thought I saw the memory of Sarah when she was just a baby flash through my eyes. I didn't even notice the sickly smell until I was hit. I yelped as two of my ribs took some of the impact, but not enough to break them.

_Ryan, go help Sarah. I want Mandy __**RESTAINED**__. Make sure my family's alright._ –I growled.

_What about you? I can't-_ -Ryan

_Go!_

_I'll come back!_ –Ryan

I growled as I got up wincing slightly. I was definitely not letting this nomad vamp know I'm hurt. She had black straight hair past her shoulders. She also wore some sort of cloth that looked like what Jane wore at the end of Tarzan. Ha.

"I want to play puppy." She said with a Spanish accent.

I didn't remove my eyes from her when she started circling me, nor did I have my back to her. When I felt four shimmers, I knew Jaks, PJ, Queenie, and Soren had phased. They were confused about what was going on because so much was going on, but once understanding hit, the cursing came.

_Holy shit!_ –PJ

_I KNEW that bitch was no good! And you let her join the pack…_ -Jaks

_Bitch. I may not like Sarah, but who touches kids?_ –Queenie

_She's going down…_ -Soren

_Soren, Jaks, You two need to go meet Ryan. Help them out. We may have underestimated Mandy. I don't know what she's capable of._

_You got it._ –Jaks

PJ and Queenie got to me in no time, and we had the vamp surrounded.

"Aw, more puppies have come but, there is only one of me. This will not do." She smiled evilly.

_What the fuck is she doing?_ -PJ

_OMFG!_ –Queenie

The vamp clutched her stomach like she was going to hurl, then the weirdest shit, she doubled. Then, she tripled. There was three of her! What the hell was this world coming to?

"Ah. That's better. Nahuel said you'd be fun to play with. Let's play." She giggled.

_Nahuel_. My mind flashed back to when he helped us with the Volturri.

I took out the real thing while PJ and Queenie took out the clones. The clones were easy for them. One swipe of the paw and they went back into the original screaming. I managed to pin her down and as I was going to rip her head of her shoulders, I saw Sarah looking up at me. I shook my head. _No it can't be her._ When I opened my eyes, Sarah was still looking at me.

_Kill her Seth! What are you waiting for?_ –PJ

"Seth…Your hurting me." She said.

_Sarah…I can't hurt Sarah guys._

_THAT'S NOT SARAH!_ –Jaks

She showed me Sarah holding Colby and Ruby for dear life. My eyes flickered red and roared so loud you could most likely hear it in Seattle. Paw mid air, she caught it, and yanked so hard causing it to go out of socket. I yelped trying to pull my arm back. Queenie yanked on the vamps leg and tearing it off in the process while PJ was twisted her arm clean off. She screamed in agony.

"You won't be able to protect them. Your family. They will get them." She panted.

I looked her dead in the face as I ripped her throat out.

After we burn every last piece of the bitch, Ryan finally came back…with a huge cut on his arm,

"Ryan! What happened?" Queenie worried as she looked at it.

"Mandy was trying to escape when I got there. I went home to get some things that she definitely won't be getting out of. Anyway, I was tying her up when she got this jagged rock, and scratch the shit out of me. We took her to Jake's garage with Soren and two others watching her. My first battle scar…" he sighed.

"You're stupid you know that right? Let's go." PJ said after he shoved Queenie and Ryan.

Ring…

Ring…

I patted my shorts I was wearing for my cell since I had 4 pockets…well technically 6 if you count the back. When I pulled it out, I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Seth! Are you okay? Ryan told me there was a nomad, but I had to stay with the kids…" Sarah panicked.

"I'm okay. My arm hurts a little, but I'll take care of it. Are you okay? Colby? What about Ruby? How's her wrist?" I breathed as I headed to Jake's.

My arm was totally fucked. I couldn't push it back into sock it by myself, so I'll just have to hurry to Jake's and have him do it.

"I'm…I'm pissed. I let that bitch get her grimy paws on my babies and now Ruby's hurt. Colby's fine just a little shaken. He won't leave Ruby's side. Tammy already reset it, so she's resting."

Both of us didn't speak for what seemed forever. I wanted to apologize for all the stupid mistakes I've made. Maybe if I haven't made any of them, I would be with Sarah and the twins right now. She's the love of my life and the mother of my children…

"Seth?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah?"

"…I know after everything happened between us but…Can you come over? We need you…I need you." She sniffed.

"…I'll be there. I just have to take care of a few things, but…"

"It's okay as long as you come."

I was going to take care of some things all right. One: get my arm fixed. Two: beat Mandy's ass to a bloody pulp. And three: figure out why someone wants my family. But, I know one thing for sure. They aren't getting past me. I won't let them.

* * *

**Wow! My second only Seth POV chapter! I got my mojo back guys and I be writing more often. Okay so this chapter was short, I'll give you that but, some weird shit is starting to go down. And it's just going to get weirder and weirder lol. Oh and this is the start oh Sarah and Seth's build up relationship from their breakup. I was honestly missing them. Sarah has had some naughty dreams of Seth. One damn lemon! Gropes scenes! And make out scenes! Just for being patient with me, I'm going to reward you guys with a _lemon_! That is when I do a Seth and Sarah scene...all up to you guys...heheh Oh, I'm starting a poll. Vote! hurry... closing soon so I can start my next chapter. Till next time…**


	15. Chapter 13

I deserve hamburger being thrown at me for not updating. Things have been really rough with relative coming to stay with my family and me. And all this drama they caused but, they are gone and im back with a vengeance. lol

Shout out goes to KrissyBieberSimpsonClearwater! Love ya girl. She's crazy! Anyway, now I had a reader's choice and if you got to choose whose point of view you wanted to hear from which were: Sarah, Lauren, Ryan, Colby, Tammy or Ruby. It was a tie between Lauren and Ryan. And the winner was…Lauren. We never hear about her. Don't you want to want to know what's going on with her and how she is taking everything? Yes, I promised A Seth and Sarah Lemon this chapter but, I'm post-poning it till next chapter. I really want to get this Lauren chapter out now. So without further or do, here's Chapter 13.

* * *

**Sparkle, Fur & Blood:** **A Sarah Elizabeth Black Story**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Lauren's POV**

_**A couple days before Mandy's attack on Ruby and Colby…**_

"Come on, Tammy! Please? I haven't asked for anything in a long time and this one thing, you say no." I argued as I followed her around the kitchen.

"That's right. Give me a good reason and maybe I'll change my mind." She challenged as she placed some pans away.

"I'll be away from Soren." She paused for a quick second than resumed what she was doing.

"_I_ do a great job at that. He can't step a foot near this house." She smirked.

I really wanted this badly and she was going to let me do this.

"I want a chance at normalcy. And I know you want that for me as well. You can't deny that."

I knew I won the battle when I heard Tammy sigh. With me being human, she wanted nothing but, that. Hell so did I but, I don't want to leave my sister. She was the only family I had left.

I barely remember my mother, Nora. She died when I was 5. Tammy would tell me about her all the time; how I look like her except she had darker hair, what a happy family we were, and how much dad loved her. Dad. My vampire father. He didn't choose to be that way, it just happened. Tammy didn't go into detail on it. He was human when he and my mom met in high school. They got married 11 years after graduating high school and that made them 29 years old. Thomas, my father, was turned before Tammy was conceived. That's why she's half vampire and half human. A nomad had bitten him. He was gone for about 5 months. And, he had come back on that 6 month telling my mom everything. He could get over his blood lust way faster than the usual newborns.

A couple of months later, Tammy Samantha Danairi was born. She of course was half vampire half human. My mom lived through Tammy birth surprisingly. And then I was conceived. Both my parents thought I would be a full vampire or just like Tammy. But, when I came into the world 9 months later, they didn't expect a 100% human baby. My dad figured that I didn't have any of his genes. But, when I opened my eyes, they were my father's. They had brown with a hint of green around it. Everything else was my mother. When I was 3 years old and Tammy was 6, our mom passed away. The doctors couldn't find the cause of death. She was young and healthy. Dad grew distant. We thought he took her death the hardest. I might have been young but, I was pretty smart at my age. Anyways, when I walked into a room he was in, he would make up an excuse to leave or just plain walk out like he didn't see me. It hurt me. I knew it was because I looked just like my mother but, that wasn't something I could change.

A few months after she died, one night when Tammy and I were asleep, he left and didn't come back. I waited and waited but, he never came back. I still have nightmares of when I was little and he was rocking me to sleep saying he will always be there for me. Then, I would be left in the darkness afraid; screaming until Tammy wakes me up. I've always still love him till this day even though Tammy hates him for leaving us.

Tammy throws a paper towel roll at me to get my attention.

"Fine. You can go but, you need to be getting good grades and all that stuff." She breathed.

"I love you so much you know that. You didn't know how much I appreciate this." I hugged her tight.

With Tammy helping Sara and the others with vampire business that doesn't leave a lot for me to do.

Later that night, I was getting ready for bed when I thought of Soren. Soren Uley was something. When I first saw him, it was like Cupid shot me with a love arrow. I won't lie he's good looking. Not too buff, and good smile. But, he also had a bad temper. Him pushing my sister like that scared me. Soren is just pushing me away by hovering too much. When my dad abandoned us, I lost complete faith in men. I never got involved because I'd think they would leave me like my father did. I don't know the whole thing with imprinting but, I don't want to be in a relationship if that is what it entitles. At this point, he is just a guy that has some magic love voodoo on him and he is stuck with me. I didn't want this. Maybe we can be friends?

"I hope we can be friends…" I said before dosing off to sleep not seeing a pair of sad eyes looking at me through the dark window.

Tammy is one hell of a string puller. She got me into school in two days. As I walked down the halls of Forks High at the end of a school day, I looked for the library. My AP Physics teacher, Mrs. Thatcher, ask me if I could tutor someone in my class that need to pass this next test coming up. I'm ahead of the class, so I know what's going to be on the test. I agreed thinking no harm can come to do so. Two hours after tutoring Zac McGregger, we packed up and he walked me to the parking lot. Tammy wanted to pick me up. I zipped up my coat and sat on the bench with my shoulder bag on my lap.

"Thanks for helping me out Lauren. I think I'm starting to get what sees talking about half the time in class." He chuckled.

"No problem." I said softly tucking some of my hair behind my ear as the wind blew.

Zac was ubber attractive and I'd be stupid if I didn't think so. He has dark brown hair smoothed back to the nape of his neck with hazel eyes. About 6 feet tall, I stood about to his shoulder. And, he plays field hockey at school. Zac asked if I needed a ride home but, declined tell him my sister was coming to get me.

"I guess we'll wait together then." He smiled brightly sitting next to me on the bench tossing his backpack beside him.

About ten minutes passed until I heard bushes moving. As we turned towards the noise, my heart stopped before galloping away. There stood Soren wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. And by the look on his face, he looked royally pissed. As he stormed over to where Zac and I sat, I stood up walking towards him to calm the situation. Zac stood up as well and stood close by.

"Soren, what are you doing here? I thought you were with your brothers." I asked.

"I came to see why you were still at school…who are you pretty boy?" Soren asked suspiciously.

"I'm- " Zac started before Soren cut him off.

"I don't honestly care. Lauren lets go." Soren said as he grabbed my arm a tad bit too tight.

"HEY-" Zac started.

"Let go!" I yelled struggling to get out of Soren's grip.

"I'm trying to _protect_ you from this jerk, Lauren!" Soren growled as he jerked me harder.

"He's not hurting me! You are! If I need protecting from anyone it would be from you damn it!" I cried out.

Soren stopped and turned to stare at me with harsh eyes. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me. He told me he would try and now look where that got me.

"Fine… You want her, take her. I'm done."

With that, Soren shoved me away causing me to fall on the pavement. Zac tried to catch me but was caught in surprised that he pushed me. I looked up though teary eyes at Soren. He just pushed me…He- I didn't want to believe this. I was totally over this.

As Zac helped me up, I noticed my sister's car parked and an extremely pissed off Tammy getting out of the car. She was about to pummel him to the ground.

"I _hate_ you. I never want to see you again." I said quietly but firmly to Soren as I picked up my bag.

When Zac walked with me towards Tammy, I heard running, clothes shredding and a long howl.

"What the hell was that?" He said glancing around him when he stopped.

"It's nothing…" I kept walking with tears pouring down my face, "_He's nothing_."

* * *

**Nice huh? Lol Poor Soren keeps messing up with her. So comment babes! :o)**


End file.
